


A Striking Mission

by HYPERPOWER666



Series: Extreme measures (Arc 1) [1]
Category: Extreme Measures - Fandom, Orginal Work, Splatoon
Genre: Big work in progress, F/M, Multi, Splatoon AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 47,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERPOWER666/pseuds/HYPERPOWER666
Summary: Riot sets out for revenge on the inkling that caused her old team to disband. For now, however, she needs to face the daily challenges of being a team leader. With trouble and one of the biggest tournaments in the way, will she handle it all?Extreme measures book 1
Series: Extreme measures (Arc 1) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585060
Kudos: 1





	1. The usual (Chapter 1)

The battle field strived with the on-going war between the two different teams. One, a team full of utterly skilled legends that never got themselves splatted or hit in their matches and the other that had lightly talented players who were struggling even when the match barely started.

The weaker player, Safari, as she called herself, picked up the weapon she was using, an aerospray that had low ink range and ran for the front of the battle.

Flounder heights is well known for the complex bulidings and middle locations, this was indeed a challenge for the shooter main.

She looked past her enemies, they were the best she ever seen. No wonder all her teammates were getting targeted and destroyed within seconds.The god-like charger, in her view, took care of her team and made sure they didn't reach anywhere beyond the middle zone.

Safari was determined to get to their base in attempt to ink more but everyone who wished to defend her was getting splatted faster than the speed of light and super jumping was effective-less. 

She painted a wall for her to swim, as she avoided contact with the enemy blaster that was surronding her base. She was in the small corner area where a catwalk ramp can get one to the middle zone. 

There wasn't much time to look out anymore, she swam and swung up the zone, eye-cornering the prestiged charger that was camping the arena.

One of her teammates, a small boy with a inkbrush, managed to get ahead from the base and was flicking and inking as hard as he could.

But that was nothing. Her other teammates were still getting hit as an enormous, frightening, feared and indescribably strong dynamo player was roaming her spawn base, annihilating all who tried to get near him.

His name was Anchor.

"Pale and Sunny are awfully struggling... this is nothing good." Safari thought so to herself.

Once she inked the right amount to gain her special, she quickly jumped back to her spawn to use it, reckless so it may be but smart due to the charger protecting the area.

Anchor was still there but Safari's teammates were leaning to escape. That give her an idea; use the inkstrike on the base entrance. 

Once located, she jumped out of the spawnzone to see a huge tornado consuming the area, but Anchor wasn't there. 

"It's time for the comeback, Ren." she lift her hand to speak through the communication bracelet to her teammate.

She sprayed the base clean and headed straight down near the stairs.

Ren was heard grasping on his inkbrush, flicking it through and through like a rapture, he was trying to attack the Blaster main. "No use. Safari, they are far too strong. Far too strong." he said before getting unfairly splatted as the charger got him before the blaster could.

"I know. But does little optimism hurt?" She yelled back.

Safari could hear someone swimming near the walls. She was already in danger once she got out of the spawn, but there's only little time left before they hear a buzzing sound of defeat.

Their team had a futile attempt in winning as the enemy team's ink already has painted about 80 percent of the map.

As her weapon directed her to the middle area, she saw Anchor, lifting up his weapon.

He jumped onto wherever she was. "Are you even surprised? Losers don't get their way."

He called her a loser. That spiked her a bit. She lost grasp of her weapon as the so- powerful Anchor splatted her.

Ren was right. They are losing. They're going to lose.

******

For how many seconds, hours, days, weeks, months and years will she suffer the flashbacks of the not pleasant memories of her last team match as a childhood friend squad?

Of course there were days Riot didn't have nightmares of her past self, struggling to cope with the fact all her attempts at victory were indeed futile and will only get worse.

But what she has experience was enough for someone to go mental. Riot remembers the day; defeat, despair, delusion. She remembers crawling on her knees, out-of-control crying when her team was disbanded thanks to the unfair placement of her and an Godlike team.

The Godlike team being annihilation inc.

The team's name is no joke, from what she knew and went through, the team was utterly cruel on their opponents and weaken them to unhealthy amounts.

Lead by Anchor the emotionless and rude leader, They find themselves in almost every leading spot there is, from number one trophies and exhibits to winning contests in ranked modes.

They're impressive, as Riot thinks personally, but her attributes in the past year and two have changed statistically.

Once she was extremely adventurous, wearing her glorious safari hat like a priced possession, her camo hoodie and rainbows shoes to come in style.

But she, without a doubt, changed that style.

She knew well that being an exotic Aerospray main, which she thought was best for turf wars as the weapon inks fast and smoothly, compares badly to competitive players. It was useless, the weapon was useless in ranked tournaments. 

As much as it was suggested to her, she wouldn't listen. Then, when that tournament came and ripped her team apart, changes have been made.

One thing she knew for sure; things will never be the same.

She got herself up, trying to stop remembering the painful memories of that match. Today was a new day, from a new year. She was no longer 14, she was nearly 19. 

She was exotic, now she's gothic. It could be clearly said so by looking at her white hairclip, short-knit layers and her black leather school shoes. 

She isn't "Safari" anymore, she's "Riot" now.

And today's the day she is going to have another battle with the opposing team that she and her the rest of the team were assigned to have practice battles with.

To her, the team- Blue Wave Team as they called themselves- were pretty annoying compared to her teammates and her who were quiet to the opposing team through out the match and only keeping their comments to themselves. 

Their leader, Chandler, annoyed Riot the most. He was an mock of an X ranked Roller main that liked to tease anothers innocently. He liked to tease Riot the most when he is close enough near her. Many times the charger main does not bother going near him.

Riot really wasn't contented with being assigned Chandler and his team as rivals for the upcoming tournament- Colour pattern cup. But it was for the best, she supposes.

After all, the Colour pattern is an anual ranked battle/turf war festival that allows only teams with an aesthetic to enter and that opportunity is everything if a team wants to grow in reputation and popularity.

And maybe with that, potential will be gained. If Riot wins, she'd get near to her absolute goal; defeating the cryptic Anchor.

Now she hasn't seen Anchor in ages, in fact, perhaps just a few months after the dramatic loss is the last time he was caught on TV. But there's no doubt about it that the dynamo main and his skilled team are roaming somewhere; waiting for their next prey.

And with that, a major question remains unanswered. Would Riot ever go near to fighting Anchor again? And perhaps taking her justice, after all those years?

Those questions ache in her brain. Maybe time will tell.

*****

The sinking minutes before a match always feel a bit.... rushed to Riot. She is used to the feeling of having to practice her weapon beforehand, of course. But this time she isn't using her main weapon.

Every so often, the manager of the colour pattern cup assigns a team to go against their opposing team with an random selected weapon instead of their main. This time Riot's team was assigned their own special weapons.

Riot got the Hydra splatling, surprisingly. She never used the weapon outside of private matches with her friends, so there she was implicating herself with frusteration when she has to take some time to load out her ink in the training area outside the apartment.

Hoping her teammates don't hear her raging a bit, but they unfortunately do and one of them walk closely to where she is standing.

"Riot, are you okay?"

She turned herself to where her teammate was. "Yes Shield, I'm fine. I'm doing this for White Flag Republic."

White Flag Republic is the team Riot leads, name given by the fact that she had a lot of white flags in her room and because of the team's white and black appeal.

"Tune it down... Luna hates shouting..." Shield mumbled to her. He was also going to practice, but in the other section of the area.

Riot just nodded. Her teammates were quite the trouble sometimes... regardless of that though, she still loved them.

Shield was the first inkling she ever met. She has known him for 15 years. They went to school together starting at the age of 4, fought beside eachother in battles, which was so many years ago to her.

He’s the shy type but he’s pretty smart, according to the inklings who know him. His innocent White Twisty Headband, White T-Shirt and White arrows probably help to find him as an angel which he usually is to Riot.

Riot could see him struggling with the goo-tuber in his part. He always uses the Octobrush. But that's how the cup mock matches work; you are assigned a weapon from different category.

Less thinking and more inking was her motto for now, although this probably wouldn't work for rainmaker, the assigned mode for the match in The Reef. She struggled a bit to hold onto her Hydra Splatling; it felt extremely heavy. She wasn't used to this.

She knew she had to use it. She had no excuses. This is a match that differs from others uniquely; different weapons. But that wouldn't be so bad if it the other team also had a different weapon rule. Which of course, isn't the case for this one.

Chandler and his team will using their main.

Riot remembers swimming away as fast as she could when Chandler was approaching her with his roller. As good of a charger main she is, how she can snipe enemies close, but not with Chandler. He is fascinating with his roller and Riot knows she'll only get splatted coming near him.

Then you have his deputy. Mist. She mains the Splattershot. She is also annoying in Riot's eyes, but she is not as good of a shooter main as Jet is and many of the time her N-Zap friend knocks out Mist. She can also be sniped off close.

Riot's best challenger; Torquise; the squiffer main in Chandler's team, is the best practice for her. She always wins against him but he can also attack her other teammates. Torquise is the least annoying in her opinion.

And last of all, Sea. She might be an aerospray mg main, but she knows how to use her special weapon- multiple seekers- in advantage. 

That was the entire team. They were unpredictable, to say so. But nothing that Riot can't handle. Not in this age.

Thinking instead and missing her shots, Riot was yelled at by her deputy. "We need to be there in 5 minutes, Riot!"

"So you and Luna already packed your bags?" Riot took her weapon and bags into the house. "Damn Jet, you are always prepared."

She eyed the black jacket, black visored inkling who was a bit smaller than her. It seems as though Jet has already prepared everything. Essentially. This is usually a rare occurrence, Riot tends to be the one doing everything. Not that her teammates were lazy or anything.

"I'm prepared for everything! Hehe." Jet answered. "Get Shield back or we are seriously going to be late."

"Fine. I suppose. But your clock is wrong," 

Riot went out quickly and shouted out for Shield to come back. As stubborn as he is, he actually came back within minutes. Not shying from anxiety. 

"We have ten minutes." Riot corrected Jet, who was sitting down with Luna, who was silent. 

Jet assembled everything on the table. All the cards and information vouchers. "Yeah and we can't unfortunately fly to The Reef!"

"You sure we can't fly?" Shield spoke, he was near the fridge taking out one of the cold drinks. "Oh yeah we can't. Don't forget when we were stuck on the ramps of Blackberry."

Riot smiled at the hilarious memory, but her thoughts was all over for the match now. "This will never happen again. Especially not today."

"Yeah? Then we should go out now." Luna broke off his silence and stood up. Riot knew how impatient Luna was, but she still adored his part being in the team. The inkling always assured everything went up to plan.

"Agreed." Riot said. She lead all of them outside. She carried 2 weapons; her and Shield's, back aching from how heavy it was but she wanted to be useful for once without commanding.

The wind huffed above their heads. The sounds of a coming train echoed in their ears. It might as well be a perfect, peaceful day for the team. Atleast that's what Riot hopes.

******

Arriving to the Reef, Riot laid out everyone's bags neatly around the entrance. Team Blue Wave wasn't here yet, and her mind ached with anticipation. 

The Reef itself looked pretty nostalgic during the Autumn time. It specifically reminded Riot of her trips with her mother there during her childhood. The place is usually lonely as the new youth decided to switch their moves onto the humpack. Now what used to be a skating place is now permitted. 

There was utter silence between the team. Everyone was waiting. Suddenly, Jet decided to start some conversation. "Where's Chandler?"

"He should be here," Riot replied, thinking of that time Chandler slept in. "Unless of course, he's lazy. The match starts in around 5 minutes."

Luna turned himself up to where the two were. He was standing near the corner, holding his hand-given Nozzlenose with some pride. "Chandler is a fool. Honestly. I wouldn't be suprised if he doesn't show up!"

"Maybe? I mean we don't have our usual weapons, and we always dominate them with that," Jet smirked, she was eating a waffle and dropped her empty wrapper, but the wind swept it away. "Chandler would take any chance to win against us! He's been losing for two weeks straight now!"

The painful truth, what Riot wants to admit but she somehow couldn't. Chandler's team was undoubtedly weaker, mostly because all of White Flag Republic were X ranked, Sea of Team Blue Wave was unfortunately still S+. This is something Riot knew Chandler was ashamed by.

"I mean, yeah Chandler's weaker than me," Riot mumbled. But she felt footsteps going near the entrance. "Maybe he'll officially get what he wants, after all-

The door opened. Team Blue Wave was here. Luna give an unamused stare; followed by anxiety melting face Shield was having.

The first member that caught her eye was Chandler. Just like the rest of his teammates, the inkling boy appears in his long blue headband, blue t-shirt and blue shoes. His smirk was significant, showing just as he barged in. To Riot, he was anything but good news.

Riot and Chandler eyed eachother for a hot minute. Chandler decided to give his first greeting. "Riotie! We meet again,"

She frowned. She didn't like being called "Riotie" and Chandler knew that. But what knowledge had to do with it? He still calls her that to annoy her. Not that their relationship is completely terrible, Chandler and Riot are complete polar opposites most of the time. The two had an odd prospective for eachother. 

Riot didn't respond to Chandler's unmeaningful calling. Instead Luna spoke and he didn't seem to be happy, as per usual. "Why are you guys so darn late?"

"Oh! Well, something happened." Sea told him, she was waving her Aerospray. "We just couldn't take our weapons out."

They're pretty dumb. Riot thought. But at the same time, it might be false. They probably slept in again.

She saw the wise Blue Wave Team showing off their weapon to them as soon as they neared them. Then they all decided to go onto the stage. Last minute full of peace, she supposed.

She stood near the tracks, but she got approached by the inkling she didn't want to be near with, especially carrying an extremely strong-weighted splatling.

Chandler.

"Hey Riot! How is it like today for you?" He mocked. But Riot didn't even want to listen to him. "A charger main using an splatling. Aww. Be prepared for the loss."

She wasn't in the mood for his insulting! "Yeah, right Chan. Maybe I can splat you. Who knows."

"Impossible!" He replied. Smoothly wrapping his roller with him like a teddy bear. "You always run away from me when I get closer!"

There was no denying on how good of a splat roller main he was, probably the best in the world. If excluding Anchor, but that's a different story now. He disappeared.

Riot sat down. She was waiting until everyone gives the headstart in lining up. Chandler sat down with her.

"Talk Riotie," He continued. She didn't like it. "You're so silent! Is it because, you know we are going to win?" 

She had somehow enough. "No. Maybe I could say you deserve that; after the many pitiful loses you've suffered."

She wandered off. Chandler was annoying to bear in mind. Maybe it was how he acted; so smugish. Arrogant. Self-proud. He wasn't really egoistical but he'd do anything to piss off Riot. And that's what he did; with profession. She looked behind her, Chandler didn't look so pleased by her comeback comment.

Sometimes Riot wondered what will happen in the future. If the battles with Blue Wave Team will pay off just to get revenge on the hated Anchor. Then it will be worth it. Not that it does seem livid.

For now, she'll just have to share her grounds with him, whether she liked it or not. After all, nothing will change for now. She'll have to go to leader meetings with him. Which, of course wouldn't be ideal but it's required. Hence, one is happening today.

She took her way through her team spawn-zone. Every teammate was there. She stood still thinking.

Reality is often hard, but she likes to remember how she got here. It was hard, she pulled through everything harsh.

It'll be all worth it. 

**


	2. Another Battle (Chapter 2)

"So Riot, is the goo-tuber like Squiffer?"

Riot was waiting for the signal to come as Shield swiftly came up to her. She turned her head around to face him. "Short of. You'll see. The only person with luck this time is Jet with her 52 Gal, but we shouldn't struggle hopefully."

"And Luna got the nozzlenose," Shield chattered, he was trying to position himself on the wary zone. "He never used it. Have you used the Hydra before?"

An astounding look came up on Riot's face. She wasn't going to lie to him. "No."

"Well then. Let's see what happens!" Shield said. His determination was clearly shown, but Riot couldn't help wondering if her teammates are going to lack in this match, after all they are going against a team with weapons they have never used. 

Joining Luna and Jet, Riot moved to the exact place her deputy was standing and whispered to her ear. "Best of Luck, I suppose."

"You too." Jet nodded. The match was already starting and everyone looked ready.

The bell rang; indicating the start of the match. Everyone jumped out extremely quicker, but Riot's heavy weight weapon made her slower.

If Chandler comes near you don't panic. She thought. He won't kill you, or would he? 

Was there time to be thinking about this? The Rainmaker barrier burst with their ink just as Riot arrived. The Blue Wave Team was very likely near their base, stalking the rushed matchup.

It was Shield who took the Rainmaker. Made sense to Riot, the inkling knew nothing of the mechanics of the goo-tuber. Meanwhile, Jet and Luna neared him with protection.

"Make sure he doesn't get splatted!" Riot yelled out to her teammates, she was on the middle Ramp, standing close but not too close, trying to load her ink. "Luna, try and lash out any enemies you see."

"Got it." The nozzlenose player replied. He was doing just as she told him to, even sneaking out what appeared to be Sea with her Aerospray. Riot could see her spriting off to the base. Where was the other teammates, especially Chandler?

That didn't matter, maybe they could win. The map glistened with tint navy ink. That was their chance; their chance to succeed, if possible. Riot inked every bit, she managed to make an pathway for Shield to swim in.

There was not much communication so far, their spot was at 60, near where the base ramps were. This is where the cyanish ink was only seen. Somehow.

Riot knew something was wrong. And her suspicions were correct.

Minutes later, Torquise, the smart squiffer main of Blue Wave Team, sniped Shield without any hesitation. She saw the ghost spirit flying away into the sky. Then, Luna got shot too. This didn't look good.

Riot backed herself up, she saw the rainmaker barrier being guarded by Sea and Mist. The only other inkling who wasn't splatted from her team was Jet, so she tip-toed to her. 

"They have good strategies on ratting us out," Riot exclaimed. She didn't want her enemies to hear, however. "The boys need to be more careful."

"The boys are always silly! Oh well, after this we will need to tell them about that!" Jet said.

"Can't really say I blame them.."

"Alright, Riot. Let's make sure the scumbags don't go near us."

Riot nodded in agreement. She saw Luna and Shield caughting on, and quickly the enemy team took the rainmaker. While they were still winning, Team Blue Wave looked like they were going to take the lead. Cod, Riot could see the roller main she wasn't in good terms with siding near the way to their base.

With her Hydra, Riot neared the entrance. She was near wherever the rainmaker was, it was Mist who was in hold of it. 

Their 59 lead was replaced with Team Blue Wave's neat 32 lead. However, she foreseen Shield taking out his inkjet and launching the strikes into the rainmaker spot. Mist and Sea were easily splatted.

"So they weren't looked after by the other two?" Shield said, but Riot could see that Chandler snook a bomb on the inkjet spot. "Nevermind."

Shield got splatted easily. Meanwhile, Riot could hear Chandler laughing hard. Torquise, the squiffer on his side was just holding his load of ink. 

Luna, who was inking everything up with Riot, wasn't too suprised. "How are we supposed to take the lead when they are so advanced?"

"Easy." Riot said, just as she got her special, a splashdown. The rainmaker was reset. She knew she could go to it, and she insist Chandler would also be there. "Try your best, I'll take ahold of someone of special interest."

The Nozzlenose player looked rather confused, but went on to join in with Jet in trying to push back Torquise, who was obviously struggling. For Riot, the way to the middle was already implanted into her brain. Heck, she could see Chandler's swimming trails. She imagined her plan well.

It was hard to keep focus when the battle was going on strong, she saw inklings being splatted right and left, but nobody was coming adjacent to the Rainmaker itself, so it was just her and the annoying Roller main.

She could hear him swimming in circle, as in to sneak up on her. She wasn't dumb. "You really adore this technique, am I correct, Chandler?"

"Oh, so you're here instead of trying to help your teammates?" Chandler spat back. "Of course, you're still going to lose, none-the-less..."

"I know. It doesn't matter." Riot walked backwards, incase the tamed Roller would strike back.

"It doesn't? Odd! Riotie usually cares about matches." He said.

Surely, this usually angered Riot. But this time, she felt pretty calm. She knew what she was going to do. The yowls from her teammates as they were splatting the enemies, but Chandler looked selfish; he seemingly didn't want to help out.

"Since you're such an smart guy, come and splat me." She lightly smirks, a bit of laughter in her tone just to show off. "My Hydra is weak closeshot. Atleast. Is it, Chandler?"

"That's easy!" He exclaimed harshy, he jumped up from his spot and yearningly launched at Riot.

This was it. Her plan for some easier comeback. Furthermore as Chandler jumped at her, the hatred and revenge in his eyes were visible. 

"You son of a-

Chandler couldn't continue his insult, Riot used her splash-down. Wiping down the roller main. She smiled. How she needed this, how she need that look on his face when she powered off that jump. Priceless.

But there was barely time left for celebrating, the match ends soon, in under a minute. She got herself back on track, the hydra standing beside her triumphantly, although she'd probably wouldn't be using it ever again.

Inking up the barrier, she hit it hard and it bursted. She wasn't going to take it without a message to her teammates however. Swinging her Hydra to a comfortable position, she yelled. "LUNA! JET! SHIELD! I AM GOING IN, PREPARE FOR THE ATTACKS. RECRUIT YOURSELVES TO THE BASE."

"Sure thing Riot!" Someone from her team, probably Shield replied back. The wind made it harder to listen in, especially with inking noises. Other than that, she can officially start her journey around.

Jet swam up to her, picking up her 52 Gal from the stiff, navy covered ground and starting making a wide square syndicate near the base. This would let her to control her speed.

"Hold up," Jet said. "I'll get Luna. He and Shield are rapidly splatting enemies, frankly. All of them are sent to their spawnzone. This shouldn't take minutes."

Riot wasn't assured if this was going to go into plan. After all, Chandler is probably already near her. But there should be a risk, after all?

She was already dropping her score; 59 to 52. Not like it mattered, she needs another 20. Reckless, she decided to take the inner pathway connecting the enemy barracked. and their base. This got her into 46. 

Hearing some sounds, she backed up. Luna and Jet were already there near her, but 10 seconds of the match was left, sadly.

Then, a flash came near her, Chandler! Before she could respond she was dramatically splatted by his roll. That hurt a bit, but it was only just like a faint. She could hear some words going from his.

"Oh, Riotie. How carefree of you."

The match ended. They lost, for the first time in days. Jet stood still in waiting for the Riot to respawn. There isn't much they could do.

********

"Congratulations," Luna bitterly greeted Team Blue Wave out from The Reef's entering gates. Everyone was sitting down on the cold ground, from utter exhaustion. Shield looked like he was going to pass out. "But be prepared to lose next time!"

"Yes, yes we know." Torquise said back. Suprisingly, Chandler himself looked extremely tired. Nobody looked happy expect Mist.

Everyone relaxed themselves in silence, the meeting is next and only the leaders will be going. That is, until Riot decided to take her team with her just for the shake. 

As the rest of Team Blue Wave was packing away to hurry up into their journey home, Chandler got himself up and stood beside Riot.

"Your team stays here, Riotie?" He said. "Isn't it far too cold to be camping in The reef anyway?"

"Who said we're camping? We're going all together."

"Seriously? Riotie, are you scared that someone's going to ambush you?"

While, it was promised only leaders were to attend such meetings, hence the "Leader's" meetup. But this time around, a valued leader, Rocket, who is part of the five, is away after being accepted into a university for the one week of checking the campus, it wouldn't hurt if Riot brang her entire team for this occassion, just to make the defeat less miserable.

But in middle of everything, Shield heard what they had said and walked up to them with a confused look. "Wait, what? We're going with you?"

"Yes, that's correct." She told Shield and then spun around to see the expressionless face of Chandler's, like he saw a ghost or something. "I am scared of nothing. This is a treat for my team!"

Then, Luna heard. "This is fine for me, just as long as that brat Parka isn't here!" 

Luna hated Parka as much as Riot hated Chandler, probably less considering that Luna barely saw her and if she did, it's by accident. The inkling boy could not tolerate the rude, meanful remarks Parka had. But eitherway, she had to be included in the leader thing.

"She will!" Jet replied before Riot could. The deputy herself wasn't too supportive in the idea for seeing Parka. "She's always there, she's an maniac for shopping."

Chandler listened in as the White Flag Republic made fun of Parka. Which was justifiable, but he didn't seem to like it. "Shush, Parka's better than you all. Kehe."

"You sure? Last time I've heard, she lost to the Roller Syndicate." Riot decided to talk. She herself is usually targeted by the distrusting leader. "Fire Fanatics after all do try hard for themselves."

"They're still strong! Just check on how they made Strong leaves suffer with the quick knock-out." Chandler said, he was being eyed by everyone and it wasn't good.

Strong leaves was one of the 5 teams polluting the boards right now. While there was more, the interesting matchup of 3 inklings and an octoling leader caught most of the square's eye. Probably due to how extraordinary it was, to have a member of a different specie leading you. 

"But then Moss won the next time," Jet protested. "Pretty fair, after all we lost to you today even though we're usually far better."

"Well, then." Chandler responded, angrily but had control of it. "Once we're the ones with the random weapons, our defeat will mean nothing either."

There wasn't many times that Riot experienced Chandler seething, but when she did she was taken into an entire new world full of mystery. For Chandler, the "unbeatable" roller main is always calm, and rather egotistical at times.

There was no point in arguing with the selfish leader, she ordered Jet to take two of the bags this time. The road will be heavily guarded with inklings trying to get into the square, but Riot asks them to lead up into the hidden muddy pathway that connects The Reef and the Square.

Taking one glare at Chandler, he looked less aggressive. The meeting shall be interesting.

******

Riot and Shield walked together, just like the old days. In the back, Jet was with Luna. Chandler himself took the harder route, and of course nobody minded.

It was getting really cold around this time of the day, every one of them wore their supportive hoodies- White, with black marks and a badge with their team's logo on them. Those hoodies were something they had to wear during the autumn and winter seasons; during tournament.

However, it was only the end of September. The September 29th, to be frank. Friday. That's when leader meetings were on, each friday. Riot kept track of each. She attended 23 so far. At the start it was just her and Chandler, even then they didn't get along but they wanted to bulit some type of connection towards local leaders.

During those meetings, up-coming battles or events are discussed. Smoothies and food is provided sometimes for the motivation. Team leaders may even share stories.

Riot was thinking carefully on what what the other leaders may say to her team, but she wasn't bothered. Because there was this one time Parka invited her team over and nobody minded. And Parka is someone that gave normal inklings headaches.

Finally arriving after a walk through the short-cut. It wasn't awfully populated, probably because the youth would rather do turf wars rather than waste time sitting around in the square. Easier for Riot to find where the leaders were habitating this time.

Who this week were reading magazines at the table near the popular foodtruck. No inklings were around them, frankly. Unfortunately she saw Parka, sitting on the other side of the table.

Taking her team from behind, she approached Parka with modesty, she did not look interested. "I'm here with my team."

"Oh your team?" Parka said. She was sitting with her arms closed, with a smoothie by her side. "You took those losers with you?"

She was wearing her red cap, badge decorated jacket and red shoes. All red. And her red tentacles were presented straight-forward. Parka lived to her team's name. Truly the Fire Fanatic. Her personality matched though, she was the definition of an asshole.

"They're not losers!" Riot protested.

"Today's losers. I saw the match, you know." Parka snarled, she played around with her hair. "Worthless. I suppose Chandler finally got what he deserved."

Such a bitch! Riot thought. This isn't what the leaders meeting supposed to be.

"Parka, I'm not here to fight." Riot answered, her head aching already. "We have stuff to discuss, I am sure."

Parka just frowned, she took the sip of the smoothie. "Fine. Take the chairs for your teammates."

Senting Shield to take handle of the chairs, she spotted Chandler finally arriving. 5 minutes after she did. Maybe the short-cut really is doing miracles. On the other hand, Luna looked like he's going to snap at Parka, who was mocking his blaster skills while Jet tried to start an convo with Moss.

"Hey Chandler!" Parka greeted the leader after she left Luna in his own chair, uncomfortable. "Sit beside me, the meeting is just starting."

Sometimes, Riot wanted to Parka to disappear, but that's not possible. She'll always be there. The 96 Gal Deco main has been here ever since Riot first stepped into the scene. It'd feel oddly different without her, even as much as she was hated.

"Thanks," Chandler said. He took his notebook out from his bag and threw it on the table. "We have a lot to discuss and when I say a lot, I mean it."

"It'd better be interesting." Luna shoot back.

"Luna, it'd be as interesting as your insults." Chandler spoke. Riot could clearly understand why both him and Parka, who was now very into this conversation and passed him his notebook thing when he asked. "Yesterday, I have designed the plan for everyone here to follow. This, being an clear inspiration of Revered Blue's battle ideology."

Riot tried to remember what the Revered Blue's Ideology is, then frowned. She wasn't too keen on it.

"Are you serious man?" Moss, the octoling leader with an afro, spoke. "Rev's ideas never worked back years ago, how are they supposed to work now? We can't allow ourselves to shut down before battles. We need communication with everyone here."

She already knew what he meant. Revered Blue. Back in what might have been her parents' days, the outstanding, hard-working Splattershot Pro main dominated the ranked battle scene, shortly after his conquering in the turf war bulletboards. Good player, however the little idelogy thing he made up was terrible. It was an power-hungry method of gaining good ranks, surely, but the lack of sportmanship and sharing weakened everything. At the end of the day, tournament groups that followed the rule were broken because of the lack of communication.

"We don't need those dumb little meetings," Chandler directed at Moss. The White Flag Republic members were looking back at forth in confusion. "All we need are in-clan meetings. Not this. We don't learn anything, we are just held back! We know much about ourselves and it's a waste of time."

There would have been countless yowls, but Chandler continued. "If we speak to ourselves, this thing becomes a joke. You see, we are all supposed to be in desperate hate of another. One of us has to be in the top and this will assure it."

The atmosphere has never been this tense. Nobody else was at the Square anymore other than them but it felt like the temperature was rising to a dangerous climax thanks to Chandler. Riot had to speak against it. She had to. "This isn't for power, Chandler."

"It's all for power, Riot! And I thankfully support it!" Parka backed up Chandler, which made Riot cringe. "Our teams could unite in division, and the powerful division of two will battle eachother. Then that team has cup's trust."

"No. No." Moss said. "But if it has to, I agree with Riot. This isn't for power. This is for a time's shake."

In the back, Jet looked in the worst mood. "My first meeting and this already happens!? You're crazy, Chandler. But I didn't know you were this crazy. After all Rocket isn't here. This united thing would never work. It's always been calm, why are you like this now?"

Chandler smirked, it was pretty ugly. "Oh Jet, it's only for everyone's good. You can view my notebooks on everything, if you want."

"No thanks!" Jet yelled back.

Riot's mind at the moment was buzzing. Chandler was always, always annoying however he was never this crazy. Is this because of some propaganda he saw on the internet? 

No, she has to cancel this meeting. Or else it will get out of hand. She saw Luna's and Jet's faces, they looked like they're going to tear Chandler apart.

"We won't view any of your notebooks!" She announced, Chandler was still smirking. "Infact, me and my team are going home. This isn't what we came for. Not this nonsense."

Parka laughed. "Going home? Pussy!"

"I'm going to. Didn't even want to come in since Rocket isn't here and we always need her." Moss said. He stood up from his chair and directed down the square. Riot and her team followed, without taking a glance at the remaining leaders.

"Whatever you do." Chandler shouted at them from across the square. "We'll still implement the rule, like it or not. We've had this turmoil for a few weeks now, and we can't confuse ourselves with frenemies."

Riot didn't even want to argue back, it was useless. "This isn't you, Chandler."

"If you changed yourself," He lashed out. "I can change myself too."

Speeding up her journey, Riot wondered if what he said was true. Maybe he showed his true colours. Whether it was this or that, she won't let Chandler change anything. Especially without Rocket in sight. But this was the best way for him to strike, just after their battle.

Another problem. Who knew trying to defeat Anchor was mentally difficult.

*****


	3. Take it to the heart (Chapter 3)

Day later, things felt odd. Riot still had no clue why the meeting was ruined like this and if what Chandler said was just to make her mad or just an awful idea to generate awful consequences.

Tomorrow will bring her another battle with Team Blue Wave, switching things up, but she'd hate to see Chandler. Today Rocket is returning from her campus trip and Riot wants her to hear about the things that have been said during yesterday's meeting.

But now, she was stuck inside her apartment with her teammates, cramped up on the couch with Jet. Shield was out shopping for general needs, Luna was reading a newspaper, without his white headphones on of course.

"Jet, let's not get too discreet into Chandler's words," Riot said to her deputy, the two were discussing as much as possible the past hour. "This could be a sick prank being pulled on us."

"But... don't you think that he's for real?" Jet replied.

Riot was half sure about it, because there were only two possibilities. "I've known him for a year now."

Which was true, he was the first one she meet when she arrived inside the square. At first it might've been just a small friendship, but the ties cut loose after months of training and battling together.

"One year isn't much!" Jet exclaimed, however she didn't mean to be too loud towards her leader. "I've known Luna for 18 years and only 3 of those he was actually competent."

Luna peeked through his newspaper. "Hey! You know I can hear you guys, right?"

"Yep." Riot smiled. Grateful to have such teammates after many years of awaiting, and now that things may end up for worse, she knows she has such good inklings on her side. "And Jet, we'll just have to see what he does next. If he's not satire he'll defiantly continue this act." 

"Supposedly. I just want all of us to be friends honestly.." Jet replied, her voice dropping. 

"Same," Riot said. The thoughts on being friends with Chandler were unbearable to her, however she could see why. "But reality sucks and we can't all be friends."

Luna dropped his magazine on the floor the moment later. He crossed his arms. "We can't let Chandler decide what's best for everyone."

"But how are we going to do that?" Jet eyed the inkling boy who looked rather serious and threatening. But that was the usual. "Rocket does not know and it looks like Parka joined in his pact!"

Riot froze. "The pact..."

If Chandler and Parka were really in a pact, Riot wouldn't be able to break anything. The whole local leader thing would be in ruins, and the colour pattern will feel like a money grab for the winner, especially if the goal is to share the money individually if won among the leaders. This was why this whole was started; nobody was supposed to be in charge of eachother. Everything had to work together to get the money or so the plan said.

"That means they broke off the agreement and that's nothing good."

Luna shoved himself up on the couch beside them. "There was an agreement? Which one?"

"The money-share one," Riot replied. If her assumptions were right, it'd make sense that Chadler would hog all the money for himself. "Perhaps Chandler and Parka do not trust us, or Moss. Or Rocket."

"Not a suprise!" Jet said, she looked really agressive out of the sudden, but she kept her cool. "Remember that time he didn't let us know about the battle between him and Parka? However he did tell Rocket...."

Luna snorted. "Rocket's kind of his friend from what I've gathered but I don't attend the meetings so my accusations are very likely false."

Riot listened in to what they were saying. If Parka and Chandler can't trust them, then what was the past meetings all for? Some coincidence to pass the boring time being stuck in an apartment?

"I should go to Rocket's house tonight and discuss this because this entire situations is just.." Riot didn't know what to say. 

"Yeah, I think you should!" Jet stated. She leaned to Luna's side. "And my cousin here shall be the solver here."

Luna stood up, he didn't look assured by her words. "Huh? Why me?"

"You're always so grumpy..!" Jet teased.

"Well! I sometimes wonder why." He tried to jump back on the other side of the couch, but landed near Riot. "Our leader is a better genius."

Watching as her teammates messed around, she tried to think about what's yet to come. But that'd stopped her.

"If you insist." Riot replied hastily. "We have some house-cleaning to do before Shield comes back. I'll go to Rocket's later."

"Alright." Jet nodded, she took the hand of her cousin's. "Come on Luna, we'll start with your room."

Sure, it was only the afternoon. Cold afternoon in september. That's one of the first days of autumn and it doesn't feel like it, with all those upcoming tournaments and events that always lead back in summer, it feels more exciting but more busy. It's not how it always was, when Riot would take herself out just for training. No team. Last autumn she was alone by herself.

She saw the two teammates running up the stairs like children. She was used to this everyday. And she does not regret it.

There are a lot of things to do.

******

Riot's room was unfairly small, but it fit everything she needed. Her tip books, notebooks, diaries, weapons, merchandise, cds...

The little shelter was the most comfortable place in her life. Her bed was some kind of heaven when she got tired, but does she stay much in here? Not so long.

With many battles, trainings and whatnot the place seems abounded. But now that she got her teammates to do the job around the house (previously, it would have been her job last week now it was theirs) she could do anything.

One of those things, of course, is go on social media. She has all her friends added and mutuals, along with the leaders too. Expect Parka. She declined her rude request to prawn around on her page and leave nasty messages.

Suprisingly, she had Chandler on it. Not like she interacts with him that much, his entire feed is images of him. Acting like he's a globally famous boy- posting selfies in questionable poses ever since he has turned 18. And when Riot dares to look at him, she cringes away. Completely closes the app. Just no.

Hers was just pictures of her weapons or friends. She didn't want it to get too inclusive. 

But she wasn't so interested in looking at her friends' feed. Nor knowing what Chandler does more in his spare time, clearly just by seeing his highlights of parties. 

She wanted to search up Anchor's name. She haven't done that in a week. Mostly due all the battles her team was assigned.

Perhaps, there would be certain updates wherever he is, it's not possible he has disappeared like that? Months of researching got her nowhere.

There were articles from years ago. She never really cared for those, but seeing as there was no more evidence, she tapped on one of them. Interestingly, instead of an report on the number of tournaments Anchor has won, or all his medals that he has obtained inequitably, the storyline was about illegal mafia weapons.

Of course, this confused Riot. Maybe startled. But as she continued reading through the various notes, contacts and info, she saw that Anchor was indeed, arrested once for illegal roller hoarding. Didn't really say whether or not he used them unfairly on the field.

Problematic.... she remembered him being when she still saw him wiping teams out one by one, causing chaos that could not be stopped.

Nobody at that time was as good as him.

But seeing as Anchor supposedly was doing illegal activities, then there would have been people who'd preceed him in his title. But that never happened. 

Riot always knew he had sick energy. But that hatred only came from what he did to her and her past team, seperating them for only bad reasons. 

Not wanting to continue the search, she closed her phone and placed it on her miniature desk. 

She got her headphones and listened to some music, not wishing to think about anything more, especially not those two problems; Anchor and Chandler. Chandler being the more important one because if he wins, the chance of her getting some kind of revenge is almost impossible.

Little was known to the solutions. Bliss isn't coming near.

The knock on her door was the last thing she needed. Shield has returned, and he somewhat knew she relaxing in her room.

"Come in." She said. 

"Hey Riot," Shield walked in with a bottle of orange juice. "Here you go, your favourite flavour."

He handed it to her and she just returned an appreciative look. "Thanks!"

"No problem." He was about to go back, probably ashamed because he disturbed Riot's music session. But he stood still for a second. "Are you going to Rocket's today? Because, I really think you should."

"Yeah. I will.." Riot replied without thinking. Answer was really obvious. "She's a leader just like me, she must know."

Shield was holding on the doorknob. "Good."

As he went out, Riot dropped her headphones. Perhaps she could go to Rocket now before the night falls? It'd be more of an appropriate timing. 

Carelessly, she ran out of her room and then down the stairs connecting the team's rooms. She passed her teammates, who instead of cleaning now were watching a show. Luna was munching on popcorn and Jet was drinking her cold cocktail.

She got her school shoes on. Her phone in front pocket of her jacket incase of some rare emergency, she was ready for the trip to Rocket's house.

The yellow-inkling's reaction was kind of important to her and she wondered if Rocket will believe her on the things Chandler chattered. Just little proof she has, so far.

Anchor wasn't the biggest problem, right now.

Very unfortunate.

*****

Dusky days in inkopolis were by far the best, walking around the neighbour where nobody is around because it's drastically cold, even though it wasn't Winter and snow is almost impossible to imagine in September.

There were a lot of apartments around here, barely any backyard space. Luckily only teams get their own training areas. 

Riot was passing multiple houses, enjoying the view of the flower gardens near one of them. This must be close to where Rocket lives, as she'd think this setting would fit her regardless.

Finally finding her house after taking a peek at all of them, she rang the bell. Waiting for the door to open patiently.

And so it did and frankly Rocket opened it and not one of her teammates. Rocket looked really puzzled once she saw Riot. "Hey Riot? Do you need anything?"

There was no time for Riot to spare. She needs to explain everything that's been said yesterday by Chandler and she will not let it slide.

"I have stuff to say." She walked into the house as Rocket lead her. The house smelled with great aroma, and she noticed the paintings on the walls bleaming with colours, it felt like an paradise. But this wasn't what she came for.

"Okay then..." Rocket sounded like she didn't understand anything. "Moss is in the living room so you can join us there."

The statement lighten up Riot's mood. With Moss there, she will have another eye-witness on the scene, that is if Moss didn't tell her what happened already or spoiled any wretching details.

As she entered the living room, she held eye-contact with the octoling, who looked rather happy to see her. "Hey Riot!"

The living room was much different compared to the entrance. There weren't any antique paintings hanging on the wall, instead soft fabric cloth stuck out of the walls, which made it comfortable to lean on the sofa side of the room. The TV was turned on, but in low volume. 

"Hello Moss." She said it back, taking a seat. There was tea and cookies on the table, but she didn't really want it. If she was to eat now, chances are she'd be sick to the stomach. 

Rocket looked like she's going to explode from suspense. "Alrighty then.. Riot, you've came here for things to discuss, am I correct? Me and Moss were just planning out for the mock games later on in the month."

The moment after Rocket said that, Moss might have figured out what she was on about that. "The thing that happened yesterday?"

"Yes. That." Riot nodded, she postioned herself to face towards Rocket who looked even more puzzled than she did. "Do you know what I'm on right?"

"No, Moss hasn't told me anything."

"Great I'll tell you everything because it's been bugging me for hours now." She began, all the three inklings didn't look too pleased with how this conversation will go. But Riot herself waited for the advice. Maybe since Rockey was a bit of a friend to Chandler, she'd get to know some details? 

"Yesterday, we did a meeting. I know you weren't here Rocket and it wasn't wise of us to debate matters. But we did." Riot continued, whatever next she said she hoped it wouldn't make her panic. "Well, one person did. Chandler insisited along with Parka that we should... cancel the meetings."

Rocket's expression deepened. The poor yellow inkling was out of words, still confused, but probably got the idea. "What? Why....he's always been bragging to me each time a day beforehand about him showing off his achievements! It'd be out of character!"

"Well I think he's being manipulated by Parka," Riot answered. She was just as lost in theory as they were. "He's always been annoying. But remember when they announced two weeks ago they're going to work together?"

"Yeah I agree with Riot's suspicions. I bet he is manipulated by her." Moss added in.

"We dust that allegation off the table once they jabbed at eachother day later!" Rocket replied, but with regret in her voice. "Sorry. He's my friend. But if that's really what he did then-

"He did say all that.." Moss interrupted her.

"You can ask one of my teammates, I took them with me." Riot agreed with Moss.

But Rocket did not look convinced. "I still don't believe it. However, you may be right and if you are, I'll fight against it. But seriously, Chandler?"

Sometimes, the truth was hard to accept. Riot knew that, experience-wise. From the time she was told her team was disbanded to know being told they should dismiss all leader meetings. 

"Then you'll see at the next leader's meeting." Riot had no evidence to change her mind completely. "And then you'll see that me and Moss were correct!"

"I just need proof, Riot." Rocket tried to sound less passive. "Chandler might not be your friend, but I've been his, kind of. We've had our backs in some arrangements."

"Well your friend is acting bonkers currently!" Moss yelled. 

"Alright, alright." Riot finally wanted to end off this whole entire discussion. It was going nowhere. No voice tapes of Chandler acting like some appointed supreme leader, nor any photographs of his hoard of planning notebooks. "Then, next week."

"Yeah...."

Riot stood up, this didn't go well, but at least Rocket wasn't in an worsen mood. "Well see you then. Thanks for taking me in."

****

The dark blue tentacled inkling took her way out of the house. After of course, saying her goodbyes to the leaders. 

She didn't make Rocket fully believe what she has told about what things Chandler said he was planning to do. The mission failed, but the ship hasn't completely sinked in, none-the-less.

Arriving back home, she talked with her teammates about how the conversation went with Rocket. Shield thought Rocket might even join them, Jet thinks everything will go bad in the end and Luna said... things that Riot wouldn't dare to talk about or even think about, really.

So was the life of a leader who struggled to keep her leader treaty together. It was funny how just a month ago, even if Parka was being awful to everybody that neared her, everyone was having some peaceful talks together.

Chandler and Rocket would usually exchange top tips amongst themselves, maybe moss would tune in, but that was usually after they ended off with that. Riot didn't really have a close friend there, everyone was different. She respected that of course.

Her teammates were her only real friends. The closest leader to her was Moss. Moss, an octoling. Now she hated octolings before, but that was years before they were fully accepted into the society. Now, her close friend was the octoling.

They were close, but not far too close. And that is because Moss is already far too close with someone else, an inkling from his team. Autumn. His sweetheart.

Riot met Autumn before, even if she never battled with Strong leaves before. She was the first person Moss told that they were dating, and Riot accepted that. In fact, she could see how happy both Moss and Autumn looked on their first date.

Cute, really cute. Riot wished she had somebody like that. But for now, she'd rather focus on the battle scene. Not lovey dovey stuff.

For now, she wanted to make sure Chandler does not screw up the entire thing. And persuade Parka to not be the asshole she is all the time. Big things.

Once that’s done, maybe she’d get her happy ending. 

And that’s all after she wins against Anchor right? At this point she thinks should give up in thinking she’ll meet him again.

But it’s been intriguing... ever since she saw that article. 

Maybe. Maybe things will work out at the end. 

Who said it’ll be easy anyways?

*****


	4. Monster (Chapter 4)

Despite her not wanting to see Chandler at all, Riot's imagination of how today's match will go was clearly positive.

This time around it was switched up. Blue Wave Team are the unfortunate ones with the randomly assigned weapons. Riot was glad this happened, but at the same time she'd probably get no new reaction from the crazy leader himself.

After all, this is just like last time, just the opposite roles. And she wanted to get this done with and go back home and complete whatever was left to do, she had enough of battling with him, frankly this will be her last time in ages. 

Arriving just on time with her other teammates, Blue Wave were the first ones to turn up, they were holding their weapons. Chandler caught her eye, he had the E-Litre.

"Aye, we're here now!" Jet said, but not too loudly. "Now Luna wouldn't be able to call me a slug now."

Riot turned around to her, not too sure on what excitement was there. "We have 5 minutes of intermission, and I don't think any of us want to interact with Blue Wave Team."

"I think I should just go to Shield. Don't you think he looks a bit lonely sitting beside the deck?" Jet replied.

Today's battle will be held on Manta Maria. This was one of Riot's favourite maps, for some reason her charger sucess unravels itself here, specifically on how the place is lay-out. It wasn't like The Reef, which she didn't like when using a charger or some other heavy-weight weapon. Cod, the memories of the last match made her cringe.

"Sure.." Riot accepted. She didn't want Jet near the blue wave team, who were supposedly around the corner gossiping. She herself was sat down near the chilly port of the ship area. Luna was relaxing reading a book, he probably forgot that a match is going to start soon.

Jet ran up, the wind just got stronger. Thank cod Riot and her team had their support hoodies on, or they'd be shivering like mad. As bad as it was, she's already made out a plan on things through-out the match will go.

Her deputy has disappeared from her sight just as the leaves sway away. She's only seen Mist and Torquise, who looked not happy with their recommendations. Mist got the carbon roller and Torquise got the rapid blaster. Sea got the heavy splatling, or as she has heard.

Not like she knows any of the foolish and crazed other Blue Wave Team members. She's only been used to the leaders and her team, and would only interact with them during battles and it usually wasn't kind.

Great, everyone's doing their thing. She thought. Jet's talking with Shield and Luna is reading a book. What should I do?

To be honest, she wished she didn't think about that. She got poked a moment later hard.

"Riotie!!!"

She turned around. Ah as it wasn't the person she wanted to avoid the most. COD, is this really the right time?

"You've all decided to come up here. Against me. With your weapons!" He continued, slowly emphasising. "I thought because of the meeting on Friday you wouldn't come...."

"As much as I didn't want to, I'm stuck here with you." She said resentfully and with honesty. "How's the E-Litre for you?"

"Perfect!"

"Yeah right. You can only use the roller as much as I remember."

"Riot, I can master any weapon I want to!"

He was starting to get on her nerves. Riot didn't even want to interact with him, childish he is right now, but happened at the meeting when he was spewing out his plan of tournament world domination? The puzzle does not connect in any way.

"Sure. Let me see you struggle," She started to smirk but wasn't as amused. "I'd snipe you before you even get to the catwalks."

Chandler probably would have looked like he was going to come back with another annoying line but instead just muttered. "Ok."

"I'll guess I'll just have to go and win again now!" She yelled in the same tone he had and escaped from the situation that was accuring in the spot. 

Now near where her teammates are, she saw Chandler giving her an death-stare. This is the second time in a row she's did this to him, it was hilarous but she still felt a bit of sorrowness. 

And doubtiness. He's acting all noisy now but at the time of the next meeting he'll break her down if he doesn't think of some perfect plan to piece everything back together. 

Riot yawned. When is this match going to start? Everyone was now shuffling in some circle, Luna stopped reading and yanked his leg all over the ground which stopped Torquise trying to pass in.

Regardless of the conflict. The two teams acted like it was any other day.

Riot didn't like it.

******

Finally, the time has came. Now, Riot was standing dependably beside her team. The wind was still blowing harsh and her Kensa Charger was hard to hold accurately. 

Shield just placed his Octobrush like a stick. Luna hold his Kensa Luna Blaster up high like a champion... Jet on other hand was handling her N-ZAP 85 in her two hands.

In the distance, Blue Wave Team looked unsured. Chandler was yanking his E-Litre making sure it doesn't fall. Mist was seen frowning with her Carbon Roller, then Torquise smiled at her with his Rapid Blaster flicking in. Sea looked fatique carrying the Splatling around.

There was no time for thinking about anything related to the past events. Riot had to quickly tell them what to do. She wants this match to end quickly.

"Jet, you'll charge your Ink Armour and use it when Shield gets ahold of the Rainmaker. Luna will protect him of course," She looked at her teammates with determination that they won't do wrong. Luna nodded and she continued. "Our mission today is to get the knock-out and make Chandler regret his decisions on wanting to split."

She meant everything and she knew she got her team's approval. It was only little time left for the match bell to ring.

"Alright. But who's going to protect you, Riot?" Shield asked nervously.

"I can take care of my self. Trust me, I'm not called one of the best charger mains in the area for no reason." Riot replied, obviously pointing out her achievements, as much as she hated to be braggish.

"Riot is right!" Jet chimed in. "Let's get our first knock-out in weeks!"

Then, as predicted, the bell went off. Everyone hopped off the platform like mad. Riot was first, followed by Shield. 

The entire team charged for the rainmaker. Riot pushed herself onwards to one of the platforms that surronded the catwalk hook area. She was ready to snipe anyone that comes near.

And to her suprise, someone did. She unmercifully wiped out Sea as the poor splatling user tried to unload.

That was fast. She thought, jumping off and closer to the barrier which burst with their ink. Seems like the rest of their team are slacking off back in their base.

But there wasn't any time for blabbering about Blue Wave, the knockout still had to happen. Whatever they think.

The golden Rainmaker shined upon the area. Riot got herself to the ink Shield was hiding in. 

"Take it. I'll look out for Chandler." She said to him. "Please don't be scared."

With those words, he just nodded. He blushed hard red, strangely. Was there a reason he was hiding in ink? Riot couldn't figure out why he was really shy on the battlefield.

She loaded her charge and headed up to the enemy's hook platform that was connected easily to the base and which the rainmaker stand was placed.

Luna flew ahead of Riot and inked the pathway as he went, Shield followed him with the heavy rainmaker, trying his best to swim through without any repercussions.

"Where the hell is Blue Wave Team?" Luna shouted out rudely, enough for anyone around the ship to hear. "Hello? Are you fools there?"

Riot could tell Luna was pretty mad at what happened with Chandler back at the meeting and he's made it obvious. But there was no answer. The deputy, Jet was inking through the place. 

The Kensa Charger main sniped pathway to the grounded base area. She turned her head to oversee what's happening in the base, but she couldn't see anyone. "Odd, but it's probably some trick.."

"Who should go first?" Jet asked, peeking through each corner.

"We should all go and let Riot watch over us." Luna replied, this time he didn't sound like he's going to blow someone's head off. "Me and Jet will jump in first and then Shield will."

"Sounds good." Riot murmured. "Risking it, but for a good cause. Let's go."

She assured herself that there was still loneliness in the opponents and to her suprise it was. It could be that they're planning a quick attack on them while hiding in their ink. Whichever, she'll get to know about just now.

Following Luna who decided to set this plan as it's host, she was in the back. She didn't want to get splatted. That's what she wants to happen least to her. With her special ready, though, it would probably be difficult. 

Luna jumped out just as Riot crawled at the end. Then Jet landed on the ground. 

And then Shield. This is about time she saved a snipe and...

This is the moment their enemies sneakied on them.

Riot could see from the wall she has been hiding beside that Mist appeared beside them, especially near Shield with her Carbon Roller that she has been flicking repetitively. Luna tried to fight it off and Jet used her ink armour. 

Riot unloaded one of her snipes, but it was no use. Mist dodged it as she went onto splatting Luna, who couldn't blast ink at the correct time.

Now kneeled down, Riot could see that the other Blue Wave Team members went in to defend as Shield was splatted and then so was Jet, who was stuck in the cyan ink as it landed on her. 

Then there went Chandler, acting all smug with his E-Litre on point. He was scoping the area and Riot knew what she could do. Something that wouldn't take her into their base, obviously.

Without hesistation she sniped him off the hook quickly. He didn't even see it coming and that made Riot smile like a fool.

As the illuminated squid figure of Chandler faded away in the sky, the teammates have captured the scene and rushed in to avenge their leader.

That is the perfect time to ran away and let my teammates catch on. She thought.

But are they going to quickly find her? Blue Wave Team didn't even bother busting or picking up the Rainmaker, but were on their way to splat Riot. Frankly the middle area was covered in her own team's ink.

Beside her, Jet landed safely. "Riot, I know what we can do! Splat them all!"

Followed on by Shield and Luna, Riot felt like this could be a good enough idea if her teammates weren't outnumbered. "Yeah they're near us. We should get them and ma-

Getting interrupted midsetence by Mist and Sea was the last thing she needed. The two Blue Wave Team players looked bloodshoot and ready to attack them.

She took Shield's hand and walked back from wherever they were. "Shield, can you swing up on them?"

"Y-Yeah, I-I'll try." He shuttered back. 

She let go and got more charging ready. If they successfully splat them all and head back to the enemy base they will get their chance of an wipe-out. Or would they?

Managing to snipe Sea just like usually, Mist was left with Torquise prowling around her with his Rapid Blaster slowly working. This helped Shield very much as she could see, her friend was starting to catch them around the area.

Jet joined it and the two took care of Mist, who couldn't swing her roller one more time. Then Torquise was easily defeated with help of Luna.

Again, Riot noticed the lack of Chandler's help. He wasn't even in the sight. Riot could guess he's hiding out on the base, fully charged waiting for his next prey. Because that's what he does, and she knows him more than she wants to.

"I'll take the Rainmaker," Riot shouted at to her teammates and they listened. "Shield and Luna jump off first and Jet will help me out. We can do this."

"Mhm." Shield nodded.

The entire team carefully crossed to the base borders, where the Rainmaker should be under. It was silent, and their footsteps could only been heard. Cracking noises of wind blowing of the trees only was moderately and the team didn't know if they had to jump in like last time.

If it had to be done, then alas.

"Go first." Riot told Shield. "Try and break the cover. Recover the Rainmaker and I'll take it."

"Fair enough plan." He said back.

So he went in and with the help of his teammates burst out the barrier. Riot happily stood observing while the rest of her teammates landed back onto it. Shield took the rainmaker and swam in the pathway created by Jet who was carelessly inking away.

Suddenly, two of the opposing teams jumped out. 

Just like last time, Riot thought. There was no much she can do but snipe them. She yanked her charge onto Mist, and it got her but Torquise and another inkling were rapidly going after her teammates in one claustrophobic place.

She zoomed herself in and find out that the other inkling was nobody but the arrogant leader himself, Chandler. But why was he out in the open with a weapon he was extremely weak with?

"Talk about a death wish.." Riot whispered to herself as she sniped Chandler off the track. "Just so bad with the charger, aren't you?"

Long at last, she didn't hear any name-calling or anything like that from Chandler as he again faded and shortly after, Shield took the Raimmaker to it's barricade.

They won. With the price that they wouldn't have to battle eachother again in weeks.

*******

It was Jet's tradition to celebrate with singing and dancing after they win a match. No cake, just the annoying music playing on her stereo. Riot thinks she's crazy, especially since it's in front of her enemies.

Blue Wave Team looked rather emotionless, like they didn't care about losing. Fine with her, but Chandler looked rather impressed with himself despite getting splatted twice by Riot.

She wanted to tell Jet that she'd rather prefer her to celebrate in their apartment instead of on a windy, cold seaside that made her shiver deliberately, but of course the leader of the Blue Wave had to approach her after she was done thinking about him.

"Riot," He said, she was suprised that he didn't call her by that stupid nickname. "Can I talk to you in private, please?"

So posh and formal sounding, Riot was rather confused by what he means. Will he ramble on about her winning or something along those lines? Or is it of what happened at the meeting? Regardless of which, she didn't want to leave her teammates shuffling to the music but since it's Chandler and she needs to know as much about him she accepted. "Yes, make it quick though."

A quick silence passed through and then Chandler happily cheered up. "Follow me!"

He walked Riot into some dark corner beside the entrance that lead to the Manta Maria itself, supposedly this was where props and rubbish was held in. This place was more chilly than the porch she was forced to wait on. 

Her teammates were just black figures in the distance when she got there, but the music was obnoxiously loud. Very disappointing. 

But that's probably better than being stuck alone with Chandler. Riot would think it's going to be dangerous; she does not trust him at all.

"You might be wondering why I'm taking you to this terrible smelling and damped area," Chandler started to speak. "Well I won't be kidnapping you, don't worry. We need to talk about what happened on Friday."

He’s downright terrifying. Cod can he like leave me alone? She thought. But she was literally pinned to the wall by him. 

While questioning how he and his team could wear headbands, blue t-shirts and short navy pants on the cold weather. 

“That. You’re crazy.” She was uncomfortably struggling to get his hands off her, but he still postioned her facing him. “Can you let off me? I can’t speak when you’re holding me like this.”

“I’m making sure you don’t ran off.” He winked, still holding her, although giving her personal space, of course. “Now tell me Riotie, why are you declining all this and calling me crazy? Would you rather want all those money if you worked hard enough and won, or sharing it unfairly even to weaker teams?”

Riot quite didn’t sure who he meant when he said “weaker teams” regardless, she got pissed by being stuck here trying to argue back on matters that shouldn’t have happened in the first place. 

“You agreed to this ages ago. And so did Parka.” She replied, not in the greatest form currently. “Why are you even supporting her? She’d awful.”

“Because she’s my close friend.” He claimed.

Close friends? Or more? Takes a lot for Parka to be friends with anyone. Riot was buzzed. “So she’s manipulating you! Amazing.”

“Not manipulating...” He took his hands off her. Riot smiled in relief. “I told her my ideas and she accepted me. Best of all, we’re going to work to get all that money if we won to ourselves. And better, if you don’t accept, it’ll still be done. Just like I said before, like it or not it will happen.”

“Jeez.” Riot looked annoyed. “Just wait till Rocket hears you at the next meeting, we’ll be 3 teams and you’ll be only be 2. You’d be the last one laughing..”

It suddenly started to rain, which suited the scene. It wasn’t wanted and that’s just how it related to the things that were happening right now. However as much as she didn’t want to be here.

“Bleh. Whatever she thinks, it’s an amazing idea that I will implement.” He said. Taking some steps apart from her. “You’re not understanding now but you will be. See you at the next meeting in 5 days, Riotie!”

There was nothing new that she’s learnt. Just that Chandler was as much of an annoyance as he was. And probably dumb. Revered Blue’s ideology? Remade? And especially to damage the contract that they’ve all made about sharing the money amongst themselves? 

What’s next, Chandler will make them fight to death and whoever wins gets to compete in the cup?

******

She was pretty nauseous as he head off. Being pinned point to the dry wall was torture enough, but being spat nasty ideas at her that will likely break off the normal meetings that she usually loved to attend.

Now, walking along the pavement to their apartment buliding, Riot decided to check her phone for anything important. Since there was an blue notification dot on her social media account, which meant someone send her a message.

Standing still near Jet and Shield who were both listening to music together, but thankfully not celebrating or dancing to it, she went on it. 

Her theory was that maybe Rocket spammed her with messages on how the match went, due to having to stay off to prepare for Rocket Squad’s grand finale with Checkshirt unite. Which she didn’t mind. Riot would happily inform her what happened, just not being pin point by the creepy Chandler. 

Then she realised it was Moss. She clicked on it and read it in her head.

Moss72: Riot, are you free for splat zones at Kelp with my team for practice battling?

Instantly, she said yes. She was ready for a battle with a new team she hasn’t battled with before, as it usually was new and funnier. 

GothicCharge: When?

Moss72: Thursday at 5pm, if you may.

GothicCharge: That’s fine! I’ll tell my team tomorrow.

Even if she already ended off her matchup again with Team Blue Wave. She’ll wait to surprise her teammates as she’d probably upset them if she was to tell them about that they’re going to have to battle again in 3 days.

But, everything was better than being near Chandler now, right? He’s the enemy currently as much as Riot doesn’t want to think of him as one. Completely innocent he might look, but like a poisonous serpent inside. 

And Moss is an ally, he is completely against Chandler’s hypocrisy and leans on what Riot agrees with.

She’ll be more comfortable around Strong leaves.

Even if she hasn’t meet them all yet. 

Once she got inside her apartment, she treated herself with snacks and videos. Long day, it will be. 

Or long week. But she doesn’t want to think about that now. 

*******


	5. Higher expectations (Chapter 5)

"WE WILL NOT LEAVE YOU ALONE IF YOU DON'T TELL US WHAT HAPPENED WITH CHANDLER!"

Riot was now back at her apartment with her other teammates, nobody looked tired, strangely. And with that, she's been barged with Jet and Shield asking her numerous questions that she'd wish she didn't have to answer, but she had to.

This time instead of the living room everyone was gathered in Jet's room watching the TV, waiting for the news channel to come up. After all, Riot didn't have time to realise it was October now. New month. New expectations. Later on the Colour Pattern Cup will be started! 

Or will it be, new expectations? Or the same old mistakes she's made in the past?

Because currently she's been getting bugged.

"Okay but chill it down a bit Jet," She told off her deputy. "We don't want to wake up your cousin."

"Ehh he always go to sleep after matches, I find that odd! Now, please me and Shield are waiting patiently!" Jet replied sarcastically.

Whatever happened a few hours would be odd to describe. But regradless, an explanation was to be provided. "You know, just him being a nuisance who wants to threw his dumb plans up my throat."

"No, you TELL US EVERYTHING. I seen you following him somewhere near the shipyard!" Jet exclaimed, but not in an annoying way, Riot could see that she laughed it off when she spoke like that.

"Fine," Riot started to fully storytell the entire event. "He lead me into a dark corner and said his ideas are very much canon and serious. Happy now?"

I mean it was the truth, right? Riot thought to herself. With Shield monitoring the TV and Jet by her side on the bed it was hard to say everything in a formal matter.

"Will that dude ever leave you alone?" Jet replied. "It's like he has an obsession."

"I hope he doesn't go near Riot ever again! He doesn't even consider her thoughts on this. Utter dictator.." Shield chimed in from the position he was sitting. 

"Yeah, still want to get things sorted out by Friday." Riot added.

But it was no use. He'd probably interrupt everything. She'd just going to lose another precious group, leaving her only with her team as her only prized salvation. 

"When will the news start?" Shield spewed out, he was too focused that he ignored Riot's reply. "Wait, I'm on the wrong channel. Silly me."

Will Colour Pattern season sparkle? If every group is going to be divided it's not going to work at all. This is wrong, especially since it's been discussed to share everything fairly once it was done and not be the selfish inkling being who hog all the trophie and money to themselves. 

Unlike Anchor. She wouldn't want to be like Anchor. So why does Chandler want to be like him? Riot didn't even know if he knew him, but he must have. So popular... so feared.

"Hey it's starting now!" Jet distracted Riot's thoughts, but probably for the better. "NEWS!"

She needs to be quiet or Luna will scold us all. She thought to herself. She liked Jet just not her loudness.

Everyone in the room give direct eye contact to the television screen as it started. This is the part where they should know the cup's exclusive guest. Or whatever was mentioned. 

"Welcome to the daily headliner," The newsreporter started to talk. "We have exclusive pictures of yesterday's gathering around Sunbay's arenas about the news for the cup that starts later in the month for those who missed it!"

"Wait, there was a gathering?" Jet whimpered. 

"Shush." Shield hissed at her.

On the screen, Riot could see a big festival going on, zooming in random inkling groups dancing or parading around what could be an opening ceremony being held; with important figures in front of it.

One thing that intriguted Riot, was the middle-sized female inkling. Red and black bows on her head, Red-sprinkled coat and high black and orange heels. She almost looks like Parka, just a bit smaller in height, in her opinion. 

"That's..." Shield tried to say something without shuttering. "Lady Pattern. I heard she's the daughter of some famous turf war organiser. Nobody knows her real name, though. So we call her that. This year she says she'll do this thing for money because apparently she needs it. I wonder how's that's going to turn out."

"Wait, how do you know her?" Riot asks. 

Shield turned around. "On the internet...She seems highly skilled. What if we ran into her-

Getting interrupted as the voice from the Television started to speak again, once more.

"Finally, an interesting participate decided to join us this year. Meet Lady Pattern, new to the battle scene but we should all know her father. Miss, do you have anything to say us? Maybe an introduction?"

Lady pattern smiled in delight, she looked childish in her headwear but perhaps Riot was prejudicing her. 

"Well first thing's first, I decided to do this thing to prove my father wrong. He thinks I'm not an experienced Charger main," She empathised the word "father", probably to ashame the poor guy. "I'll show him what I can do! That I can SPLAT all my enemies within range! I am the best, he just does not believe me. Do you guys believe in me?"

Riot gulped. Best Charger main? New Rivalry and her Enemy does not barely know her? How fascinating, the last thing she needed.

Regardless, the crowd cheered.

"Miss, are you sure you'll suceed? There is so much potential charger mains out there that could be better than you." An inkling that Riot didn't recongnise asked the egostically boosted Lady Pattern.

"Of course! I will!" She instantly replied. "I've got lessons daily and passed all of them! SO YES, IN CONCLUSION, I WILL. If anyone think they can win against me, then they're lying. Just wait till I present my amazing skills!"

Riot quickly glanced at Jet, who didn't look in a good mood. Her deputy picked off the remote off the floor and turned off the TV.

"That was enough for me." Jet sighed. "Seriously? She might be our new challenger? She's less behaved than Parka!"

"But is she meaner? I don't think so.." Shield give in his opinion.

"Don't support her." Riot said, walking out. "Or trust her. But we'll see."

Knowing only now about her, Riot didn't hesitate to think that Lady Pattern is an eerie figure, perhaps even related to Anchor himself. But the lack of evidence and statement didn't give in much realisation that she could be indeed innocent and just another power-hungry inkling in society. 

And that's something she can't stand for.

There was no time thinking about this. Tommorow she has a plan to tell her teammates about the game against Strong Leaves, then she'll think of what to do.

Or atleast, try to inform them.

**********

Sunbay. 

Paradise. Beaches. Ice cream trucks.

Anything that interests the youth. You name it.

This wasn't an public place, but it was used during extreme traditions; like annual cups or parades- such as when the day of Splatfest arrives. For now, it is open to only celebrities. 

Did Riot count herself as one? No she didn't. Even if a lot of inklings knew her as a "Charger Prodigy" (Which funnily enough would be a joke to her years earlier.) She never got this much of a following.

In-fact, Chandler might be the only one she knows who is allowed there. Oddly. 

This wasn't the case a year ago when she first arrived to the Square. She was just like anyone else ordinary, not a leader. No friends yet, other than Shield.

When she and Shield took their first step onto the Square Grounds, both of them thought they weren't promised success, just a simplier life. Away from the plaza... away from the memories sinking in and out.

Chandler got into her life unexpectedly. He was the first inkling she meets when she got inside the shoe shop. That moment felt like yesterday to her, because the time has went in fast pace since.

Back then, Chandler wore a bright blue cap with a black/blue hoodie. He looked just like any other teenager, honestly. Once he approached Riot, she didn't expect him to say anything.

"Nice gothic style you have there. Heh." He commented on her looks, which at the time was a nearly all black dress. "My name's Chandler and I've never seen you before. Funny, because I know everyone here."

"I'm Riot. I'm new." She replied, at that time she was more trusting.

"Pretty edgy name but it fits!" Chandler spoke, she didn't know if it was an actual compliment or not. "Unlike mine. It means I make candles, how terrible, right?"

"Do you actually make candles?" Riot laughed. This was probably one of the only times she was amused by him.

Chandler smiled back. "Hah, unfortunately not.” 

"Well, I hope you're a guide cause I need help to find the battle centre." She responded back.

"Sure, just follow me."

And that's how everything started. It was just an normal interaction between two normal inklings. Nothing new. But to Riot, she started a *new* life of being between leaders and her team.

She started her friendship with Chandler, they both planned to having a somewhat great parterning for the upcoming tournaments. They weren't close, they didn't talk much other than competive chattery. 

She later meet her other two teammates; Jet and Luna. Two cousins in need of some leader. Riot accepted them and White Flag Republic formed when Shield agreed to it. It was a great day.

Chandler then introduced her to Rocket, then Moss and finally Parka. All 3 wanted to form a group for discussing leadership due to how close they were from eachother and demands of some communication.

It was a good idea.

Money sharing between them all, helping eachother through thin and thick. Perfect.

Year later, Chandler gets inspired by a deceased ideologist, Revered Blue. Now, things feel... worse. 

Riot was never a fan of Revered Blue. She hated his ideas of "perfect team" that broke off important bonds and partnerships. It was neglected only just a decade ago by the authority, but is it going back?

Eitherways, at the same time she shouldn't worry. Colour Pattern Cup will bring in new challengers and perhaps new friends, just like it always did when she watched on live.

So much new teams. Riot knows about one of them; Lady Pattern. Or just her, no idea on how the red/black styled inkling's team is like. Are they terrifying like Anchor? Cod, nobody can be as scary as him, surely?

Three inklings to defeat. Or 4, if you count Parka. The pact. She wants to forget about that. 

With her team on her side, Moss too and perhaps Rocket if she listens and believes what she said, she'd go through everything. She didn't need Chandler, the more that the thoughts went in. He betrayed her, just she realised. But that was ages ago.

That was when he started to annoy. He became selfish in a mannered way. He acted civil and polite in public and that confused her. Chandler shoved his own opinions and never let Riot speak hers. What kind of friendship was that? No wonder it collapsed into a million pieces.

All that was left to do to fill in the cracks is atleast make the situation a lot nicer and give everyone what they want, apparently. Obviously the most hardest bit, because everyone has their own idea of what should happen. If the money has to be shared or fairly stacked.

But sometimes, harsh things like that need to happen. Of course, that's how most inklings change as a person. They get into mentally draining situations that they wouldn't want to be in the first place.

And Riot will prove herself that she'll get through this, not weak.

******

The next morning glistened with falling rain waking up Riot at exactly half to 9. First thing that came to her mind was the battle on Thursday. She needs to tell that to her teammates, and wake them up if they haven't already even if there is nothing planned for today.

At least, not now.

She changed herself into normal clothes and dashed for Jet's door, she opened it carefully, making sure it does not leave cracky noises.

Jet was in her bed and suprisingly Shield was sleeping on the ground next to her bed. He probably wasn't bothered to walk to his room.

Riot nudged her shoulder, the inkling opened her eyes in a tiresome wait.

"Riot?" Jet started to speak, but she sounded like she's going to fall asleep. "What do you need?"

"Wake up!" Riot shouted out, at Shield too. He jumped in fear as she yelled at him. "I have stuff to announce, head down to the living room."

And as quick as light, she sprinted out. Leaving Jet and Shield puzzled, and probably waking Luna who was in the room next to them midst. All for better, though.

She took the first seat. This was going to be a quick announcement, because meals have to be prepared. This is the day of rest, not day of battling however..

"The hell Riot? I'd wanted to sleep to 10am!" Luna burst in, obviously in a bad, grumpy mood. "It better be something important or I'm going back to sleep."

Shield and Jet went in together and stood motionlessly beside Luna.

"Well I didn't say this yesterday but today I will. We are having a battle against Strong Leaves on Thursday at 5pm." Riot explained. Hoping that her teammates understand this, because she's already approved. There's no going back or decling anything now.

"Oh, nice." Luna said, this time nicely. "Actually, perfect. When was the last time we battled a different team other than that coddamn Blue Wave Team?"

Riot knew that he'd be the one excited about this. Poor dude complained to her before about lack of challenging other teams, but not like she could do anything in order to help his desires. This is the first time in months she's been asked to battle.

"Yeah. Strong Leaves!" Jet smiled, soothing herself. Riot could notice her eyes twitching a bit. "We've never battled them but I've heard they use a Stingray technique."

"Moss seems like a nice guy.." Shield added in.

"He is." Riot replied. "He's my close friend. It's going to be interesting going against him for the first time."

Better than going against Chandler and his team for the millionth time.

“Their Deputy is a charger, yeah?” Shield informed, although she already knew this, but never really cared about it until now that she thinks about it more. “Nettle’s probably great at charging too.”

With the mention of chargers she thought of Lady Pattern, the “best” charger main she has discovered via TV last night. This is biased in her view, who knows how even the self-proud inkling will turn out? Reports say it’ll be her first.

“Maybe.” Riot said at last. “Maybe he’s better than me, although I do doubt that. Remember when I give those other charger mains a hard time?”

“You mean the ones that got sniped by you one by one?” Jet asked.

“Them, they haven’t showed their faces to us ever since.” Riot answered.

“Ah. Scary cats!” Her deputy stated, laughing it off as she always do.

Luna was another teammate who asked her a question. “But where will it held?”

To which the reply came instantly. “Kelp Dome.”

Riot’s favourite stage. She adored it because of the catwalks and how big it was, perfect for battles with the Aerospray... like in the golden days...

It was the perfect map to attack someone from up high!

“Blaster Paradise.” Luna responded, he was already loving this idea. “I’m going to blow their heads off, no regrets.”

“Or they will blow you off. With the Stingrays.” Jet mocked him.

“Nope. Not allowed.” He slapped her in the back, Riot could tell the male inkling was not in favor of his cousin’s remarks.

Unlike Shield, who tried to tune in. “Thankfully I can ran away with my octobrush if that happens..”

“Their Stingrays must be wide,” Riot told her friend. “Or else they’d not get us at all.”

She has heard of their tactic. Heck, she even watched one of their matches against Parka’s team, Fire Fanatics. They’ve lost, sadly but the team did their fair use in wiping half of them with their stragety, leaving Parka and her brother stranded alone for a few seconds.

Not like she’d do it herself, it seemed like an awfully waste of time. Rocket does something more useful with her team, quick tenta missiles launching. This helps her get rid of her enemies quicker.

“So shall, we try out some weapon lessons now?” Jet impatiently said. “Tricks to avoid the heinous stingrays pointing at us from miles away, kind of thing?”

“If you want to, I’ll do it with you!” Shield walked up to the deputy and then faced Luna. “Want to join us, Luna?”

“Sure. Just don’t be annoying like you usually are.” His grump attitude appeared once again.

Riot, on the other hand, did not want to test out anything. “You guys go, I’ll just sit and relax here.”

“Why not?” Shield asked, but he got carried away by Jet a moment later and disappeared into the backyard with them minutes later. 

To be honest, if she had to reply she’d probably claim it’s because she already knows what she’s going to do without even thinking about it. It’s going to be just like any other battle she’s had before, it’ll be full of suprises, sneaks and whatnot.

This time around, however she’ll be facing a crowd of inklings that she barely knows expect Moss. She knows nothing of their skills or plays. How they do the objective or how which member reacts to when it’s needed to communicate with the team.

Unlike with Chandler, who she knows everything about by now. 

While being alone she muttered to herself, as quietly as she could.

“I’ll fix this. I won’t make him win. I’ll help my team! Even if they don’t know it. Their leader will make sure the pity roller main leader won’t get hands on the money all by himself, or the trophy for that matter. Optimism is everything.... I need this...”

She collapsed into sleep. She’s already did her part in this morning, informing them.

Now all that’s left is to educate. Hopefully. 

******


	6. Chapter 1-5 roster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description for the characters that appear in chapter 1-5.

***********************************************************************

White Flag Republic- The X-ranked team blends into the competitive scene quite well; monotoned inklings with a passion for Toni Kensa's designs. The 4 of them started off dust that was left by a team viciously disbanded with no chance of coming back. Their opposing team is Blue Wave Team and they don't get along well with Fire Fanatics. 

Riot- Leader: Riot is the leader of the team. She can be pretty hostile at times, but remains quiet, stable and honest. She gets annoyed usually by the leader of Blue wave Team; Chandler, who she gets into arguments with easily. She is tame with her teammates; Jet is her personal backliner, helping Riot in trouble. She is childhood friends with Shield and gets along pretty swell with Luna, who gets annoyed easily. She used to be called Safari before changing her own style and herself. She does not regret the decision.

-Clothing; Squid hairclip, Short-knit layers and school shoes. Banger hairstyle. She mains the kensa charger. 

Jet: Deputy: Jet is indeed the backliner Riot deserves; she meet Riot at one of the team opportunity gatherings and took it off quickly. She quickly became one of the most trusted people Riot can name. Her personality is pretty cheery and helping but if in danger, she does not hesistate to show her bad side.

-Clothing; Black Visor; Kensa Coat; Black Hi-Tops. Normal Hairstyle. She mains the N-Zap 85. 

Shield: Childhood friend: Shield's friendship with Riot falls back many years and to be frank, maybe it is special. Shield used to be called "Ren" but changed his name to match with Riot's. They aren't that close as they were; but it is noted. Shield's personality can insist of him being shy and anxious at times, hence why he wears a mask over his head when flustered. Probably the silliest person in the team. Probably. Very likely.

-Clothing; White twisty headband, white t-shirt and white arrows. Topknot hairstyle. He mains the Kensa Octobrush.

Luna: Supportive Member: Luna is Jet's cousin, he was invited quickly to the team and was very approving of the black/white idea. He has pretty strong air around him, hates Fire Fanatics and their leader, Parka. Good friends with some of scavenging lone inklings in the square. He has good skills with his blaster but usually plays with the objective or splats; never focusing too much on inking.

-Clothing; White Headphones; Positive sweater and white school shoes. Hipstery hairstyle. He mains the Kensa Luna Blaster.

******************************************************************

******************************************************************

Blue Wave Team- Known for the blue aesthetic and beach-like moves. All of them were their made clothing. Blue head-band, Blue Rain shirt and Blue arrows. They are all X expect for Sea. They have a strong alliance with Fire Fanatics and opposing team to White Flag Republic.

Chandler- Leader: Chandler is an arrogant leader, but he can handle situations easily. His instincts as a roller main fit him well. He annoys Riot, the WFR leader and does not get along with the rest of their members. His best friend is Mist. He mains the Splat roller; and his hairystyle is "Hipster"

Mist- Deputy: Mist is Chandler's best friend, so it'd make fair that she is the deputy. She is strongly confident and can be really annoying just like Chandler. She is always sneaky, too. She mains the tentanek splattershot; and her hairstyle is normal.

Torquise- Previous Classmate; Chandler and Torquise have knew eachother for years. Wise, but can be mocking. He mains the squiffer because his mother bought it as a gift. His hairstyle is a mix of spikes and hipster hairstyles.

Sea- Supportive shooter: Sea is pretty quiet and barely talks; only within her teammates reach or to informate. There's not much about her really; expect that her father won 3rd place in a big tournament before.

——- Leaders—————

Parka- Fire Fanatics’ Leader. Is disliked by White Flag Republic and the other teams. Kind of good friends with Chandler? She mains the 96 Gal Deco and her hairstyle is normal (long). Her clothes are Red Vader cap, Juice Parka and Red Squidkid Jrs.

Moss- Strong Leaves’ Leader. Friendly. Friends with Riot and Rocket. Mains the heavy splatling. His clothes are Backward cap, Kingtop shirt and orange arrows. Afro Octoling.

Rocket- Rocket Squad’s Leader. Also friendly. She mains the Neo-Sploosh-O-Matic. Her clothes are Straw Hat, Baseball Jersey, White arrows. Banger hairstyle.


	7. This Reality (Chapter 6)

—————

It was just another evening. The Square was bristling with life, various groups and teams went in and out of the Deca Tower for the turf wars. It was more active here than it was in the plaza.

There were inklings eating out on the tables, musicians playing their guitars to portray tranquillity. No fights, no drama currently. Just a peaceful Monday morning, nothing to an extend.

However on the other side of the Square, an buliding stood out from most of the citizens view. Abounded, scary and something that the youth avoided. It was dirty black in colour, and it hid beside some other warehouses that connect to the square.

But for Chandler it was a suitable setting for meetings; not particularly comfortable but afar from any intruders that could walk in and spoil it. He could discuss anything he could with anyone here and nobody will hear it. 

The windows of the buliding are locked, it has one room. Wet stains on the rock hard ground, spider cobwebs on the roof and cracks in the wooden walls. Should be about 30-40 years old and probably served for shelter purposes. At least, that's what he thinks.

And so it was, the perfect place to debate plans with his "partner in crime"

"So, what does Riot think?" The inkling beside him said, her red tentacles shined through the room. "She'd better not be that fucking stupid as she always is. Never even want to be informed, how pitiful."

Parka was nothing more than a friend to Chandler, unexpectedly. Even though before she'd treat him like dust on a shelf, threw him off completely. But ever since he came up with a plan to break off the agreement for money-sharing, he invited Parka to join in and that caused her to be a bit nicer to him. 

"She needs to get it through her head, Parka." Chandler replied, shivering. "And you need to be more.... helpful. All you've been is insulting me and her together!"

He couldn't help but be angry at her, as much as he struggled not to. 

"You fool! That's how it works. This whole thing will only succeed because of me, so you've better be appreciative." Parka hissed.

Her egoism struck out perfectly, almost like a joke to him. But alas, Chandler needs to deal with it. Who knows if they will get closer?

Chandler smiled. "Right. You're still no better than me. I can beat you and Spark both if I can!"

The look on Parka's face when he saw that was priceless, however he didn't came here to provoke his partner in this. 

"I'll see you try," Parka sharply replied. "You'd get wretched. Now, how shall we continue this progress?"

There was nothing to sit on or lean on. The two inklings were stuck in this damped house for their secret meetings. Could be worse, Chandler just needs to learn how to stand still for more than 10 minutes.

"Easy. Just like you said; we'll take on those stubborn leaders by ourselves. Then we share the money among the actual winners, not just anyone. Get it, Parka?" Chandler said.

His plan was flawless. The money will be his and Parka's. How amazing! For that, he can buy all the weapons he wants; and since it's among only two inklings instead of 5, his pay will be increased largely.

"Blergh, what if we LOSE?" Parka argued. "Oh wait, that's not possible unless Riot, Moss and Rocket chase us all and kick our ass. We'd need to get our ideas laid out for the next morning. Then we'll stop having them. Fun fact, I've hated having to do them every week. It was annoying."

"Same." Chandler spoke, but he wasn't sure of the heat that was starting in the room. "Before it all starts, we should look over my notebooks to put out the best plan."

"Come on, seriously?" Parka wasn't too happy.

"I don't have them on me now. Do you remember how it says we have to input at force? They can't argue back now that they have 2 less leaders in their cycle. Who cares about that agreement. I need to get back to Riot for what she did." He replied.

Which is why he's doing this all. The fear, the hatred. He does not show it; but he'd rather not want Riot around. The feeling must be mutual, he also got ignored by her when he wanted to talk. Despite everything he did, there was no pure good interaction between them.

At the same time, his feelings for her were also quite warm. But very low.

"And what is THAT? You've never coddamn specify why!" Parka rose her voice, directly.

"Don't yell, please." Chandler said. "Well she's always been pushing me around. So clearly that's what she wants; she ignores me. When I try to talk to her, she ignores me! She wasn’t like that a year ago!"

"You're not joking?" Parka started to hysterically laugh. "You only dislike her because she doesn't want to notice you? Lame! I thought your answer would be that she's a boring charger main who does not give anything new to the table. Which is true."

To be frank, Chandler envied Riot's sniping skills more than anything else. 

So unfair. No point in picking a fight now. He thought to himself. For if I do that, she'll think I'm in love with Riot. Which I am clearly not.

"I'm not this cruel." Chandler yelled, but it wasn't worth it. He needs to cooperate with Parka because nobody else will listen. 

"What are we waiting for, then?" She stopped and her tune turned pretty emotionless. "Next meeting shall be where we amuse the crowd with our ideas. We'll kick them out and then TRY and win."

"True. How does your team think of this idea?" He asked her.

"They don't know that yet, but later we could can arrange a setting together to discuss and meet our needs." Parka answered, smoothly. Extremely monotonous.

Chandler shrug his thoughts off about Riot. "I'm all up for this." he moved over to her and said it directly to her face. "We can do this."

And nobody will stop them now. 

But something about all this didn't click in. A feeling that perhaps it'll backfire... emotionally.

*********

Riot awoke herself uncomfortably. She must have been asleep for a rough 5 hours. An uncomfortable stomach-ache formed due to her hunger, she will need to eat something before she does anything else.

No plans was her entire day. There was no battle to attend, just preperations for the Strong Leaves matchup that starts later in the week.

So once she placed a foot on the ground, she walked herself into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl of fruit and snacked it quickly. 

Not bad. She thought so to herself. Shield should have bought something more juicer, however.

And a large thump on the door that resulted to the opening.

"Riot! You're awake!" She could recongnise her deputy, Jet's voice although she had no idea if it was evening or not. "I thought you fainted or something.."

"I'm fine. Where are the boys?" Riot immediately responded with a weak smile. 

Jet walked in and sat down. "Playing video games. They're so bored and so I am, but I don't like the game. So I'm dying!"

Riot didn't know of any activity that would fullfill her purpose. After all, the leader just woke up from a hard sleep a few minutes ago and everything hurt. Even after she ate, she could still feel her headache.

"We can go to the plaza." Riot suggested. Maybe out of her mind, but walks always lightened up her pain. She'd probably feel better taking a trip to her old favourite place with Jet by side.

"Yes! I haven't been there in like what, 2 years?" Jet replied with excitement, but it seemed as it was droppping low. "And you can thank a certain someone for that."

Confused by what she said at the end, Riot tried to figure out. "Did your cousin embarrass himself?"

"No! Luna would never do that honestly," Her deputy answered, objecting. "It was someone else...uh. I might tell you later."

Riot looked at her deputy with worry. Something's telling her she might have been in the same past situation. If Jet has an Anchor in her life, then chances are she can finally have someone to relate.

No, don't be like this. Riot argued to herself in her mind. It could be someone minor.

But, things intrigute her easily. She'll just have to wait the right time to hear the truth.

"Hopefully they don't show up." Riot said instead of asking further questions.

"Same.." Jet nodded in agreement.

The two girls took themselves outside after informing Shield and Luna where they were heading; fortunately the boys were very approving of their decision to visit the plaza at this time of the day.

And just like that they went out, it wasn't too far from their apartment complex aboutish 15 minute walk that Riot didn't hesitate to spend in the chilly, yet somehow relaxing weather.

Listening to music before they got there. The Plaza was indeed.... pretty hollow. Not much inklings, just a selected few. No shops open; all closed and sinister. Even the matches don't happen here too often- only in certain demands. The place makes Riot wonder how it'd be if the square wasn't come intact 2 years ago.

She could remember coming here as a young squidling with her parents; they'd advise her not to climb over the high spots or steal candy from the stores that were then popular with the youth. Now, it feels extremely odd to be looking at a place so loney, although it was full of life those many years ago.

"Ha! Luna'd be complaining about how bad of this place looks!" Jet spoke after a silence between them as they both focused on the pathway. "Bless heavens that he isn't here. This place is antique."

"I remember festival preparations happened here a month early." Riot said as she walked around the silent atmosphere. 

There were two more inklings other than her, but they seem to be invested in their own thing rather than checking them out. 

Riot and Jet eventually settled on sitting down on the hard, rock benches that still were there to talk.

More memories came in; this time it was about the cup 4 years ago. 

And I haven't told her anything about this. Riot thought. I didn't tell her anything that happened back then. I think I should. 

"What do you want to talk about?" Jet suddenly asked, to which the answer Riot knew instantly.

"We can talk about the memories we have from here if you want, of course..." She leaned on her back. "I have so many."

"Me too, remember that someone I mentioned? I can tell you about him, even if I forgot his name. Agh!" Jet replied, she looked as she was uncomfortable on talking about it, but however was ready to. "He was black and blue in colour; his tentacles just like us but more brighter!

"One day, before I met you and Shield. Now, isn't that ancient? We're talking about, before the square opened for the public's eye. He bumped into me and took my purse. Stupidly, I tried to take it back and I did, in front of an audience that was rather.... not impressed?" She continued, Riot listening carefully. "He was tall, so it was hard for me to fight back. Thankfully I didn't get in trouble but neither did he. I got my purse back!"

Riot tried to take in this information. Is it really important? It's nothing compared to the Anchor issue, but seems like a thief might be lose on the run. Worse, she probably haven't seen him and since the two have no idea who the name of the inkling is, no further actions can be taken. Especially this late.

"Cod. That's not nice of him to do that," Riot stated, to please Jet. "Looking on the brightside, Jetster, you didn't have to get your team disbanded. Eh."

This was the first time in months she has called Jet "Jetster" and it made her deputy cheer up although was more shocked by what she has said.

"Disbanded?" Jet spoke out unamusingly. "But you always told us you were doing local matchups?"

Was this is the right time to tell her about her past, which she unrightfully kept from her most trusted friend? That bond was not like the others she had. Riot and Jet had special friendship; they trusted eachother.

"No. I've been in a team before. Long ago, like 4 years ago.." Riot confessed, hoping the alarming look on Jet's face goes away. "Back then, I was really different. Instead of a charger main, shooter main I was."

"REALLY? I can't imagine you with a shooter! You haven't used one in my sight!" Jet interrupted her just like that.

"Yeah, so you don't cringe." Riot continued, hoping what she says don't spoil anything. "Eitherways, I've had a tiny friend group team that consisted of Shield- yes Shield was here, with me. But I told you this, don't be suprised- along with two others, who don't walk with me anymore as you can tell."

Riot blinked for a moment. If she told Jet about Pale and Sunny she'd probably go on a mission to find them or any crazy thing her deputy can think of.

Awaiting for a response from her friend, who seemed looked over on the crazed inklings that were cleaning up from the Deca Tower- too far to hear their conversation, thankfully.

"Cod Riot, what happened? Did you all had a fight? That does not make sense! How- disbanded? What? You need to elaborate!" Jet turned her back up, to face Riot with the pile of questions that she didn't expected.

Riot tried to think of an suited answer that wouldn't make Jet mad or upset or anything else. But why would it? Fate put her here. "Well, we signed up for a simple tournament. Nothing bad, of course. We all thought we could succeed but we forgot one dangerous rule- once you lose, you cannot join in any sport again with that team. Pale wanted to and it caused a big fight- so yeah, in that sense, your assumption was correct. Me and Pale weren’t on bad terms because of this, though.”

“We went against Annihilation inc, a very, very terrifying team to go against. I was like, A+ at the time and they were all S+ so it was double that bad. We’ve got destroyed within seconds, none of us could score or ink. At the end, it was miserable. Their leader, Anchor mocked me rudely. My least favourite experience.” Riot continued. “Don’t want to make you sad, because now I have White Flag Republic, you guys. And I can’t trade that for anything. Seriously.”

“Geez! That’s unfair. I feel like it’s more Pale’s fault.” Jet spoke just right after, not happy with what she said. “Maybe if you and p-

“It’s more Anchor’s. You are allowed to choose your next challenge; it was his turn to choose and he picked us specifically.” Riot talked over her. “Whichever it was, I’m waiting for that day I’d be the one to splat him over and over again.”

Looking up at the sky, the sunset fell on their faces, chilly nostalgia poured in; even if she did not expect getting it from the worst memory. 

“Good! I want to knock him over, to be honest...” Jet laughed; probably to make the matters better for Riot. “Me and Luna; completely wrecking him. KAAAAAAAYAH!”

Riot shrugged. Jet’s silly antics didn’t work this time, as much as her perfect win would be if the entire team would destroy theirs. Will it happen? Hah, she could only imagine.

“Do you want to go back home, now?” Riot whispered. “I honestly don’t want to disturb the other people here.”

“Oh come on! You’ve told me your story; and now you’re like this???” Jet was quick to respond, pretty rudely.

“Yes.” Riot tried to make her less... immature. “Please?”

“If you only uh, tell me about what happened next!” Jet spoke. 

Riot could not say no, mentally. Besides, storytelling shouldn’t be an bad idea. 

She started to talk and as they walked; so she started to tell the tale.

“So....”

*********

“Once me, Sunny and Pale seperated terribly, Shield, who was called Ren at the time. Did I mention I used to be called Safari? I wasn’t always Riot, only Safari until that incident. Stupid, but I actually grew up to dislike how I look. I know it’d be pitiful to change myself but I did that. I changed a lot; but kept the personality the same; just a bit less cheery once that happened.

Nobody told me what to do and that was perfect and fair enough. Nothing that I can do to stop the feeling of improvement, though. So my plan firstly and ideally was to main a better weapon; from Aerospray to now the kensa charger. You see, my mother mained the E-Litre when she was young and I happily thought of going through the same footsteps.

I say, just like that I changed over to the Charger. Harsh lessons with strict I had to do, but that was all worth it at the end. Also went from looking like I was heading to the beach to the gothy school girl looking type I am now. How amazing is it?

Shortly after this self-improvement, I moved to the Square. The first person I encountered was... Chandler. Sucks, yeah? He’s the one who is probably going to lead a revolution against me with Parka. Needless to say, going from a A+ Aerospray to an X Kensa Charger is quite the hop. And now leading an X-clusive team is just impressive on my part.

However, even if I’m happy with how I look and how skilled I am, I’m certainly not satisified enough. There’s one task I am yet to complete, and wanted to for the past couple of years. Find Anchor, as he is missing some long time now and challenge him to a battle. 

One day, this will happen. And that day will be my best one. In fact, I think both of us will find the inkling that emberrased and Karma will be dealt. That day, my dear Jet, shouldn’t take long. Patience is a virtue, a lesson you get taught hard.”

——

2 days later....

Too easy.

That is what Chandler described his method of gaining what he wants, as.

And now that it was happening, he let everything slip in perfectly. Him and his team, along with Parka and her team; all secluded from the other three groups. It has been 2 days since that little meetup with Parka and it has been fair enough for them.

He noticed the change in her perspective of him, yesterday she wasn't insulting him every minute as she used to, just going on with that. Hell, she even dropped him a compliment. 

This definitely inspired Chandler onto dropping in more notes and especially the extension of his inital objective. He'd already thought of the many, many strategies he and Parka will use in order to win the Colour Pattern Cup.

And most importantly, the things he could buy with all the money. He could buy the newest model of the weapon he wants; the Golden Dynamo Roller.

His whole goal; is to pursue it. And now this will be more than likely. 

And his teammates don't know that yet. They won’t know until it’s all official. But he won’t resist dropping clues and hints..

Something that he can only think now that he is sitting on his note-ridden desk, wrapped himself in a scarf and awaiting the next inkling to knock on his door for anything. It was in the middle of the day, so the sun was shining brightly and colourfully. 

Tommorow aholds Riot and Moss’ match. Those two will be against eachother, in an competitive matter. How does he know this? Thanks to the website, it stores all the information that he’d need.

And he always looked out for Riot’s. It wasn’t in a creepy way, he just wanted to know when and where her next matches would be. After all, she is his prime opponent in this tournament, even if they are both in this leader thing.

No more once I’m done with this all on Friday. He thought. He smirked on the inner mindset on this.

Chandler, eitherway, is going to be at that place at the correct place. With Parka. They both will observe. It won’t change much, but since none of them have matches at that time, he can do this.

He can watch it and zoom in on Riot’s actions.

As much as he wanted to say he despised her, he didn’t. It was an odd feeling; to hate someone. Unlike Parka, who has harrassed him multiple times in the past, Riot only ignored him or moved him away from her. 

Why was she like this? Chandler always wanted a friend; he never understood. It wasn’t like he wished pure torture on her. Nothing like that. 

But at the same time, he could see how he can be an nusiance for her.

Nonetheless, his plans will be completed and by that time his thoughts of Riot will be completely gone. Vanished.

Now, the very needed knock came. It made everything less confusing.

“Come in!” Chandler commanded. He couldn’t tell who it was.

The door opened, and an unexpected visitor made it’s way into his room. The sun shined above both of them; making the scene rather bearable.

“Chandler, we need to really talk.” They have said, darkly. Almost harsh.

He has spun his chair to face them, only to find out that it was Rocket, not happy as she usually is.

“So aggressive, Rock?” Chandler spoke slowly and clearly. “What have you come for? If I remember correctly, I’m on very light terms with you.”

There was nothing good about this. If someone’s who’s always cheery barges into your room like that, even worse if they are not from your team, it is a big Red Flag.

He’d want to know how she came in, but that’s not the biggest problem currently. Instead of thinking of possiblities, he waited for her answer.

“Not hard, guess what Riot told me? You know how I’ve been off to campus, I missed that meeting! And I’ve heard that you’ve been wanting to do something awfully, tragically and not necessary.” Rocket spoke at last, she paused to continue. “However I have no idea if anything about this is true and it’s been killing me, you know. I want this leaders thing, it’s been my most beloved thing for months. You cannot do this or decide this without my vote!”

Chandler relaxed himself on the chair for a second. Will he be honest about it and ruin their... already broken friendship? Whichever it is, honesty is the key.

“Shut it.” He silenced her, not regretting it. “It’s true, of course. Me and Parka are working on something amazing... together. But you can join the other two crudish groups if you wish to! We’re the best teams, objectively. You won’t be able to surrender us!”

Was that cruel? Some part of Chandler wished he wasn’t this mean. Yet, mostly he meant it fully.

Words came falling from Rocket. “What... Seriously? That’s not you.. that isn’t you...”

Chandler was starting to feel awful. He didn’t want Rocket here anymore, if she had to yell at him, and he had to do it back.

“You came here for an honest answer, right?” Chandler said, sharpness in his voice. “And you get it. I will not be telling you everything until the meeting. You can leave now. You are wasting my time!”  
“Me? How?” Rocket spoke, softly as she usually was.

“So you’re back on your soft side, nice!” He laughed. “You’re here asking me pointless stuff, just leave now for the best.”

It was funny how his words could soften her easily. But unfortunately that did not work on someone he wished it worked on instead.

“Oh, fine.. I will.” Rocket replied, arm on the door. “But if this is all true... I’m just disappointed, Chandler...”

A woosh on the door, it shut quicker than he thought. The air was much better now without her, as Chandler thought.

“Mist, GET HER TO LEAVE!” He shouted out incase she still remains in their apartment, oddly. 

With the sound of the backdoor being swung and then closed, he was assured safely now. But, did he get himself in some mess?

Surely now he has three people who dislike him. 

Does it matter, though? He’s going to be so powerful with Parka. He can imagine when the Colour Pattern Cup is going to roll down he’ll to w-

But.. wait a second..

Did he just forget the new, up-coming challenger?

Scrolling up and down, going through all the reachable information, he has gained knowledge of the “Lady Pattern” Charger main.

And her father, Commander Sphynex.

Those two will have to be included in his plans, or else everything will fail. He has no idea of the skills the Lady herself has, or if she’s better than....

Riot.

He could not imagine a sniper user being better than Riot.

Maybe she could knew? But would she want to talk to him?

Whatever, it was useless assuming. He’d rather try.

Quickly, he got his pen out and wrote out a simple message.

Riot, meet me after your match tomorrow. 

He smiled. It is on.

Everything is on.

——


	8. Relations (Chapter 7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (The chapter after this, once released, will be much longer than the previous ones.)

Riot's head has been buzzing by the number of questions she has been asked by her deputy. It was to the point she had to tell her everything and make her promise not to tell the rest- there was enough explaining being done and it didn't do good on Riot's mind.

But it was her fault for opening quicker, rather than managing to keep everything completely secret until the tournament ends. 

It took probably a hour of her life's spawn to finish storytelling everything to Jet's satisfaction. 

And it's only been two days since she revealed it to her. Just two days. 

She almost forgot the battle that is going to be held tomorrow.

This is either going to go good. Or bad. I don't know which one but I hope it is the latter. She thought. But, I'd probably going to think of the worse scenario.

There isn't much you can do than think about all this during a little walk on the streets of the Square, right?

Riot thought she'd finally try to get away from her team for some hours. Not that they're terrible, it is obvious that she loves them- but sometimes, just sometimes she'd rather be alone, living in her own bubble. 

Without anyone bothering her. 

The part of the Square she was at wasn't large, it was an pathway to the indoor shopping mall; a place usually stacked with crowds of inklings. Not as crowded as Sunbay during summer season, however.

Sunbay. I'd love to be there. She'd always whisper to herself. 

But the many, many sights of the Square were glamorous too. Barely any litter on the ground, nicely gradient decorations during festivals, not much abounded areas and realistically painted artworks on each stand. What was there not to like?

Anyway, her main mission is find out time tables for the other battles that might be happening this month. The Colour Pattern Cup is later at the end. Now the mock battles are happening and everyone's just as busy. Imagine the amount of people demanding a break once the actual cup unravels.

Inside the mall, there was a bulletpoint board in the middle, actually two of them, they held all the viewable information as possible.

Hoping there was not much inklings around it, Riot decided to go out and check it. 

Until, of course she bumped into somebody by accident. Somebody random, to be specific.

"Ow, I'm sorry." She replied just as after. I'm not clumsy. I hope.

"More like, you'd better be. You'd need to check first for access to the boards!" the stranger spoke, hostile, although not that much.

Riot looked up at him. He had brownish wavey tentacles, mouse ears band on his head, a brown fluffy jacket and red neon slugs. Odd, she never knew she'd see a inkling dressed up as a furry animal.

"Access? What?" Riot spoke. Confused. Extremely confused. (Please tell me new policies weren't implanted). "If I remember currently this was a public area?"

"Commander Sphyex says otherwise. NOW, If you may go and GET that pass rather than rushing up to it, everything SHALL be fine." He said, not politely. Rather annoyingly if you asked her. 

No idea who he was rather than some unknown dude barging into her without even indroducing himself. 

"Who are you, though?" Riot asked him, hoping she does not strike another angry response.

"Me....." He started to speak. Short pause. "I'm Mouse, leader of Animal Atrocity, law abider and related to Lady Pattern in a way."

Explains that personality. Cod, does he notice everyone without a permission tag? 

"I'm Riot, leader of White Flag Republic." She indroduced herself to him, then asked. "You know Pattern?"

"To be honest, you do seem similar... apologies..." Mouse answered. He wasn't hostile anymore.

Confused to as why he apologised, Riot just let out a "What?"

"Nevermind about that Pass thing. That is restricted only to spectators." He explained carefully. "And yes. Who doesn't? She's my sister and I'm her excluded brother."

That'd explained why he'd be pushy. But she was relieved to not have to travel back and forth for a pass.

"I don't know her much. Other than she's an egoistical maniac on live TV." Riot said. "Did I say that ? Whoops."

"She's an egoistical maniac anywhere." He corrected her.

"Well I'm glad we can agree on that!" She laughed.

Quickly, she realised that perhaps Mouse wasn't that nuisance of an inkling. But regardless, he was still a stranger to her even if he was the brother of her future challenger.

"To be completely honest... COMPLETELY...." He said, empathising. "We avoid eachother. But SHE avoids me the most, even if I want to say hello or ask her about her day, I get shoved away!"

"Cod, that sucks. Are you going against her in the cup? That is if you're participating.." Riot asked.

With them both standing in a middle of a isolated crowd, Mouse didn't have to keep his voice low. "Yeah. But her weapon's really strong for a charger. Did you see her playing? She WHIPPED out all of her enemies with a single blow!"

That's just both shocking and terrifying at the same time. She thought. Oh well, I'll know if it's true soon shortly.

"Wow, great. Just that to look forward to," She replied warily. "I have a match tomorrow so that'll add me some good practice."

"Against who?" Mouse quickly questioned.

Riot postioned herself straight as a group of inklings passed by. "Strong leaves. I'm friends with their leader, Moss. This will be a fair match."

"OH!" He pointed out. "I went against them before. Nearly won if one of my teammates didn't fall over a platform. Pffffft!"

I see that. They destroy inklings easily with the stingrays. She thought. Looking over at mall, less people went in that went out. Hopefully nobody would evedrop into their conversation, and that person better not be Chandler.

But he isn't here and she has a new friend. Kind of.

"You SHOULD have seen how I got one of them with my Sploosh!" He continued rambling. "The Jet Squelcher girl, who I forgot the name of, she was running away from me but I got her at the last second and she GROWLED at me! Can you imagine that, a girl growling? It's so funny!"

"If my teammate gets hit, he rages hard. I guess that's how it is." Riot informated, referring to Luna. "Don't tell him, though. He'll forcefully lock me out of communication if he finds out..."

"I don't know him!" Mouse giggled. He looked pretty cute chuckling like that, but it's probably due to his outfit that Riot liked, a bit.

Their laughing session was stopped by two inklings, who always wore the furry outfits. One had dog ears and another an animal that she could not tell who it is.

"Mouse, we need to go. Our mock match is coming up." The one with unrecognisable ears said. She was orangey, but brown tentacles nevertheless. 

"Now? I NEED to PATROL!" He yelled out. 

The other one, a male inkling with the dog outfit disobjected. "You can do that later, me, Squirrel and Rabbit are waiting for you."

So they are all named after animals? Pretty unique, I must say. She thought. Nobody from Mouse's team suprisingly noticed her, they were trying to take him with them.

"Fine," Mouse obeyed. "What a great leader I am! Sorry Riot, I'll see you tomorrow after your match, unless Dog is pushy. Thanks for talking and I'm sorry for that first encounter."

"It's okay. I'll see you there too." She accepted.

"Good!"

And all of the sudden he vanished off with his team.

And so Riot's enthusiasm of finding out what team is matching with who.

Instead, she turned back home. She needs to find out who Lady pattern exactly is and if she's as good as Mouse described her as.

What a day it shall be.

***********

"What do you need my computer for?"

Riot was back at home. 1 hour later because a visit to a shop wasn't the greatest idea. She got some stickers for her charger, though.

Assembled beside Luna in his room, it felt comfortable here rather than being stranded in the middle of the mall with a furry inkling. 

"To research Lady Pattern." She answered, eyeing the computer on the small desk. It wasn't closed, so it wouldn't take years to log into it.

Luna didn't look as if he understood. "Who?"

"The newly supected champion," Riot explained. "That is if what I believe what I was being fed by the media and her brother."

A quick silence from the two followed as she logged herself on. 

"If she's a blaster main, I have big competition!" Luna triumphantly said. 

"Sorry Luna but she's a charger main like me." Riot reassured him. Now that she was in, she clicked on the browser quickly.

Luna leaned in, looking more relieved than angry. "Chargers are easy to hit. Not you though, of course."

She looked at him and smiled. "She might be better than me."

Riot typed in her name and searched, to which millions of articles. Luna tried to say something but she stopped him and continued. "In-fact, she could be a godness among other chargers, but I shouldn't let that stop if I can't be so sure yet." 

"So that's why you're here in my room?" Luna finally got his chance to say, he looked at results intriguingly. "Then, maybe that is not a bad reason." 

"We might CLASH INTO HER, LUNA!" Riot yelled out. 

"And then it's going to be hilariously easily." Luna smugly said.

"We don't know that yet." Riot pointed out. Although, arguing with him is pretty hard. She just wishes he'd be more careful.

Clicking the first article that popped up, one that was written barely a week ago. Scanning through it was oddly difficult, as the information was scrambled in the place. She picked out pieces and read them allowed with Luna looking over her shoulder.

"Lady Pattern, known by just Pattern by others, has forced herself into the tournament for the first time. The 16 year old girl might look weak and girlish, but footage shows that she is a majestic FireFin Charger Welder. It has been roughly a year since she got to rank X and has been improving miraculously. Reporters believe she might even be the best of this region."

She stopped for a second, to think about the information she has got. It's been only 4 months since has gained X rank, which is extremely late for somebody who's going to turn 19 soon. 

And what about the mentioned footage? Where was that?

"BULLSH-

"Not now, Luna." Riot interrupted him without hesitation. "Let me read on."

She scrolled even more down to the biography-typed factuals, some personal information was kept here, oddly.

"She's Commander Syphnex's niece. This is making so much sense now..." Riot read on, wishing Luna could be more interested into this. Then again, wouldn't he kick her out? He stayed here peeking and listening to everything she said.

"Syph's niece. Hah," Luna spoke. He was leaning quite harshly with his hands on the chair. "Dude is soooo old."

Then that means, Mouse is also a nephew of Syphnex. Must be a rich family. She thought, remembering that Commander run all the tournaments. 

Riot saw an video-box on one section. From it's thumbnail, it revealed a match. She tapped on it.

"Alright Luna. Let's see how good this Lady Pattern is." She directed at him, he only nodded.

The video was starting and a nervous thought lounged into her head

What if she's like really, really good and my charger skills are going to be worth nothing?

Regardless, she had to watch the video to know. 

When it finally started, it began with the two teams landpointed on their spawns. Lady Pattern’s team looked like they were going to handle this competition easily and Riot could see the younger version of Pattern- she was wearing normal, pink and reddish clothes. Just generic without any modifications or add-ons. 

Beside her, must have been her second-in-command. He had a blaster on him. His clothing was a peculiar combination of Green and White. He was wearing a white backwards camp, green with white arrows tee and Green wingtips. 

"Alright, he is my competition." Riot could hear Luna muttering under his breath.

Next, Riot could see the other two teammates. One, a female inkling, Purple visor, yellow cloak and black boots. She was carrying a Ballpoint Splatling in a careless manner. Beside, a male inkling that was mostly covered in dark blue armour had a Splattershot Pro on him.

When the match started, she noticed it was splat zones on Port Mackerel. Daylight shone past the zones. The other team was suprisingly not shown clearly, but by the markings she could see not a big variety. Three rollers and one blaster main (Supposedly the rapid one.)

Lady Pattern was the point of view for the camera. It feels like although her team isn't that important in this video.

"It's just her that's zoomed in," Riot curiously said. "I wonder why that is."

"Perhaps because the article's about her?" Luna answered with a harsh expression on his face but she ignored it.

There was no narration at all. During the middle of the match, Lady Pattern was the only one standing near the zones, her team having a hayback as the counter was dropping for them.

Then, an enemy roller appeared. It was a male inkling in a worker's suit inking his pathway into the zones. But before he could even make a patch into it; Pattern sniped him from afar.

Riot gulped. She could tell it was a modified Charger.

Her challenger is going to be a modified Charger main.

Perfect.

The video ended with a snippet of what targeting others was. Pattern managed to get the entire team drop dead. Just like that. Riot looked in somewhat panic state.

"I bet you're thinking that she's crazy good." Luna said once she closed the computer. "And to be honest, I get you."

"It's not that she is crazy good...." Riot mumbled.

Luna followed with "Then what?"

"It's that she has a modified charger. I know how one looks like. It's unfortunate they let her get away with this." Riot stated.

"Hey, that clip's from the past though," Luna tried to make things better for the overthoughtful leader. "She must've changed it before others could see it."

"But then if you compare the range of a modified Charger to a simple normal one, you'd get that it's so much (different).." Riot said.

Never playing with one before, she thought she might be wrong about that. However, at school once she learned the different between a rigged weapon and a legal one. It was completely obvious.

"I'm no expert on Chargers I'd admit, but Riot, we are White Flag Republic," Luna spoke, slowly and steadily as Riot looked down on her knitted white dress in worry. "And we are no cowards. If anything, we'd get ahead of Lady Pattern. Blue Wave Team? Hell, now they are going to lose. I hope they lose."

Instantly, she smiled. He went. "Weak Chandler. Weak teammates. If they somehow win against her, make sure to gift them all 5000 bucks each."

"I don't see how that'll work if all of our money put together only equals to 3000!" She joked, putting her head up and standing up from the uncomfortable chair.

"We don't have to worry because that will never ever happen." Luna said, looking at her in the eyes with assuring gleam.

"Yeah... I guess." Riot just said back.

I have my teammates. And if I can't defeat her... She thought. Then I can't defeat Anchor, who's worse even if his weapon is legal and licensed. 

How is she going to pull through all that? There was an aching desire to train her way through success even if it was tiresome the first time. 

But with the pact.... the tournament...

Those days are just over. No going back.

Riot looked out of the window. Dark sky accumulated everything. So beautiful, the inkopolis square looked from her. 

But will it always be like this?

***********

He was lucky the dine was open at 9pm. If it wasn't, he couldn't be able to discuss things smoothly without bothering his companion's teammates so arrogantly.

The door opened and Chandler saw Parka. He was standing unpatiently beside the 5th table, which he acclaimed next to an old couple who gossiped nasty things beside him. He ignored, he thought about the most important thing.

After the match tomorrow, he’ll have to talk with Riot. It seemed as if she didn’t get his letter yet. Or she ignored it. Or worst of all, she deliberately ignored it for the purpose that she wishes not to speak to him at all.

Whichever does not matter. He’ll force her to talk to him. Whether she likes it or not, it’ll happen.

Parka sat beside him after nearing him. She was holding a wide, crystal crimson purse. She was in her red-crystallised dress too. Like she was going to a special gala or something.

“So, we’re going to watch them tommorow?” Chandler asked, nicely so she does not get pissed by him like she unfortunately always does.

“Of course,” She replied almost right after. She sipped the wine that was placed on her napkin. “You know I take the interest in what that scrawny, edgy-dressed inkling does. I oversee that she’ll struggle keeping her team right through it.”

Chandler wasn’t a fan when it came to insulting Riot so harshly, but with Parka you almost expect it. She’s a magnet to trouble. But he somewhat likes it.

“Good! We’ll meet up again at the arena!” Chandler smugly spoke. He was almost keen that whatever happens, he and Parka will do it right. Anything to make it happen correctly. 

“Just one thing.” Parka said seriously.

“Yes?” Chandler questioned.

“We can’t let ourselves be caught. Our appearance need to be formal and kept secret. We are sadly not invited properly to this event.”

********


	9. 99 problems (Chapter 8)

The day began with Luna going around all the rooms, waking every single teammate at 8am. Even if the match isn't going to start for another 9 hours.

Riot was included and to be frank, if this was the worst thing that can seriously happen today so let it be it. Better than being pushed around by Chandler for some foreseen, tedious battles.

Headache was the first thing she felt. She was thinking about the many problems she's had, or rather challenges. Because a problem probably isn't as light as what she's been in.

Lady pattern is one of them but a pact that is forming around her team leader thing is worse. But she's meet a new friend, maybe. If Mouse considered her his mutual now. He'll be here tommorow to watch their match between Strong leaves.

Riot has been talking to Moss via messages and seemingly their team have taken the match very seriously. According to him, they praticed for 5 hours straight.

Argh. And we only did, what? 2 hours overall? She thought. But that didn't matter now. Now it was the day the team was waiting for.

"Jet? pack water," Riot said once everyone was assembled in the kitchen. Just like it is. "Shield, you prepare our weapons. We're doing this 8 hours earlier because cod knows we're forgetful."

"And what do we do after that?" Shield asked, carefully. 

To which she responded quickly "Free time."

"So us being awake was for nothing, yeah?" Jet whined. Nobody seemed in a good mood currently.

"Blame Luna. He's the one who woke us all up." Riot pointed out.

Luna was sitting quietly looked at everyone grumpily. "Wasn't I suppose to do that?"

"We now have 8 hours of boredom. Thanks Luna!" Jet sarcastically whistled. 

Riot wish she didn't have to stay at home for 8 hours straight. She'd rather be somewhere productive unlike the rest of the other week.

There would have been an event today at the Square where inklings could win prizes depending on their luck. Goods would be on sale and clothes would be reduced to a maxium for the season savings. 

But she could ran into Chandler and her anxiety would catastrophically explode. 

Or in a more positive scenario, she could catch Rocket reading near the benches. Or Moss showing off his new fashion designs (For some reason, Riot always forgot that Moss is somewhat a fashionista.) however she'd see him today, regardless.

Eitherway, if she'd went there, she'd see the cyan-tentacled inkling posing like a model in front of a crowd of girls dazing. They'd take pictures and caption; "I HAVE MET CHANDLER OF THE PERFECT, NOT-ARROGANT BLUE WAVE TEAM! OH MY COD, HE LOOKED AT ME ONCE AND I HAVE DIED INSIDE BECAUSE OF THOSE BUTTERFLIES EATING MY STOMACH CONTENTS UP!" 

To be honest, she laughed thinking about that. Luna looked at her as she was crazy and then said something. "Let us suffer in this silence."

"I didn't give you a job, Luna." Riot said. "And you hate jobs, be thankful. I am thinking we should head over to The Square, maybe."

"Weren't you there yesterday?" Luna asked. 

Is there a limit? She thought.

"The Square's a better place to chill for the remaining time." Riot was thoughtful enough, but she still had to think of an way she could minus her chance of barging into Blue Wave Team if they're there.

"I guess that's true," Luna agreed. "But Cod help Parka if we see her on the way, I'll have her sliced up." 

I guess we are similar in the way we think. Riot took her time to think that. Then glimpsed at Luna. "You're taking extreme measures into this. Pretty sure Parka will have her brother body-guarding her at all times!"

"Spark? Hahaha!" Luna giggled maliciously. "I could take him down, too."

Parka's brother was known for how fast he was with his weapon (The weapon being unknown to her... yet.) 

"Going to video record the day you'll be the one getting taken down." Riot mocked him a bit.

"Aight. Whatever you say," Luna wasn't amused by that little comment. "But I have luck on my side, usually. Just like how you managed to find a little detail about this Lady Pat-Whatever. That should be it's own superpower, checking over those little details.."

Now that he mentioned Lady Pattern, Riot could fully understand how hard it would be for someone who does not expertise in charger-maining to spot the cheat. But what will it take her? Nobody will believe her anyways. The evidence is a year old.

Jet came back to the kitchen, implying she's already has done the task. "Hey! Did I miss any important talk?"

"Not really." Riot hopes Jet does not bring up the topic of Anchor currently in front of Luna. "If you count "important talk" as rambling about the tournament and the square, then perhaps."

"Oh.. ABOUT LADY PATTERN I BET!" Jet yelled out. "I have seen her post a picture on her social media of her with her damned followers. Her smirk looked really suspicious, I don't know."

So she doesn't know. Riot thought.

"Are you going to tell her?" Luna asked her, supposedly wanting to be a bit more private but the deputy was obviously listening in, anyways.

"Tell me what?" Jet questioned. "ARE YOU HIDING SECRETS FROM ME, COUSIN?"

If I tell her, she'd have to promise me to not spread it around. Maybe the person I should tell this would be Mouse the next time I see him. Riot said to herself, inside her head. What would happen if she publicly announced it? How would everyone else react to finding out that their noteable guest-of-interest is cheating, in a way?

But Riot hasn't played with Lady Pattern ever. Not yet. Nor did anyone she knew. For the first part, she didn't know who she was until a few days ago and even then she barely knew her.

"Oh, Jet. We are planning on going to the Square to kill of our time and check what's new," Riot said. Instead of telling her about her observations. "This would surely be better than staying at home without nothing to do other than waiting."

"Keep Luna at home!" Jet stated. 

"Wait, wait, hold on...." Luna spoke as soon as Jet did and sounded a bit pissed off "No, I'm not staying here!"

She laughed hard. "It's so funny when you're angry."

"Having cousins suuuck." He empathised. 

Another teammate has walked into the kitchen, Shield. Which means, all of their work preparation was completed. A relief, almost.

"So, I've heard The Square being brang up," He told them. He took a seat. "Is it about Lady Pattern?"

Is it? Maybe we could see her there. But what are the chances? Little to none! Riot briefly remembered that she'd have the unlimited access to the Sunbay resort. So, why not go there instead?

"Her? No, we don't really care about her." Luna answered, pretty rudely.

"I'm sure you'll care about her once she outsmarts your moves." Jet snapped back. "And then poor Luna will be complaining all day once we come back home."

And then a smart reply formed.

"Oh? I'm sure he'd have a good reason to complain." Riot said defensively. If they knew how cheatful Lady Pattern was in one of her past matches, they'd be wishing to sue her.

"Complain about what?" Jet suddenly felt interested in what words Riot has put out. 

But Riot didn't wish to inform her about that at the present time. "I'll tell you later."

However this wasn't enough for Jet. She wanted to know everything about everything Riot says. "WE HAVE MANY HOURS TO SPARE!"

"Sure. We do." Riot told her. "If I told you now, you'd go crazy."

"No I won't!" Jet protested. 

"You probably would. I'll tell you at the end of the day." Riot said. As much as she wanted to, consequences right now would lead to her being asked multiple, countless questions that she had to access Luna's computer to show. 

Jet just rolled her eyes annoyingly. "Fine."

I wish I didn't say. She thought and looked over to Luna who was only listening and not contributing to debate in the refusal. I'm sure he knows what I am on about.

"So are we going to The Square?" Shield spoke to them. Riot forgot he was here. "We'll find plenty of stuff about Lady Pattern and the cup."

"Yeah, we could go now!" Jet suddenly seemed less spiteful after being told that.

"I'm ready, but if I somehow end up on the same ground as one of those Fire Fanatic idiots, I'm out." Luna unmercifully said as everyone else speeded up to the front door leaving him and Riot alone in the kitchen.

He got up and faced Riot, happily. "Thanks for not telling Jet about that thing. She'd get hyperactive and target Lady Pattern without a single word. Although I don't think you should even tell her at the end of the day."

"I hope she forgets about everything that I've said." Riot honestly told him, she got up to and they both walked their way to join the others.

"Riot, I know her really well. She'd tell everyone." Luna quietly whispered to her ear. "If it's bad, she will spread it around."

Was that true? It's been not a while since Riot opened up about some of her past to her deputy and she fully trusted her to not tell anyone and from what she has seen she'd been keeping that promise quite well. 

But what if she doesn't? Riot would always think.

Once they got to the spot where Jet and Shield were waiting for them before going outside, Riot leaned in to Luna to tell him;

"Then, I'm going to have to fabricate it."

————-

Inkopolis Square's eventful fairs always included amusement rides, Singing charities and whatever else you could think of that was nice.

Precisely, for the worst case you'd get older inklings who are drunk on the streets but thankfully you'd also have the police checking around the place.

Not much dangers- for Riot. Already an hour in and she'd won a big, fluffy animal plushie. A cat one, a lot like Judd. This reminds her of her younger days winning stuffed cat plushies, always sitting them aside a day later.

It's been a good while ever since she felt that much fun in her life. She watched as Jet and Luna screamed their heads off at one of the biggest Wheelies she has encountered. Scared of big heights, she decided to just spectate.

She hasn't spotted anyone she wanted to avoid, yet. However there has been so many inklings, younger than she was. They were all messing up the place. She felt a lot of nostalgia..

Just like how my mother would take me out here. She thought the whole way through waiting for her teammates to get off the ride. Alone. Because I've never known my father properly.

When Riot was 2 years young (At least) her mother told her she and her father split up. Oddly enough, there was no reason as to why that was. From the pictures she had stolen from her old antique family treasure, the two inklings looked happy in company of eachother.

And I've never seen him ever since. Never. Not in person. She remembered, sadly. Is he dead? He'd be like 40 today. Unless something happened to him...

No. There was no point in thinking about the past currently. The future was the most important. 

And her importance was her team now.

But I sometimes wonder.. She'd say to herself.

"I'm never going on this ever AGAIN." Luna stated. "And I need water. Sweet Cod."

He ran as quickly as he could while Jet was laughing herself. "I thought boys were much more brave compared to girls! Guess I was wrong... Hey Riot!"

"Aye. That looked pretty scary from that high," Riot opinionated, although she could care less about some ride. "Like, almost falling off or something."

"Come on! We have to fall out of platforms during matches." Jet said, rather smugish. "And I'm sure you're only scared of walking into.. Anchor."

Anchor was the bit of the past that she'd focus on and somehow seeing him after all these years would be possibly frightening. 

"Please, Please don't give me a heartstroke." Riot checked out the place. "Then again, why would he dare to present himself now? He'd already lived his legacy, before disappearing."

Which is true, no inkling has heard from him. Though, she predicts she'll challenge him later in the future. Not in the Colour Pattern Cup.

Her deputy didn't look like she was listening, at all. She was sight-seeing every single detail.. until...

"Future is kind of unpredictable, isn't it?" Jet answered. She looked midly uncomfortable in some way as she was looking at a direction of a large male inkling in a blue/black stripped cloak outfit. He had an ugly frown on his face and was talking with another inkling that was just right beside him.

"Who's that?" Riot asked her. Is it the guy who stole her purse? She's never seem Jet so shaken in her life. 

The poor girl's voice lowered. "Let's hide beneath the wall and listen in."

Jet grabbed Riot's hand to the closest Ride's stall. 

"Oh, Okay." Riot was confused by what was happening but went along with it. The two went in to lookout. The Male inkings didn't know they were here at all; Jet has closed her mouth.

Riot has noticed something in one of the male inklings' hand. The blue and blackly dressed carrier had a piece of paper (Presumably a contract) and slipped it into his back pocket.

"So you obey into keeping the Lady's secret hidden?" The other male said. This one was white and blue in colours and had the same cloak as the other.

They might be teammates. Riot thought. She was grasping hardly on Jet who was peeking out furiously.

"Of course Swift Step." The inkling replied. He sounded nervous and wretched. "I wouldn't be a loyal member of this team if I didn't agree with anything our leader says, especially I wouldn't be allowed no where near the battle grounds if I broke that promise."

"There is so much trouble that the Lady can get herself into if anyone else finds out," The one named Swift Step responded. He looked intimating, to say at least and Riot oversees that he's no force to mess with. "We'd all be in trouble.. in fact.."

The unnamed inkling started to shiver. "Like, we'd get put behind bars alongside her? That kind of trouble?"

"Mhm. Exactly." Swift step nodded. The two walked away a moment later. 

There is so much, so much conspiracy in what they meant. Riot's mind was empty. I wonder what Jet thinks about this all. She seems unresponsive.

Riot took one look at her deputy's face, it didn't have a positive expression. "You alright?"

"Is that what you wanted to tell me later?" Jet finally opened her mouth. "That OUR new challenger is doing... illegal things?"

Does it even makes sense to lie about the event? Riot couldn't make things up anymore now that she's heard from the potential teammates of the Lady herself. 

And all sudden, Luna's return was rather unexpected, too.

"Why are you guys hiding?" He asked just as soon as he spotted them in such position. "Don't tell me Parka or Chandler are here."

"Oh, no no no!" Jet reassured her. "We've just WITNESSED something crucial! Something MORALLY WRONG, I suppose."

Luna gave off one of his rare laughs. "Somebody died? Why do I have to miss everything?"

There was certainly no point in keeping the discovery hidden from Jet. 

"Remember yesterday when I went on your computer and found out about her cheating in her matches?" Riot spoke before Jet could, incase it backfired. "Me and Jet listened into what presumably might be her teammates' conversation."

"And?" Luna's laughter was gone just by that.

"It seems as if the entire team might be cheating," Riot continued. "It's bad enough they have a modified charger user as their leader but now we might have to face off an entire team of players that are overpowered. Doesn't feel so ideal now."

Jet's eyes widened. "A WHAT? MODIFIED?"

"Yeah we've seen footage, unfortunately." Luna didn't seem too pleased knowing. He raised up his voice. "Don't spread this allegation. Just for our sake."

Riot looked at them sorrowfully. Maybe there's a chance of justice that her teammates didn't see yet. But the information is far too new to them and she saw risk that could happen if they spread it. 

Perhaps that conversation was about something else? If.

"But that's UNFAIR!" Jet talked back. "If we don't start action right now we wil-

"Now you see why I didn't want to tell you earlier." Riot spoke honestly. The three were cramped up here so loosely they forgot a certain person who would be very much needed. "Shield isn't here and he's the one who knows about Lady Pattern. Remember when we were watching the news?"

She almost forgot about Shield. The poor inkling was probably hanging around online cafes by his own by now, as they left him there a hour ago.

"Riot's got a good point." Luna agreed. "Shield will probably tell us more than anything could currently. ALSO, if you're thinking about telling everyone NOW I will disown you."

"I'M NOT YOUR DAUGHTER OR ANYTHING." Jet yelled out at him, but her next lines were less loud. "And I won't tell anyone! Calm down! Riot told me things and I've never betrayed her in that kind of way!"

Which was fortunately true; Jet can be trusting at times. But sometimes, if a situation exceeds being "bad" she'll of course try to handle it herself and that's where Riot wishes she was at different.

What mess did I get myself into? She anxiously thought. And with a match coming up later...

There's only one option currently. And it wasn't a big one. 

"Let's go and see Shield about this," Riot tried to calm them down. Luna was looking at Jet like he didn't trust her one bit. Jet stared at him back like he was going to massively roast him. "Fighting here in public isn't going to get us good reputation. Better if we find out things ourselves privately."

"GOOD idea." Jet exclaimed. "Shield's a better companion on this journey than Luna is!"

"Just wait again when you're stuck on the battlefield. Who's going to save your ass then?" Luna hissed.

Jet looked sorrowfully. "What if it's Chandler? PLEASE DON'T TELL ME YOU HATE ME MORE THAN HIM!"

Riot glared at them angrily. She couldn't stand her teammates' immaturity currently.

"WE ARE LITERALLY IN THE PUBLIC RIGHT NOW, CHILL!" She snapped and grabbed both Luna and Jet by their sleeves. "We shall now go to the online cafe to check on Shield and you TWO better be quiet and not whimpering like a bunch of wild animals!"

"Fine, fine." Luna consented and Jet gave off one of her "Your wish is my command" looks suprisingly. 

But even then nobody was satified walking in such silence, worried that they will have to face off Lady Pattern and her cheating knights.

And even then what if? It's not all about the power and money. It's just about fairness. If they lost to THAT, it wouldn't be justified. 

There's little Riot can do. She could try and change Commander Synphex's mind- Which wouldn't work, since he didn't even know her at all. Or she supposes so.

Mouse would be the best option to talk to. Since, this is HIS sister. Riot thought, checking over her teammates who were walking with her and having their heads down. Surely he'd known about that. I hope.

The small online cafe was decorated with neon lights all over the main entrance door, it wasn't large but it blended with the neighbourhooding shop that sold video games and cds. The Cafe from the outside felt nostalgic to Riot, but she didn't know what it was that made her feel this way..

Once opening. It was a different story. It looked almost like a setting from a cowboy bar scene. Pale orange background wall, knitted table covering that had two computers to a each and smooth inkling country music playing quietly. 

Shield was sitting in the back.

"We're here!" Riot shouted out at him as they sprinted up and whispered "And we got something interesting about Lady Pattern that you might not know."

"Something MIND THRILLING! But it'll make you feel bad. I guess." Jet added in lowly.

"Not a good thing it is." Luna groaned. 

Every teammate circled around. Shield looked at them individually, bozzled. The Cafe's barista wasn't even paying attention to the group, fortunately. 

Shield smiled. "What is it? She's out of the tournament?"

"No." Riot dismissed that statement. "She might be.. cheating."

That made him even more confused. "Elaborate? I've been searching her up for the past 30 minutes and haven't found anything bad about her."

That's probably because she keeps those things hidden from the internet and the world! Was what Riot thought but couldn't say, so instead she explained. "Yesterday me and Luna found online footage detail of what I likely thing was a modified charger that she was using in one of her previous matches."

"It's true! And I was there!" Luna happily chimed in like he won a medal from a good deed.

"And now me and Jet overheard two of her teammates talking about some trouble that they can get themselves into..." Riot continued. Everybody was listening and none of them were proud of whatever was going on. "If Lady Pattern's career-wrecking secret comes out to the public eye."

Shield anxiously moved himself closer to his teammates. "Give me the evidence."

Riot quickly jumped on the computer. "Alright."

She searched what she has searched before- the streaming website that also included information about the famous inklings of the society. It took 5 minutes to find her on it; and her in her best form of glory plastered all over the page. Just as it was. Nothing was changed.

She scrolled down to the video. "Watch carefully. You'll see the charger ink line will be unusually long and that's a sign of a illegal, overpowered weapon in use."

The video was played and Riot skipped to the part where Lady Pattern splatting all her enemies with one, unfair shot. It was still terrifying to watch, especially knowing the future...

Where one of us will have to fight her. Could be Chandler who could fight her. Hm. She thought, nervously.

"What the hell?" Jet said, Shield looked pretty quiet but just as shocked. "Where did she get that? AREN'T THEY BANNED BY THE LOCAL AUTHORITY?"

"Black Market exists.." Luna responded to his cousin's chaotic reaction.

"Okay, Okay." Shield stopped the two before they could say anything more. "If we have to do anything about this, it will have to be just during the match we'll have against them. It'll be more reliable with footage, too."

Riot agreed with this, fully. Baffling it to every single inkling would only make matters worse before the real battle. "I'm with it if it'll work."

"Supposedly a better plan than what Jet would have!" Luna was another one in agreement.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THIS?" Jet exclaimed, but she smiled at Shield, so that probably meant she was into it, too.

"A million?" Shield answered. "But yeah. I suppose that's what we have to do. Yeah, it does look rather unfair on everyone's else side." 

He closed the computer just right after saying that and moved his chair more upfront and continued talking.

"I mean we have other problems on our heads currently too, I would think."

And Shield was 100 percent right.

The Lady Pattern mess was nothing compared to what could happen tomorrow.. and to think Riot's head could ever get at peace.

————

Rest of the hours flew quickly by for the White Flag Republic. Nobody complained when they went back home to get their bags out for the match just 30 minutes before.

All of them were trying to put all the bad situations aside, because with a mindset like that they'd be all focused on other things than the objective on the battlefield. And Riot didn't want her teammates; so everybody enjoyed all the rides there were without complaining.

Happy enough that nothing else was overheard. Riot thought. She and her teammates were just right outside the start of the Kelp Dome and Strong Leaves were already there and were more than happy to welcome their opponents. 

"Hey you lot!" One of the female members greeted Riot politely and patted her on the back. "I'm Leaf and the inkling with glasses over there is Nettle! Our Deputy!"

She pointed who Nettle was. The Splatterscope main of the team. His tentacle hairstyle was almost like Chandler's, just messier. Riot knew who he was, but never saw him this close in person. Interesting to say atleast. He was wearing a green hoodie and blackish shoes. 

Leaf on the other side, wielded what seemed to be the 52 Gal Deco. She had the hippie, normal tentacle hairstyle and she wore hairclips, a red sweat and ocra high tops. She looked triumphant and proud.

"Where's Moss and Autumn?" Luna asked, oddly enough not in a pushing way like he always did.

"They're there... cuddling... hehe." Leaf laughed in response. 

She was right; Riot could see the couple being alone there just right beside the door. They weren't doing anything more than being in their own embrace. 

Love? That was something Riot never personally felt before. But it was exciting to see such a bond between two teammates..

That's how my parents meet. She didn't want to think about it anymore.

"You guys ready?" Nettle yelled out. "Because, sure as hell I am ready!"

"WELL IF YOU ARE READY! I AM TOO!" Jet called right after. To which everyone lined up by team. "It's going to be so much fun playing with a team other than Blue Wave!"

Riot nodded once she said that. It was so much better.

"It'll be better than playing a millionth match with Rocket Squad." Moss, the chill leader finally said. 

After hearing what he said, Riot headed over to him and whispered silently into his ear. "Good luck, Moss."

"You too, Riot." He quietly replied. 

And there was it was. Everyone on their Spawn-Zone, awaiting the action that is going to be there for them.

Riot with her Kensa Charger, Jet with her N-Zap 89, Shield with his Octobrush and the grumpy (Although not currently, instead he was smirking like mad) Luna with the blissful Luna Blaster.

On the other side of the map, Team Strong Leaves took their time to make the journey there. Moss was grasping hard with his Heavy Splatling alongside with having to make space for his deputy, Nettle, to place his Splatterscope standing. The two girls of the team were right by eachother. Autumn was hugging her Squelcher. She was the one wearing a normal, orange tee along with a tiny blue cap. And of course, Leaf with her Gal. 

Everything started off normal. Riot commanded her teammates easily. "This is Splat zones! We need to concentrate on the middle." 

To which, Jet simply replied. "Got it!"

And Luna just yawned. "Piece of cake for an experienced Blaster main."

But once everyone got to it, that was where the problems started to begin. At the start, Shield from Riot's point of view was seen inking all over the place and the back areas, for the tenta Missiles that he targeted their enemies with. 

The enemy teammates weren't seen anywhere. But Riot knew the reason. And it was extremely similar to what Shield was doing.... the stingray spam method...

However, the zones were occupied by the speed of sound. The timer was going low, slowly.

"We need to prepare for the worst.." Riot called out to her teammates. "You know, before we get hit or something wo-

The first lazer was charged at. Riot jumped back to the zone, but nobody else was doing so. Jet couldn't miss the other two and she got splatted herself.

And so did Shield.

Luna was the only one left on the battlefield that was within the middle zone. The timer stopped, but he tried to ink it back in.

"We've should've done the same thing you did Riot," Shield anxiously said. "We were so stupid out there.."

"It's okay, Shield." She reassured him as Jet superjumped over to her cousin's. "Mistakes happen. I get that. Now let's give this our best shot."

And the two swam up the way and onto the catwalks. Jet positioned her charger steadily and targeted the first inkling she saw.

Leaf. 

Leaf was shooting inking at her rapidly, but with a help of accuracy, Riot has whiped her off before Leaf could completely hit her.

Easy. Riot thought before getting distracted by... 

The challenging Charger Deputy himself, Nettle.

The line nearly got her, but she moved by her side and avoided it sharply. Her other teammates were taking on Moss, but it seemed like a hard challenge as the leader was shooting back and forth at them, majestically.

"Do you think you can get Leaf like that?" He laughed. "We could see who's the better charger main, now. Shall we?" 

"Oh, bring it on Nettle!" Riot smirked. Which is she didn't usually do but she wanted to feel proud of herself, somehow. "Challenge a leader, herself. Such a good plan.."

But somehow, she didn't feel comfortable enough.

As if, someone from a distance was watching her.

Somebody she didn't want to be watched by..

———


	10. Fall back (Chapter 9)

Stadiums were always placed near each stage. The comforting view from this high always was an pleasure to look from. Protected by an glass barrier, a nice comfortable cotton-knitted seat that was exclusive to the first person to get there, it was almost too ideal to turn down the choice not to spectate.

For Mouse, it was good to watch matches from each angle. You'd know how the entire thing is working out and the situations the inklings who are playing have to go through. Almost like watching a movie, but much better. 

The best peace of mind after trying to avoid family-life, that was.

There was no space for Mouse to be in during his younger sister's matches. His parents always left him out, sadly. If anything, he'd always had to ask Lady Pattern how she got on and if she won, but little times did she answer.

She always wins I bet! Mouse thought, but hopefully the tournament brings in a chance. He'll get to see how it is. For now, He had to be happy enough he could watch his newly made friend (He was not so sure about that yet.) perform from the arena. He should focused on nicer things, not his broken home life.

And the match was upfront at the start. He liked seeing Riot make her way into the middle so perfectly. 

But Mouse wasn't alone here. Oh no. He was accompained by two inklings he didn't know. Perhaps, Riot knows them. I wouldn't know myself. He thought, reluctantly as he tried to get a closer look at them.

Missing whatever action was during the match, he saw them. One, a tall girl with a red cap, red hoodie/jacket who looked emotionless. A frown on her face appeared as she talked to the boy close to her. "They're slacking. So dumb."

"It's only the start, though." The boy replied. "For Riot, a start is never pleasing."

Mouse could only recongnise one thing for certain; they know Riot. This must be utterly something interesting- even if they are trash-talking her at the current moment. He did felt frustrated by that comment but he kept to himself, making sure he doesn't move one inch of his body so they don't catch him. 

"My, my. If she starts all her matches like that, I'm really suprised on how she succeeds in them.." She replied, hostile tone. One that Mouse knew harshly. "And that other charger main, he seems like he has no idea what he is doing. Look at him! Charging ink so quickly without reloading!"

He looked over back at the arena. The Strong Leaves deputy. That was what she was talking about. 

That is the same guy who tried to battle me out back then! AND HE LOST AS I EPICLY DESTROY HIM WITH MY SPLOOSH! 

And he's going to be sniped by Riot too.

Pausing himself from thinking, Mouse noticed that the unknown male inkling's face changed. "You really do like insulting her."

"You haven't noticed?" another harsh reply came from her. Mouse already knew he'd rather be good avoiding her if he ever came in contact. "All of White Flag Republic are weak. It's pretty pathetic."

The boy didn't reply, he just looked past.

Mouse tried his best to just lean back, relax on the match and not be seconds away at shouting at her face. Even if he didn't much about that team, they didn't deserved to be mocked like that. X-Rank teams, in his view were always the top-notch, most skilled groups that he has encountered. He'd already gotten worse hate for being an S+ team leader trying to start his career in competitions. 

It's just so bad. If Riot can get insulted, surely I would too. And I've had to deal with hate almost ALL MY LIFE! He thought, angrily. Just like he was ignored by his family and his own sister, he got bashed on by other inklings.

Especially because of his unique, furry-skinned suit that made him comfortable. Sure, he has found teammates with the same interest in such customs- but the discomforting looks from the others made him feel bad about himself.

Or maybe he just wasn't suitable for it.

He took himself out of the corner where the two inklings were chattering and instead stood beside the back balconey. Listening to what they were saying was a bad idea and accidentally get involved would be atrocious. 

Mouse felt more safe alone.

He took one glance on the position Riot was currently in. She was against the deputy and he was sure she'd get him. Very sure.

Oh, how he wish he could participate in this. 

But he couldn't.

The best he can do is ask Riot who those mystery inklings were and maybe he could get answers. Does she know? Does she know that they were talking badly here out there? Has this happened before?

All he could is wait. Just like he was waiting all his life.

Hoping, he'd get the answer...

He watched as Riot tried to wipe out the enemy in her way. 

————

"Challenge a leader. Such a good plan."

Riot's mind entirely was on the moves of Nettle, the unpredictable charger that got her attention. All her other teammates were taking action in trying to claim the zones, which she'd do after she defeated him.

Everytime a charger got here she had to hide deeper in and outwit her challenger's shots before they would have hit her. Eitherway, Nettle could still see her regardless.

"You know," Nettle spoke out, he was teasing her a bit; considering the mocking tone. "I'm really not scared of anyone in particular. Better give this the best shot, eh?"

Riot was suprised by the deputy's determination, because she could see him wiggling about in stress with his weapon. "Good for you. I do not go easy on my enemies..."

And especially if against Anchor, if that ever happens. She happily thought. Thinking about him is dumb. I have someone on my tail.

"Then, come on. Place your shot." Nettle replied playfully. "Because you seem scared yourself."

To those words, Riot swam out of her area and out of the catwalks. If she wanted to snipe Nettle she had to do it with him least expecting it.

She was now hidden on the ground, slowly swimming up to the walls. Nettle looked around the place. "Ran away? That sucks..."

And with a signal, she shot her first line of ink, which missed the Deputy. "If you want this duel to continue you'll have to get closer to me!"

Riot wasn't exactly proud of her decision to waste some time on one little player that could have been chased away by Luna, who at that same time was battling it with the other enemies but from her eye-view it progressively got better. 

Her goal was to get him to agree in trying to splat one another closely, which was a trick. She was going to snipe him easily up-front.

"Fine then." Nettle called out to her. "Me and you, next to eachother."

"Great!" She watched as he got himself down nearer. Without no doubt re-arrangeing beside him. As fast as light, she loaded up the ink while Shield on the other side was powering way more missles. 

Thankfully, it locked on Nettle and that increased her advantage. 

"UNFAIR!" The inkling fired back at Riot, who was now struggling to swim away from getting hit. "You've tricked me here so you can shot me based on this spot!" 

Riot laughed as she sniped him without hesitation. "Shouldn't have listened, then."

Now she could return back to helping her teammates. It seemed as although nobody managed to gather back the zones and was more fixated on bringing down eachother. Fair enough I could do that. She thought, trying to come back into action safely. Because unlike how she finds the battles with Blue Wave Team, predicting what they might do wasn't recognisable. 

Climbing up the tower, Riot overheard an conversation between two interesting individuals. 

"Dude, Blasters can't reach the range of us Splatling mains," Moss spoke to Luna, who tried to get closer to him. The reaction that was painted on Luna wasn't friendly, but the leader continued talking. "Unless you want to be splatted this bad I wouldn't recommend."

"I'VE HANDLED HYDRAS BEFORE, AND YOU'RE MERELY TERRIFYING!" Luna replied loudly while walking up. "Watch this!"

Riot watched as her blaster-using teammate jumped up at Moss, but the splatling user has retreated back to his base so Luna wasn't able to splat him. 

She noticed the disappointed look on his face, but she knew that something's going to happen, so she called him. "Luna, another wave of stingrays is coming!"

"Argh..." He sighed.

Riot could've took him with her but she went to the back corners, after inking and setting a timer on the zones. Strong Leaves don't even hold one single second, this was a good sign but she wouldn't mind if she lost.

For now, they need to hold on and don't get hit. Would this even work? Are we going to get all held back just like last time? Riot's mind has panicked. I think I should give out those messages again. Cod, I'm glad we're all in the same space.

Luna was standing right beside her and Riot had to tell him. "Evacuate everyone to the spawn zone and then jump to the secret Squid beacon has implanted right there." 

She pointed out to the zone just beneath the cat walks. 

"Got it." He calmly accepted and swam up to where Jet and Shield were residing. 

As the stingrays came in, she did her best to ink as much as possible. This was an awful risk for Riot, who seemed worried that she wouldn't make it.

Getting blasted at the first time didn't completely hit her badly but she was weakened. Two big stingrays lashing out; restoring the counter from theirs. Riot's best choice would be to swim back from the middle slightly. 

Of course that couldn't have happened, because she was splatted by something that didn't feel like a stingray.

Nettle!

Riot earlier put him back at the base zone; which drained his special gauge so he possibly couldn't have joined them in this combination. Just soon as it ended she was put back while all her teammates travelled to the beacon. 

"I GOT HER!" The Deputy singed, like he has earned the biggest achievement. "I TOLD YOU GUYS I AM NOT USELESS AND YOU DIDN'T BELIEVE IN IT! HAHA, WHO HAS GOT THE LAST LAUGH?"

If Luna has heard that, there would have been a match-long argument. Riot personally, did not think much of what Nettle was yapping about. She had to make sure they don't take the zones.

Although, potentially hoping only gets her the opposite. The Strong Leaves teammates returned and she could see that as she stood on the small box that lined up to the middle. 

The counter was for them now. And only 40 away.

Chill, we got this. Riot reassured herself. Being this nervous only leads her to playing worse and she doesn't want that to be an influence. 

Jet was inking right away beside her, to which she had to informate. "Jet? Get your ink armour. I'll get my baller. The entire team is trapping us back to our base." Riot has seen Shield and Luna being pushed by what presumably might be Moss or Autumn. "We need to get the zones back!"

"I think we should go ALL out and splat THEM all! Because they'd probably get us before we can fill up!" Her deputy argued.

"Good point." Riot had to agree. There was no time left, but what Jet has suggested to could work. "Then we use our special. Come on, let's hurry before the boys are fully targeted."

Jet yawned yanking her N-Zap. "It's always the boys! Like a darn curse or something!"

With no sight of Nettle, it was safe to assume they could be attacking at the catwalk entrance area. Riot, alongside Jet, were speeding up to save their teammates, who were heard being attacked.

"They're coming." Shield was seen with Luna directly as soft green enemy ink was being splashed onto them. "You need to stop groaning."

"I can't keep that anymore! We're not weak!" Luna whined, he looked like he was going to jump out. "We need to wipe them off!"

Loud footsteps caught him off guard. Jet happily stepped in the scene just as soon as it was peaked. "You're in luck, Cousin. We have your back."

By now, Riot saw as the counter dropped below their number and the lead was handed to the other team. There was no other thing left to do. They had to do this. It'll be the only thing that'll restore it.

Moss and Leaf were both on the catwalks at their base, firing smoothly at Shield and Luna, who were trying to hide beneath their eyes. Jet was throwing her suction bombs at the place, hoping it might give her an effect....

Pleas-

"Riot! I have my special guage filled now," Jet happily, but a bit quietly announced. "NO TIME TO WASTE."

As she used it, Riot felt less stressed about this whole thing. Constantly, she was just analysing but the more she went through it the more scarier the progress it is. She's only got one person so far, she needs to get more.

She had to use her special ability.

And she knew she could try to currently.

"Alright." Riot muttered to herself and saved a quick load of ink and swam forward to where the battle was taking place. Frankly, with Shield and Jet helping eachother, they got Leaf who yowled out when she got splatted.

Moss, suprisingly, was making himself an easy target. "Hmph. You all against me, Nettle and... Autumn? Where is she?"

Riot herself spun around to make sure Autumn was playing a trick. But nope. Moss was right and nobody got closer when he said that

But then, it was known. 

Luna jumped back to wherever Riot was. And looked proud. "I got one of them! FINALLY!"

It was the best time to take out the boys of the oppposing team. Riot replied to him with a nod as their special armour disapppeared. "They are 30 away from a knockout. GO. THERE. NOW."

Both of them charged in as quickly as possible, Riot's legs have hurt but she did not complain. Moss was all out in the corner, she hid her snipe and flunged it at him, completely getting him without a miss. Phew.

"Ack! That was not a good idea!" Nettle called out to his leader but Riot noticed that he was also out there freely, and sniped him two.

Now we can get a comeback! Riot thought.

Jet was already there in the middle, stopping the counter and making it theirs. She has send various messages to Luna and Shield to protect the entrances- in which Shield fortunately approved but Luna was hesitant to at first.

Riot was on the barrier that connected the middle area to the enemy base. Moss and Autumn tried to get in, but with help of Shield's tenta missles it sent them back and hit them before they could do anything, or fill anything for that matter.

And before anything, Riot's team won to a knockout. And it was well planned comeback she's made so far. 

——————-

It was raining a little, but the White Flag Republic didn't mind. They were outside of the dome being congratulated by Moss and his teammates. No big celebrating, as everyone was stacked onto the roofed corner to avoid being wetter. Was this all worth it?

"Good job. You've got us neatly at the end." He praised them. The atmosphere was 100 percent better than the last battle they've had with Blue Wave Team's so it was a fuzzy feeling for Riot.

Or at least she thought it was. Minutes later, she finds out every nice thing has to end, but in a way she didn't really expected to be informed. 

"Riot!" a voice called her by her name. It was recongnisable. "RIOT! NICE ONE!"

She looked at the newcomer, her other teammates probably didn't even acknowledge him, but regardless she was happy to see him. "Hey Mouse."

The friend she has meet recently was clothed differently, he still kept his mouse ears but wore a black hoodie over his suit. He stood beside her.

"You did so good! Especially with that sniper dude, you've set him off swell!" Mouse complimented her while she listened in, but his cheery tune was replaced with a somewhat worrying voice. "Riot, I think I've overheard two inklings who could possibly be your arch-nemesis."

Riot instantly knew who he meant. Chandler and Parka. No doubt they would wish to visit the match without any invitation! She was eager to find out more. "Ay. What did they say?"

"The girl called you and your team weak. Which, was pretty rude and I'm not generally in agreement with her at all. You did well!" Mouse spoke. "But the guy has kind of defended you."

Chandler defending me? Riot was questioning those things within her mind. Is that even possible.

"Parka's like that." Riot replied.

Mouse opened his mouth far too quickly. "That's her name? I'll make sure to keep an eye on her-

"Mouse. No." She quickly dismissed his proposition. “I’m going to see her tommorow and it’s not going to go well at all. She’s a hard person to deal with it and if she finds out you’ll be stalking her, odds are she will take rough action.”

“I mean, you don’t have to see her if you don’t want to,” Mouse suggested, but Riot understood well he didn’t know how the situation at the minute was. 

So she had to explain things to him, for the better of his curiousity. 

“Mouse, she’s holding a pact against me.”

———-


	11. Calm before the storm (Chapter 10)

The rain got worse. All the inklings had to stay under the dome's roof. Riot and Mouse were sitting together on a bench, the others decided to talk about things to catch up with things due to the two teams never having this sort of convention before.

After Riot replied to Mouse's question, things got a bit quiet. Mouse was looking at her curiously, waiting for more than the answer she has given. But there was only silence instead.

Awkwardness built up from there. Perhaps Riot should have been more conscient with her words. After all, if she had to explain more, her head would probably feel like it would explode into a million tiny pieces.

But Mouse is her new friend and she had to make a good impression on him.

"Wait, what?" He exclaimed, buzzled. "She's leading a rebellion against you? With what? What kind of pact? Riot, I'm.."

Riot could see curiosity getting the best out of him. "Calm down. I'll tell you everything."

"Sorry Riot, I don't want to pry into this but it sounds really serious," He replied almost instantly. "Maybe I can help you with it."

Could he? This was all Riot's business. She was the one to provoke Chandler and Parka, even if that entire havoc wasn't her fault. Mouse didn't even know them personally, at least. Vice versa for them too. If anything messes up, Mouse will have to unfairly be in it too and that something she cannot let happen. 

Although his eyes gleamed with interest. 

"Mouse, this is something I have to control. It's something recent, but her dislike of me dates back ages and now she's holding something against me with that other dude you saw.

"I'm terribly sorry that you had to hear them rambling like that," She continued, with Mouse's full attention acquired. She hoped nobody else would hear her. "I don't want you to try to do anything. It's in my hands but everything shall be fine, Mouse. Don't worry."

For a inkling that she knew only recently, Mouse seemed to care more about her than the 90 percent of the inklings she knew. Perhaps he was special, it did give Riot a bit of hope for the upcoming future.

But she didn't really trust him yet. Not at the present.

"Okay!! Just keep care, I have my own problems that are hard holding on my shoulders. I'm here if you need me." He simply stated, looking way happier now and less negative. 

With the meeting only a day away, she wished for all the positivity she could gain and something else she could think about. There was no way, however, she could neglect on what could happen.

Surely now knowing that she had another one on her side, things would feel more relieving? All the stress she's held in clawed her throughly and she didn't talk to anyone about it.

One of her teammates approached her and Mouse. It was Shield, who had no idea who the fur-suited inkling was. "Hey Riot when are we goi- wait, who's this?" 

Riot didn't expect for anyone to come near them and surprisingly, it had no occured to her that someone who could be questioning what the leader was doing away from the rest of her team.

"That's Mouse." She introduced. "Mouse, that's Shield. My teammate."

I'm super glad that Mouse came other than Jet. Riot thought, clenching at all the questions she would ask him; after all the deputy was more than hyperactive.

And Shield knew who Lady Pattern was, who coincidentally was Mouse's sister.

"You guys did amazing!" Mouse complimented them both. Shield appeared to be rather timid and non-chalant, but Riot smiled.

"Hello Mouse." Shield spoke just right after. "You're Riot's friend, right?"

The rain stopped once Riot peered out of the dome's glass windows. It was more quiet than it would have been a few moments ago. "New friend. He's Lady Pattern's big brother."

Riot kind of regretted saying that, but Mouse didn't seem to be bothered to be outed like that. "Yeah, I'm her lesser known brother."

It was awfully hard to describe how monotonus Mouse sounded when he talked about being related to his popular sister; but this is the second time this has occured and Riot could probably tell now that both of them have difficult relationships with eachother.

And that might or not help with the case of Lady Pattern cheating. But Riot didn't want to tell him now. And she didn't want Shield to do so either.

"That's lucky, I wish I was related to someone so famous." Shield respond, seemingly happy but nervous. "How's it like?"

"Eh. We don't really talk much you know..." Mouse hesitantly replied. "It's rare for her to even visit me. And she gets attention from our PARENTS all the time. Being the older, less successful sibling is actually a pain in the butt."

To which Shield looked from the corner of Riot's eye more intriguted in the discussion. "I searched her up and there was no mention of her having a sibling."

"Good!" Mouse smiled at the mention. "Because I do not want to associate with her at all! She is pretty annoying too! SHE ONCE SEND ME TO DO ALL THE WORK SHE WAS ASSIGNED TO DO AND I COULD NOT REJECT!"

After that he added. "Nor do I want to be as popular. Cod, my handwriting is terrible... I do not want to sign autographs for a living."

Riot could feel a bit sympathy for Mouse. Even if there is no mention of him in his sisters' factfiles, if the word of his sister cheating in the tournament spread out he and his family could be landed into trouble that was basically his sibling's fault.

But if that really does, I shall defend him. Riot freely thought, checking over the blank expression of Shield's and an annoyed facial of Mouse's. 

"I know someone really annoying too. Not a sibling, never had any," Shield said. It was as if that was meant to brighten up the brown-tentacled inkling. "And she's not the friendliest inkling that's out there."

Instantly, Riot knew he was talking about Parka. "Mouse informed just a few minutes ago about Parka bad-mouthing us."

"Yeah! Just right under my nose." Mouse exclaimed. "I don't know why you guys keep up with her, I'd be dead by the second day knowing somebody like that!"

"Well, I heard that if you avoid her she'd wouldn't target you, that much." Shield reassuringly answered. "But yeah, if it was my choice I'd stand millions of foot away, she once "accidentally" teared up my favourite shirt, and I've felt bad approaching her every since”.

Riot usually forgets all the bad things that Parka has done; most likely the pact is at the least of the list; but it was still a damned game ruiner. 

"The hell?" Mouse could just say so.

"Yup. Just like that." Shield laughed it off, but clearly wasn't content with the memory.

A few minutes later, Riot could see her teammates slowly approaching him. Shield and Mouse just talked about the battles that could be happening soon amongst popular regions, she realised to herself that it was the time to go.

She said her goodbye to Mouse, who waved back in a good manner. He didn't look so annoyed by being reminded off his sibling anymore, so Riot could tell that she didn't mess up much by addressing that. 

Shield got close to her as they were walking back. No word from Jet and Luna, who were repeating a funny story one of the strong leaves' members told them. Riot didn't catch up enough to understand what the two cousins were talking about properly.

"Mouse seems pretty kind. I feel bad." Shield told her, quietly as they were on the moors of their neighbourhood. "Lady Pattern will be such a challenge for everybody if we don't figure out a route."

Riot agreed, but only to a limit. "Yeah he is. Although if we have to expose her, we'd need to do it during our match against her. There is so much to do... and we're going to lose both Chandler and Parka in our circle."

Thinking about the Pact didn't make things better for her, but she had it to be dealt with by tomorrow. And she isn't looking forward to it. Parka is thin ice, but Chandler... Chandler's probably going to suprise her; not like she'd want him on her mind.

"Mhm." Shield shortly replied. "Any plans for today's stay at home activities?"

"Inkopoly." Riot answered.

And the door opened to the tense of overthinking about tommorow's events.

********

Friday evening.

The day has started with mere anticipation. The first five hours she has spent looking things up online, like how to calm yourself before a storm happens. 

She was woken up to the sounds of Jet and Luna immaturely pillow-fighting. For a team of serious X-Rankers, the team at home acted like pre-schooled toddlers. She didn't really despise that, but she would have been better off without the painful noise she had to bear.

Her solution to that was obviously putting on her massive headphones and giving in to the melody of the music that was playing. Thinking about something else, imagining herself all alone on a hot day in Sunbay.

But instead she was on her bed cramped up beside many plushies that she got from strangers (Fans, but she wouldn't consider herself having any, as underground as she pretended to be.) and one that was from Pale..

Pale. I'm really sorry. I wish I could have still been in a team with you. She thought. While she had no intentions of leaving her current beloved teammates, she hoped for a day she could meet him and Sunny again. They could've go for walks together, talking about the first match they've ever hard.

Unfortunately, this was all the past. It was possible that both of them wandered off into the countryside, a place that Riot knows nothing about but is almost like this one; but without the battles, most likely. If you ask Riot, a place without sports is certainly boring.

However, there was no point in thinking about distant areas. She placed her headphones back into one of her shelves and packed everything in the bag that she needed for this "meeting."

This included her phone, battle card, mints (for a better smell.), Cherry cola can and a bunch of tissues.

Tissues for if Chandler's speech is going to make her cry.

She smirked as she put on the bag. It was no laughing matter; it might get serious but cheering herself up was the best mindset.

Down the stairs Riot went, in a low pace so she could inform her teammates. 

"So, I'm going there." She gulped as she entered the living room which had all the team gathered there and spoke out. "And to be honest with you guys, I'm really not looking forward to anything that will happen. But we have ourselves and that's just as equal ground as Chandler and Parka do."

Luna and Shield nodded in full agreement, her deputy seemed to have gone a whole new level with her confidence;

"YEAH! WE ARE UNDEFEATABLE! WE ARE THE WHITE FLAG REPUBLIC, AND WE STAND STRONG!" Jet clapped. But no one jumped in onto it.

Shield was the one who looked worried the most, his hands crossed over his white jumper. "I wish we could go in and support you, Riot. You're probably going to be outnumbered."

"Technically she won't if Rocket and Moss won't agree," Luna corrected him smugly. "And we've talked with Moss yesterday, he mentioned to me that he secretly can't stand Parka. Haha, and so do I!"

Luna was right. There was also the other two, non-problematic leaders to consider as her supporters, but would that be enough to take a stance between the crazed high-ego captains?

"I'll have to see. I'm going to tell you guys everything once I come home safely." Riot told her team. "Prepare for the worst, hope for the best.. they say."

"Good luck. We all need that." Shield said.

And to which Jet yelled out. "If Parka and Chandler are far too much, report them for public distraction!"

"Finally, Jet got a brain of her own!!" Luna called out playfully. "Oh, Riot. Take care."

Riot smiled back at her team.

Everything was just as it would have been months ago, but after this will it stay the same?

——————

There must have been some kind of mistake. While Riot was walking down by to the square, she got a text message from Rocket that the meeting is now held at the abandoned ruins of the nearby amusement park. So now, she had to walk for another 25 minutes before she got to the destination.

Which had it's mild consequences. The footway was muddy and sticky. But otherwise, passable. She hauled herself beside the big road; this one connected the square and the Roller coaster world; which was utterly horrendous if you asked Riot. The place was trashed to the fullest.

If it was still in business we'd be going there everyday if we had no plans. Unfortunately that one was replaced by square's mobility rides. She reminded herself, taking one big look at it and then keep on walking. By now she could see a crowd.

There was a parade of inklings throwing their weapons up and down and a choir that played instrumentals of some popular songs. 

Now Riot understood better why the meeting wasn't going to take place in the square. The annual Autumn festival. It takes place a day after the rides, and was more directed at everyone other than the young. Everyone always looked like they were having fun... but Riot never liked big groups of people in the same place, so she would always observed it instead. Currently, it looked as if the parade was handing out bags of goods.

How could it be that easy?

She fasten things up, wind waving through her tentacles. She ran past one of the divisions, none of them looked at her as she crazily knocked out one of the chairs by accident on the grassfield. 

The abandoned scenery was very close, but no sight of the leaders yet. It must go into deeper. She guessed. And she wondered further in the industrial catastrophe.

No inkling or squid was seen near the torn, rotten machinary. Just her. Wondering what other White Flag Republic teammates were up to. Jet was probably preparing a plan B and adjusting ideas on how to successfully remove Chandler, Luna stopping her while Shield was preparing for dinner. Riot wished she was with them, not in this junkyard.

With all this thanks to mistakes she has been made years ago...

Next, she followed up the dirty footsteps that were left. Rock-hard ground below. By now, the machinary was still to be seen. Pretty big and broken. Some pieces of glass were seen directly under it. Almost hazardous. 

"Out of the other imaginable places he could have sent me," Riot muttered to herself. "Chandler had to pick the one that's must suited for a horror movie set."

But then... she heard multiple voices screaming right at her. 

"HERE! HERE!"

She turned around to see both Moss and Rocket ran out at her. Rocket was the first person to get to where she stood. "Riot, the meeting is right beside the old tracks, Parka is getting terribly impatient."

Before Riot could reply, Moss appeared. "Let's go! Now!"

She followed the two. Not knowing what adventure is going to spring out once she placed her foot onto the spot. But regardless... she had her freedom to walk out whenever if she felt uncomfortable in the presence.

Once they all got there, the three stood still in their tracks. There were far more than two inklings sitting beside the train track area. In fact, it has appeared Chandler and Parka both brang in their teammates, leaving the other leaders almost hopeless in comparison.

"Our goals are now complete," Chandler said something to Parka, who didn't look amused one bit, he then spun around and faced towards Riot's direction smiling maliciously. "Hello Riot it is nice to see you, considering you ignored my letters..."

Letters? What Letters? Riot thought quickly to herself as she took a seat on the smooth grass. She didn't know about any letter at all.

"But that's alright for me, because you're here now." Chandler continued, he winked and took off his headband and threw it at Moss, who let it drop on the ground. "And I can tell you all my beautiful plans for the future.. and you know already what I'm doing."

The pact. It was almost obvious. Riot hated how Chandler talked. It made her feel rather uneasy, which is why she was not responding.

"Well then Riotie," Chandler announced. "Let's start the meeting! Bring on the notebooks and let me all inform you on what's going to happen!"

And with a shove and a push, Riot could understand hows it going to be.

*******


	12. Chapter 6-10 Roster

————

Team Strong Leaves

This team is named after a book Moss read when he was a child. He shared it around his newly-combined teammates and they all thought it was cool as it related to their names. Team Strong Leaves do pretty well in ranked battles and have their own strategy- Stingray Spam. They are close to White Flag Republic and Rocket Squad.

Ink Colour: Green

Moss-Leader: He leads the team on the right track. He's an octoling, however not a lot of people know that and might mistaken him as just an odd looking inkling. He has a special bond with Autumn. He is pretty close with Riot. Additionally, Moss secretly likes fashion. Mains the Heavy Splatling. Spourts the "Afro" Hairstyle. His headgear is Backward cap. Clothes is Kingtop shirt and shoes are orange arrows. 

Nettle- Deputy: Nettle is pretty reserved to himself, but could be heated up if challenged. Other than that he is the class clown of his team- but just as important as his deputy role. He mains the Splatterscope. He wears Arrow-band glasses, black shirt and red hi tops. Hipster Hairstyle.

Autumn- Strict, but caring: She’s the mother of the team if Moss is the father.. she’s the one taking responsibility for their schedule. It is rumoured she has power to control some deputy decisions, but probably only because Moss and Autumn are in love. She mains the Jet Squelcher. Her clothes consit of a Blue cap, orange tee and regular kicks. Bun hairstyle.

Leaf: Objective seeker: Energetic and ecstatic, Leaf is the life of the party of her teammates’ company. She loves to hangout with her team more than necessary and can cook meals that last them for an week. She mains the 52 Gal Deco. Hippie/Normal Hairstyle, Hair-clips, Red Sweat and Ocra-High tops. 

—-

Other Character(s):

Mouse- Newly made friend of Riot, appears to have a likening to dressing up as an animal. (In this case, a mouse.) He wears the soft mouse ears, a furry brown sweater and leather shoes. Brownish ink, a bit reddish. Lady Pattern’s older brother.

Lady Pattern- Could this be an challenger for Riot in the future? Her hairstyle varies, usually bangs. She wears a hairbow (Bow is stripped in two colours; Red and Blue) and her cloak and shoes are off the same pattern.) Younger sibling of Mouse.  
——-

Facts/Author notes.

***There are a lot of references to things that I like in this book.

*The main character is based on my inksona and her birthday is the same as mine- so Riot’s birthday’s on October 14th and this book will have a birthday chapter as it takes in October. Hooray!

*White Flag Republic have meet Toni Kensa before.

*I probably won’t include idols in this book.

*Sunbay may or not be based on a dream of a beautiful fictional city I’ve had years back.

*White Flag Republic squids have grey eyes. All the other teams have theirs based on their tentacle colour.

*Some Coroika influence, but this will be a lot different.

*Character rosters will be updated regularly, and are every 5 chapters roughly.

*I will be making up my own brands, clothes and hairstyles... but I won’t be making up maps.

*Each book has 25 chapters, and 5 rosters. 

Of course... I’ll be updating frequently. Patience is a virtue.

———


	13. The pact (Chapter 11)

Riot watched as Chandler nudged himself on the wooden table; a lot of paper piled up beside him and it was an awful mess, it even looked as it would be knocked all over the place. There was nothing harmonious about it. The weather, the feeling. Everything.

This was nothing like the past meetings she has endured. All of them were in the square- they were quiet, peaceful (Even if Parka didn't agree with something, she would usually keep her comments at the end of each ones.) but this time they were in middle of literal nowhere, near big machinary that looked dangerous.

Alongside that, Chandler's and Parka's teammates! She could see Spark-Parka's deputy and brother looking at her icily. They have more people on their side currently, we are outnumbered! Riot thought with despair.

The circle of her, Moss and Rocket was disappointingly low. Moss was seen standing directly in front of them, and had an undelightful look on his face; almost aggressive, but it was hard to tell. Riot knew this was going to be a pity ride.

"I should have listened to you Riot...." Rocket went over beside her and kept her voice low as she told Riot. "He's big trouble now, by the looks of it."

Riot felt bad for Rocket. She missed the last meeting where Chandler lost his mind and announced the thing. No one on her team has an idea of what might be going on, either.

"It's fine, Rocket, I'm positive things wi-

Though, it was no use reassuring her friend when the two strict inklings were bossing everybody around.

"Quiet down, Riot!" Parka yelled at her before she could continue any more. "You need be patient, Chandler's sorting out stuff to explain to you fools."

The Leader's words sounded non-chalant and Riot sometimes wondered how Parka turned out to be like that, so bossy, mean, prideful and aloof. Though, those questions would never be answered, she will have to bear Parka.

And Chandler, who still was looking through and through his garbage of a paper stock. It was concerning at the idea that he spend time writing everything that Riot could notice. She didn't like it, at all. Not any of this. Being here was an struggle, mentally.

It could be seen on her face, on top of that.

"Thereeee we go! We can now start," Chandler finally informed. He was now standing lightly on the table, looking down at everyone, especially Riot. One of the papers in his hand. 

"Greetings, fellow leaders and some of our talented players." He continued, pointing out his and Parka's teammates by a glance. "I've came to you that my ideal proposition is finally real! We will divide ourselves, for who gets the money. And it is very simple. We will stop those meetings and in return, whoever joins us is bound to get rich!

"But the thing here is though, I know none of you are going to join me anyways. Only Parka is willing, and in fact I owe her so much.. for supporting me. For being there for me, unlike somebody here who is selfish and uncaring."

That's about me, alright. Alright. Riot thought. Was she supposed to be ashamed? 

"Both me and Parka are extremely strong. We don't need any of you to help us in this goal and most importantly," He was eyeing the inklings below him intimidatingly, as if it was intentional to cause an uproar. "I will not be attending those meetings anymore."

Riot rolled her eyes. Extremely strong... gets sniped by me a second right after landing on a platform. She reminisced. 

There was no other word from Chandler, but then he got a nod from Parka, which probably meant it was her time to talk. "Alright losers and lowlifes, you heard Chandler correctly, no more of this tedious meeting shit. Any questions?"

Riot watched as slowly, Moss raised his hand. He himself looked oddly okay with what she had said. "What about the money agreement?"

"We can handle this ourselves, just two of us." Chandler immediately replied. "If we win, we'll split it in a half and it'll be more for the individual team than if 5 teams were involved."

If Luna was here, there would be an team-wide argument. Riot thought as she saw Moss' unsatisfaction. No reply from the octoling, but she heard him muttering something.

"Chandler made those notebooks. They have all the secret strageties and info-data on the tournament. Pretty cool." Torquise, a member of Blue Wave Team, said. She picked one of them up and revealed the basic cover.

"None of you are allowed near them, though!" Sea added in. 

"We didn't ask!" Rocket nervously spoke back. The Yellow Inkling was shaking and Riot could feel just by touch.

She definitely empathise with her. Riot wasn't exactly nervous or scared, she was just... mad. In a contrary way, not exactly full-fuming like Parka when something does not go in the right direction.

It was like she wished she could shout out all her complaints at once, but her mouth taped shut so hard it's firm to breathe. Though, she wouldn't let that stop her. The instinct to give a speech was bigger than ever.

So she stood up; and let the flow begin. The teams checking over her curiously. "Cool! That's all great! Because you won't get any money, Chandler, because you will lose without our help."

That sparked an reaction from the arrogant leader. He frowned coldly, but sounded rather interested. "You don't know that yet, Riotie. PERHAPS, Tables can turn and you'll be the one losing our battle in the tournament. I'm the best Splat Roller main, you can't mess with me easily."

Riot laughed and replied back quickly. "You don't remember the number of times you've lost to me? You'd get pissed off quite easily soon after. You can't lead a team, so I don't see how any of your plans will succeed if you can't deal with losing."

"And you leading a cult is probably the funniest thing imagineable.." She added on, smartly. But Chandler's repulsive reaction didn't seem to be that good.

"Are you really sure about that, Riot? You're taking this like a easy joke!" Chandler instantly throw words back, his teammates looked at him with much surprise. "If I've had this failed, I'd get into big, big trouble by the police. I know the consequences. I am not risking anything."

Once he mentioned the police, Riot could only be reminded by the conversation she's overheard with Jet back at the carnival. Could this be linked in with it? No, Chandler couldn't just lead himself in more with atrocity.

Rocket, Moss... on the other hand. She had to tell them about the Lady Pattern when the tournament blossoms.

Rather, she'd not want to discuss it at a time like this. "It sounds like an awful plan though, doesn't it?"

Moss jumped in to defend her. "I agree with Riot. Why do you not want to work with us?"

"Yeah.... why?" Rocket innocently asked, but Riot was as sure as a fly that Chandler will go harsh on his answer.

But there was a short break before Chandler replied. He got himself up from the table and faced the three with a grin.

"Didn't I tell you why?" He spoke slowly, keeping his eye close on Riot in particular. "Me and Parka work better together than all of you combined. We don't wish to associate with weaklings."

Laughter from their teams have emerged, but Riot didn't look so sure. But does Chandler have a sibling of a rich turf war organiser by his side? That was, if Mouse wished to support Riot just like he said yesterday.

Though, this wasn't for precise..

"Uh, then why did you bother with us for this long?" Rocket asked him, pulling herself more closer to Riot as if she was in fear.

"What do you think?" Chandler replied, the smile grew. "Tournament's nearly here. It would only make sense that I dismiss you all now."

But something about that line wasn't right to Riot. Felt like a complete lie on his part.

"My notebooks say all that I have to do. All the tips that me and Parka will share," He continued. "Maybe it wasn't entirely neccessary that I've got three of you here, but an announcement was to be made by me!"

Disappointed by not surprised, Riot held Rocket's hand up and the two stood up in emergency. "Wow. Great. Wasting our time for nothing."

Moss nodded his head. "Exactly. Don't you think this is a little pretentious, Chandler?"

"Whatever you think." Chandler said, facing them coldly. The expression on his face died out, and Riot noticed he wasn't smiling anymore. 

Instead he tilted himself to the silent inkling beside himself. "Before we end this, Parka has something important to say. Isn't that right, Parka?"

Riot wasn't ready. At all. Nor did Rocket did. She had to sit through this though if she yearned to get out of here. 

Luckily no other outsider could see them all cramped up in this short space.

"I do." Parka yelled out. "Everybody here probably knows about this year's... champion."

Riot quickly raised her head towards her. Parka and Chandler do know who Lady Pattern is!

Parka took the notebook to the left and opened the middle page. Drawings and photographs of Lady Pattern were stuck with clear tape around it, a bunch of information wrotten down that Riot couldn't see, but was viewable to the ones up front.

The crowd of the inklings, notably Parka's, surronded their leader. "Mmm, isn't she fantastic? Our new challenger, the one we'll all have to face regardless of what is yet to come."

The inklings looked as if they haven't saw Pattern before. Parka continued pin-pointing each photo with her index finger. "Lady Pattern. Or as she is called. Unrivaled, they say. But me and Chandler will take her out without a doubt!"

The two teams cheered relentlessly. To Riot, the statement gave out another thing; they don't know that Lady Pattern is a cheater. They don't know that she will likely be using an illegal weapon to create a chaos spawn. They don't know that.

And Riot wouldn't tell them now.

"We'll all practice day and night! No one is going to slack! When we face her, she is going to cry on her knees." Those words that Parka spiraled out were more directed at her team and Chandler's than at Riot and the other two leaders. "Say it with me; we are going to ANNIHILATE Lady Pattern!"

All the inklings within reach repeated the line, Riot wanted to escape this meeting as quickly as she could. She leaned over to Moss.

"Rocket and us should just ran away at this point." Riot whispered into his ear, hoping that Chandler wouldn't notice. At the current moment he was chanting along with his teammates.

Her head started to hurt. This pact meeting was all for nothing.

"I can't bear this anymore either." Moss spoke back. He poked Rocket just as soon as he said it. "Come on, let's head down the arrow pathway to the carnivals."

Riot nodded, along with Rocket who was sitting down sorrowfully. Moss was the first one to ran out, followed by Rocket.

Chandler noticed the three on their tracks, and stopped the shouting. "Aw, you don't want to be here anymore Riotie? Fair enough, see you at the tournament if you pass into it!"

She pretended that she didn't hear what she just said. She lost sight of them as the machinary and the picnic table were far in the distance but the clear image of the two's laughter was invietable.

The sunset looked down upon them. The night was going to be cruel.

*****

"Riot, Moss?" Rocket's voice belowed as they were walking with worriness. "What are we going to do now?"

Riot paced silently. It's been 10 minutes ever since they left and the trial through the massive carnival wrapped itself with bitterness. Nobody stopped to enjoy it.

"We still have time. I suppose maybe they could change their mind?" Moss replied. "Wait, no. Scratch that. They don't leave a good mark after what happened."

"Maybe. Chandler used to be nice to me but he's a different person now.." Rocket replied quietly. The sky's gotten darker. 

"Inklings change, Rocket. Chandler's showing his true colours now." Moss stated. 

The little conversation between Rocket and Moss stuck Riot in her own head. She could understand what Moss meant by Chandler showing his true colours so later into their partnership. This wasn't only her problem.

But does he know what he is getting himself into? Thinking and announcing that he can trip over Lady Pattern without no trouble in the way? She thought, checking over expressions of the inklings walking with her, none which looked amused. Though, if I told everybody about Pattern's secret.... it could fail miserably... but is there any other possibility?

Then, a excellent proposition came into her mind.

"We should invite our teams tomorrow and hold a meeting," Riot told them, with a positive tune in her voice, although vary. "Then we can discuss on what's the next step. We can't just gave up on the tournament, right?"

"No!" Rocket sharply replied, more ecstatic this time.

"To lose to Parka...? No way." Moss added on with a laughter. "Let's all do this. Let's all keep together."

Riot nodded. The three gave eachother high-fives for what's yet to come. Good or bad. She had people on her side. Was it all that matters?

"We're going to prove them wrong!" She shouted out to them and a pile of cheers awakened the silent walkway.

It seemed as if, this wasn't going to be all bad at all. Or she hoped.

***** 

On the other side of Inkopolis square, a waiting area stood out quite firmly. Nobody used it nor regularly checked it, so for Parka the entire thing was a massive grab.

She piled all the notebooks Chandler left. Yuck! It has his smelly odour on it! Ew! were the thoughts that went into her head the moment she opened the zip to barge all of them in. 

None of which are going to be any use to her. She has already memorised all the moves she needed to learn to fight off any upcoming challenger, even Lady Pattern who she compared to just being as easy as her last one.

It took a few minutes until Chandler arrived. She was going to have to discuss with him a minor thing that caught her eye, whether he liked or not was nothing of a concern.

“That went swell. Although I wish I could’ve talked with Riot in private.” Chandler said immediately. He crossed himself against the wall.

Parka didn’t want to hear about it. “Forget her. Can you explain this?”

“Explain what?” Chandler replied, curiously. Which already told her he had no idea what she was on.

She took her phone out and jumped on the camera roll. Scrolled a bit to find the video she needed. Something that has been bothering her for a day now. It depicted a random inkling in animal attire. “This. Somebody looked as if they were spying on us throughout our spectation!”

Chandler shook himself in confusion and peeked over the video once again. “Didn’t notice, he does not seem like a danger or anything.”

“He could be related to Riot!” Parka argued back, pissed that Chandler didn’t take this situation seriously. 

The next thing that Chandler said angered her the most. “Nah. You’re only saying this because he looks like one of your ex friends you’ve shown me. Ant, am I right?”

Why is he mentioning this!!! This was all ages ago. As in, literal 3 years!!! She groaned. “Eh. Whatever he is. I don’t care. Just another lousy kid who just happened to be near us.”

“Aha.” Chandler said proudly, seemingly happy that Parka agreed with him. “Yeah, I don’t want to talk about Ant or anything. Any plans?”

“Changing the topic.” She flicked her phone back in her purse. “That’s it! And we are not talking about our past friends or what-not. Nor about Riot as much as I wish I could pee on her grave when she dies. There’s so much to do and Spark and I can’t just do it alone!”

“We have Mist too.” He replied, mentioning the deputy that she didn’t like at all.

“Mist is lazy!” Parka honestly answered. “She might be your deputy, but she is as worth as a C-Ranker in competition. I bet you didn’t even tell her about anything before today.”

Chandler laughed. “You love jumping straight to conclusions, Parka. But I’ve went through everything that was planned with Mist. I told her how we could stop Lady Pattern if it came to that.”

Parka wanted to say something about that line, but of course he had to carry on. “Because, she doesn’t scare me at all. She could be like Riot.”

Better than Riot! Everybody’s better than Riot! Parka thought. There was nobody she despised more. Everytime she looked at Riot, she wanted to collapse. Everything. Just everything...

“Argh!” She replied. “You don’t know anything. She’s better than Riot, but nothing that can’t stop us from receiving our very deserved money. Lady Pattern is just another squi-

A hustled sound interrupted Parka’s sentence as she silently stood still in her position. What was that? She peeked over Chandler’s shoulder who stopped listening and looked around himself. 

Footsteps were getting closer. A inkling who appeared to be completely masked stood in front of them, their eyes glowing dark red. A hushed voice started to speak directly at them.

“You two seemed to be foolishly uneducated on Lady Pattern. But listen to me.... I have everything that you need.”

Parka didn’t know how to react properly. “W-Who are you?”

The inkling came closer to light, and it didn’t reveal much other than the camoe.

“Oh? My name’s Parashooter.” It spoke, genderless. “As I said I have everything that you need. Take a seat. It’ll be a long conversation...”

*****


	14. The next Step (Chapter 12)

Riot woke up in a paradoxical state. She felt like she slept for roughly half of the day, if not more. The curtain blinds uncovered sunshine, but the physical state felt eerie.

She stood herself up and tried to recount on the events of yesterday. This entire outdeal. It was a lot of information that stormed up inside her head.

Took off track out by the fact that she has lost 2 very important inklings in her cycle in one go, Riot was reluctant if she could continue with her day properly. No battles of interest were happening. Although, if she could remember, there was a meetover to note.

The one she actually promised. For the better. 

Though, she also was reminded that was the one she had to take her team with, too. And that's an obstacle. How was Luna going to react? What about Jet? Don't forget about the clever Shield, he might as well have something to say.

And taking my team to a meeting is always a pitiful struggle. Talk about Jet wanting to feel and touch everything. She could view it in her head.

Riot quickly changed into normal clothes. It appeared as once she came back home, she went straight to bed. No time-consuming questionnaire with her teammates or explanation as to why, she just hopped her next move is going to fine.

The walk downstairs to where the others were was an adventure.

"Oh! She's finally awake!" Jet yelled just as Riot walked in carefully. "Luna, we can now hear what we have to find out!!"

Riot noticed just as soon, everybody was awake crowded watching the TV in their usual, battle clothes. Luna was quick in responding. "Finally. We've been bothered by how you went to sleep without telling us anything. Did Chandler screw up eternally?"

No way she'd get out of this. She had to say what happened, as much of a disappointment it'll sound. "You can say that. A pile of garbage was thrown at us during all of it."

"It took 2 hours for Chandler announce his departing from you three?" Shield asked before Luna could muffle anything. "I don't understand that guy."

"Neither do-" Riot responded.

"HE'S SUCH A JERK! I CAN'T BELIEVE WE ARE STUCK WITH HIM!" Jet interrupted with a wave of yelling hysterically. "Well, you know.. not really now but I'm sure the management will have its way to mess with us."

Riot forgot about how she had to do practical battles with him and his team. Will they continue to do so? That question should only be answered with a simple no.

Luna started to speak after Jet's hyper reaction. "Calm down. Tell us some details on what happened there, I'm sure it wasn't that boring."

It took a few minutes to think of a clever explanation. Riot's mind was set more on how she is going to convince her three teammates to travel for the meeting. Which supposedly takes place at Rocket's house, accompanied by her team and Moss' team.

She gathered that perhaps summarising Chandler's awful speech might be the way.

"Clear-through it was but very vague. He didn't explain to us much other than they will work together as a power couple to overthrow us in the tournament." Riot's words spew across the room, everybody was listening to her with a strong interest. "Full of support. Or will it be? Cod..."

Jet, however, didn't take the situation very seriously. "WHAAAT? THEY ARE DATING NOW?"

"I don't think that's what she meant," Luna slowly corrected her with a facepalm. "Are you dense?"

The two probably weren't useful if placed together. Riot could only relay on one person to help.

"Shield, what do you think?" She asked him as he was sitting down on the couch, quiet silently. He had his hands crossed, as if he was concentrating hard. "What will the future hold for us now that Chandler has vanished off for now?"

It took him a moment to reply. "Well, Riot. Luna. Jet. I think we're all screwed in the terms of what happened. No way we're going to beat Lady Pattern. Chandler and Parka are really strong and if we combine that together.."

"He had to pull off something so close to the tournament's start date!" Luna complained.

"Chandler's best tactic." Shield responded in agreement. 

Jet nodded. "AND NOW WE SUFFER FOR IT! HOW ARE WE GOING TO WIN NOW THIS HAS OCCURRED?"

This reminded Riot that, as quick and with knowledge Chandler could be, he hasn't heard of the secrets she and her team has about Lady Pattern. This was a weakness on his part. So if he had to against her, his lack of information on her true colour will be effective.

"He doesn't know how strong Lady Pattern could be with her cheats, Jet." Riot told her from across the room, carefully. "And I don't think he needs this information if he doesn't want to work with us."

"He shouldn't know at all. He can't be trusted, you can hope if he knew he'd spread it around as if he find the missing person and wants to claim the prize. Seriously!" Luna once again held a hostile mark against Chandler.

Riot was unsure if there'd ever be any forgiving. But if they knew what Lady Pattern's powers can lead up to, she'd probably think it'd be the best the entire group knew. Riot couldn't trust Chandler, and definitely not Parka. It was a hard decision. Not a one she has to make.

Out of sudden, Shield asked a question that took of Riot's anxiety for a bit. "So, do we just work with the other three that didn't come into agreement with Chandler's wreck? How will we do this?"

And to which the reply was, simple. This moment was the best to bring out the news for today's "enjoyment." and Riot was as ease as she got closer to her teammates around the sofa. "We have a meeting today."

"WHAT? WE HAVE A MEETING?" Jet stood up just as she heard that. 

"Didn't she say that?" Luna took another jab at Jet.

Jet looked as if she was about to blow Luna's head up, but positioned herself tightly with an uncomfortable gesture. 

"Yep, we all are going," Riot announced more. "Going to Rocket's house for a team-wide meeting, for what is left of us now."

And things will not be the same. She thought, nervously. They will never be.

"Wow! I've never been to Rocket's house before." Jet listened in, but she of course had to add her comment. "And we'll get to hang out with the other teammates! This is going to be fun!"

"Fun? I don't think important discussions are fun!" tension in Luna's eye grew. "What do you think, there'd be bunchy castles?"

They're still going at it. Riot thought, but then replied to ease everything. "It's the only hope we have and it's to work together with them. Three is a bigger number than two."

The pact only consisted of two groups, but there was a slight chance it would increase. If Chandler didn't like being outnumbered back in the battlefield, it felt unrealistic for Riot to assume he'd had wish to be defeated like this.

There had to be something hidden beneath all this. Something that Chandler didn't announce back there. 

"How many hours left before the meeting?" Shield asked. Luna and Jet were having an argument about childish behaviour, so it was pretty hard to interpret.

"3." Riot replied loudly. "We have 3 hours left." 

Jet stopped in her tracks, ending all her chit chatter. She looked back at Luna with an hostile stare. "Time for some.. emotional preparing!" 

"Amazing. I am stuck with her for 3 more hours." Luna glared back harder.

"You're always stuck with me!"

"Yeah but this is worse. You've kind of annoyed me!"

"Only kind of? That seems OFF..."

Riot didn't know what to say to them. Neither did Shield did. So instead of working things out, she stepped out. "See you all then in three hours. We need to be there."

Much to her surprise, the two nodded as she made her way up the stairs, a cold frown on her face as she thought of the many possibilities and theories on how things will go.

\----------

"Alright, I thought this was going to take years." Luna spoke as they crossed the river on the bridge to get to Rocket's house easier.

Riot knew what and not to say during the meeting. She will have to address Lady Pattern, but she shouldn't even mutter one pure word of poor Mouse. 

Walking with her teammates was also nerve-wrecking. She had to remind Jet not to spill out anything as soon as she gets inside as it will ruin it. The Deputy promised her that she won't, but she still had to keep a good eye on her if she doesn't.

And the cold wind blowing on her face reminding her of the harsh Autumn weather that'll abide her in the tournament. It was bittersweet, to say so at least.

They were nearly there, just heading towards the meadows that lead to the narrow neighbourhood. Rocket's house set out the most and Riot could notice that, so she signalled to her team. "Well, that's there. Better behave, guys."

Shield went closely to Riot's side, a breeze shook her out but the inkling had something to say. "Cod, must suck to have so much plans and then soon fade away."

"Think we have been there, done that before." Riot could think of it as an reminiscent back to her first team. 

She and Shield were both in the same team back then, with their own aliases, and when they had to depart from it they stuck by side. Riot could see some fear in Shield's eyes, as if he was worried by something.

As the teammates spiralled into the front yard of the house, Riot gulped nervously. Just like back when I had to confront Pale.

She lined all her teammates a metre between the door as it creaked open revealing the figures of Rocket and Moss in sportswear. They both wore a bright smile on their face, as much as the situation screwed. 

"Glad you came here with your team Riot," Moss guided them inside. It was pretty loud inside and Moss' voice rang like a bell inside her head. "It's like a House-party in here, and we have nothing to celebrate!"

"Too MANY inklings for my liking." Luna muttered beside Moss. "Is there a basement I can chill in?"

"We're all in the living room." Rocket replied instead, leading both Luna and the rest to the room just right the hall. 

A peak inside showed it was peculiarly packed with many teammates from the other two that showed up earlier. 6 people, but still large as there were only two couches and 6 more just arrived. Riot decided that for the best she'll have to stand up, and she insisted Shield should too. 

"IT'S THE WHITE FLAG REPUBLIC!" a male inkling with bright yellow tentacles, a pothouse hat and purple sweater shouted out walking towards the entrance and a few others clapped "And their leader Riot. I'm sure we haven't met!!"

Nervously, Riot replied as nicely as she could. "Don't think so, but it's nice to meet you."

"I'm Hero. Rocket's deputy." He introduced himself firmly and then started to point out individuals in the room. "You see that guy with spikey tentacles and a feather on top of his head? That's my man Rusty, just near him Seahorse sits. She's the one with the tied up pigtails!"

"Interesting..." Riot nodded as she looked at them. They didn't seem so enthusiastic for being here, but she hasn't them before so it could be the normal. 

"Seahorse's mute, by the way. And Rocket's kin." Hero sharply informed, sounding more serious than he did a minute ago. "She can only reply in sign language if that is okay with you. We all had to learn it just so we can communicate with her. But she can hear us 'cause she ain't deaf or anything. No need to worry about that!"

Riot was rather intrigued by learning that. Rocket herself didn't mention anything about her team, is she insecure that there's a mute inkling on her team...?

Her next action was pulling Luna up to her side for a greeting. He didn't seem to happy about that but submitted, giving a very hostile, yet confused glare at Hero.

"Understood. I'll be careful with her," She spoke and then introduced him to Hero. "This is Luna. I swear to cod he doesn't bite even if he looks like he does."

Luna laughed by the comment maliciously. "I BITE. ESPECIALLY IF YOU PISS ME OFF!"

"Ah. A comedian." Hero replied smoothly.

"Not really," Luna shook himself.

"We'll surely get along." The yellow squid replied, smiling out-of-control. "My name's Hero by the way. It isn't very accurate! 'Cause I haven't saved the day yet!"

No word from Luna, but what Hero said reminded Riot of the first time Chandler and her met. Hopefully this was only a coincidence.

"By the way, I think the announcement will start now. Or at least I think Rocket seems like she'll start it now.." Hero took her out of guard, as she looked upon the direction. 

Rocket was standing independently in-front of the TV with courage as she eyed everyone. She was the shortest leader in the group yet appeared really strong. Her hips side by side, and her teammates giving her the utmost attention.

Moss' teammates also had their eyes on her, especially Nettle who was sitting tremendously by Shield's area. Riot was glad she didn't get caught by him. She could tell Nettle wasn't so forgiving by the past match. But Autumn was chatting away with Jet and that somewhat made her happy.

Although the happiness will be tempered in the next minutes to come.

Rocket cleared her voice and started to speak out to the settled audience. "You've might be asking why I invited the other two teams that we barely speak with, and which answer will be the most simple. We will have to work TOGETHER."

"Chandler and Parka parted their ways, while I have little no clue as to what they will do, I'm most certain they will clash forces into us!" She continued, the crowd bristled with mixed feelings. "A lose to them would be awful. Maybe not as awful as losing to the champion, but very embarrassing either way."

Riot could hear cheers coming from Hero, but what had to be said was not even a inch close to a end. 

Rocket sounded more confident as she went on, facing Moss with a determined smile. "Me, Moss and Riot will work our way through to success and beat any challenge in our way. If the two are really this selfish, we'd want to put anger on their faces once they find out we win..."

A short break in Rocket's voice, but she continued as the noises her teammate yanked out faded. "... And we will definitely reach out for such goals."

Everyone in the room- even the hesitant Luna- clapped in pride. Riot's optimism grew but there was still doubt. Doubt that everything could fail and by the hands of people she disliked. 

So, as much as she didn't want to reveal anything, she had to inform Rocket about Lady Pattern. But not in here, not in this room. Not in the middle of a chant. It had to be spoken in private and Riot could think of an good excuse to get her to even if in context it was silly.

"Rocket?" She asked out loudly.

"Yes, Riot?" Rocket stopped talking to Moss and one of the strong leaves and answered.

"Can you show me the way to the Kitchen?" Riot spoke out innocently, no suspicion to arise. "I have a... throatache that I could quickly ease with a glass of water."

Excepting perhaps a rejection or being sent by someone else from the room, Rocket accepted. "Sure. Then. Follow me."

Riot was the first to reach the living room door, waiting patiently for Rocket to catch up. Some of the inklings eyed her, but others went on with a debate in the back corridoor about who had the most ability to mess up the system out of Parka and Chandler, lead by Luna's complaining and backed up by Leaf. 

Rocket lead Riot through a long hallway, and Riot knew she had to react now. 

"Rocket, I seriously need to talk to you in private." Riot confessed meaningfully and with a straight face. "It's about Lady Pattern, very important information that I haven't talked to your or Moss yet."

"Important information...?" Rocket let out of those words with a disturbed surprise. "What do you mean by this Riot?"

Riot has thought for a moment, she wasn't completely prepared but it had to be done. "Information that could be the downfall to Lady Pattern. A thing that'll weaken Chandler's and Parka's chances of winning against her."

Rocket glared sorrowfully, clenching her teeth as if she was preparing for the worst. "And that is?"

"Lady Pattern is...." Riot slowly spoke, and as quiet as she could as they were both on the corner of the kitchen and she didn't wish to have this conversation overheard. "She's cheating."

Rocket closed her eyes in shock, but got herself up directly near Riot's face. "Wait, What? Cheating? Lady Pattern is cheating, and the two don't know about this? Oh cod, if she's actually a cheat... I need some dry evidence."

"I can show you the evidence now. I can show everybody who is residing right now here what Lady Pattern can do." Riot spoke with a icy cold tune. As she meant everything she said.

Rocket appeared to be vary, but something about the look of her face told her and the smirked that she carried several moments later told Riot they've reached the goldmine.

"Oh my. If what you're saying is true and we show the rest of our teammates.... we'll be the most powerful in the field....

And we'd get the champion kicked out. Show me, show me her strengths."

***


	15. True Colours (Chapter 13)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally starting to get back into this. 
> 
> ~23th Dec 2020

Being in a dodgy place with your partner in crime was one thing, but being noticed by a mysterious inkling is a new league itself. 

Parka didn't think anyone would intrude. After all, it did took place miles from Square's usual grounds. But they had to be caught by a worrying stranger.

Parashooter. That was their name. That was all Parka could have known. She could assume they were sent here to spy by Riot or any of her minions. Or just someone who has happened to have all the information she needed to put Lady Pattern in her right place. But as she dowelled further, it became more complicated.

"You're a stranger!" Parka yelled out at the silent figure of Parashooter. "All we know is your name! How could we trust you like this?!"

Parashooter laughed lightly. Something about them made her extremely irritated. "I'm no stranger. I have watched you and your group with the best interest. You two clash and connect like a puzzle, but there's one piece missing..."

Chandler placed his hand on her shoulder, almost as if he was in fear about whatever this wandering inkling could be talking about. "If you weren't a stranger, then how come this is the first time I've seen you? You're a big creep."

"Big creep you say..." Parashooter repeated the rather insulting title Chandler has given them. "I am Lady Pattern's worst enemy. I know too much about her. Do you want to know secrets about her? I'm sure you do. That ain't creepy to you I bet."

How would Parka be able to trust them? Could be another pesky, outsider who just wants to start rumours and troubles. She fully agreed that Lady Pattern is her own plate of trouble, but what is the chances of knowing her deepest secrets?

"We do want to know, we want to win this darned cup!" Chander yelled out at the masked, mysterious inkling, who sided their head towards him. "We have three challenging teams that want to beat our asses up, they're our co-

"I know. I know, Chandler. You ditched them out for a better success." Parashooter told. Every time he spoke, Parka embarrassingly shivered, she was extremely wary. "I've been there, you both give a good speech, if I want to be really frank."

Who let this midwit spy on us! Parka thought outrageously. Was he the one in the furry suit???

She had enough. She needed the answers. "WHY WERE YOU SPYING ON US IN THE FIRST PLACE? ALSO WHY WERE YOU IN A FURRY SUIT?"

"A furry suit?" Parashooter replied, unsureness as to what Parka was talking about. "Think you're mistaking me for Lady Pattern's scrubby brother."

Suddenly, Parka felt she won a lottery of a billion splat coins. Almost as if all her questions and suspicions has been resolved. If the furry dude was Lady Pattern's brother, she'd have her plan already in progress.

"Lady Pattern has a brother?" Chandler asked. "How did I not know this?"

"Because he's older and less relevant. Not as powerful as Lady Pattern." Parashooter replied as if they had an secret government file under their nose.

Less...relevant. Parka repeated after Parashooter. He's too relevant for us to forget about him. Literally a goal for our victory. We could succeed if we got him on our side. 

"Is he loyal to her? Do you know him personally?" Chandler asked again, this time more carefully as if he felt if he said the wrong thing to Parashooter, he'd be dead meat. By looks, Parka knew he wasn't enjoying this as much as she did.

Parashooter sat down on the ground. Their eyes shining bright in the half-wretched alley back. "Loyal... not even close. I mean, they do not even interact with eachother. For siblings, they're very distant. And from what I've heard, it's a silent battle between them. How depraving..."

Parka gulped excitedly, but Parashooter still continued their answer. "I am not a friend to the siblings, or their parents. No. How I know all of this will be a secret, but let it be known, I have too much. Far too much information."

Parka couldn't keep her chill to know what the Lady Pattern was hidden. "TOO MUCH INFORMATION? ALRIGHT, SPILL! Don't waste our precious time, unknown stranger!"

"Precious time...haha." Parashooter exclaimed with a chortle. "So you wanna know..."

Of course we do, moron!!! Parka ranted in her head. How does one just end up in a dark, unclean place with someone you barely know about who has information about your enemy and then expect not to try and get that from them? "Of course, tell us all about it!"

Chandler jumped up in front of her in some sort of protest to get that info from Parashooter. "WE WANT TO KNOW!"

"Hahaha, sit down little Chandler." Parashooter examined the two, Chandler wish he didn't make such a shock-valuing move. "The truth is...."

There was a light pause, but the beat that Parka's heart was pumping out was loud enough for her not to swallow up in such anticipation.

"Your so challenger here, is very much cheating her way up there."

And Parka knew once they mentioned that, the plan has fallen into a deep rabbit hole.

————————-

Riot was very lucky to have bring her phone with her to such occasion. Rocket wouldn't believe a word of what she said without evidence, and Riot knew exactly the site she showed to Luna back when she discovered it.

It surely was a hard pill to swallow, but she positioned her phone on the kitchen table in a landscape, turned on the same video that she had noticed the unfair action in.

"I have no idea how those techniques could be spotted. Is she really using an illegal charger?" Rocket asked innocently, she was looking at the screen over Riot's shoulder.

"Very... very illegal charger." Riot answered. "That kind that went out of manufacture years ago when they were tested to have an advantage in comparison to the others. Unfortunate as it may be, there are inklings out there that probably have their hands on the few left, and our noticed one is Lady Pattern herself."

Although, as Riot might not the most experience person in calling out fraud, without any action of calling out Lady Pattern's blatant cheating, the tournament will be extremely unfair and predictable and there's nothing that pisses off Riot more than that.

She went through the same pain with Anchor, the hardcore S+ (at the time) dynamo player that wretched her entire (at the time) team, and it's all from a rushed placement. This time, Riot isn't going to let that take place.

And Rocket, along with the others, will be very so helpful in her case with such evidence.

"Cod." Rocket commented, pin-pointing her finger on the screen in reflection of the moving image of Lady Pattern charging her enormous  
charger in amidst of a shot. "This weapon does look unfamiliar in comparison to any other charger I've seen. We need to tell others about it."

And Riot was more than free to help her with announcing it. This was something that needed to be spread on the entire inner circle of them. Anyone but Parka and Chandler had to hear about it. But not try to do anything towards Lady Pattern yet, as that was for the later.

"I agree, but..." Riot spoke back worrysick

"But?" Rocket shook her head towards Riot.

"I can't tell if this clip is still relevant or not."

Considering the fact that the video was uploaded a year ago and the tournament is only happening later on, there was a slight, and if not a good possibility that Lady Pattern has changed her ways since then. 

But then... there's also the stuff me and Jet overheard back at that carousel event. Riot quickly remembered. 

"I'm sure it is, if she had to cheat her way to the win last year," Rocket tried to pursue Riot's claims, although even if it was only heard by a few minutes later. "Then she would definitely want to do that again for the sake of winning again."

"Yeah and also, but I don't think we should speak on this too soon but..." Riot was happy enough to have Rocket supporting her, as she'd realise. "When me and Jet went out to an event before we've had our battle with Moss, we've both overheard what could possibly be Lady Pattern's teammates talking about secrets behind her back."

"Oh?" Rocket's facial expression was changing by each sentence. "Then that must be for certain. With evidence like this, we can't just throw it away Riot."

We are going to ace this quest. The quest to ensure that the tournament is equal for everyone. At least, that's what Riot hoped for. "Exactly. Let's show yours and moss' team about this."

"Best of luck to us, then." Rocket smiled and both of the two leaders took their way into the living room. 

There was still hope.

——————————-

"Here they are!" Luna was the first one to greet, but Riot was unsure if he felt good about it. "The cod have you guys been doing there for so long? The wacky man out there has been bothering me for minutes for answers!"

Riot didn't know who Luna meant by "Wacky man." but she didn't want to disappoint her teammate. "We were just doing ch-

"MY NAME IS NOT WACKY MAN!!!" a voice from across the room screamed. "I'm hero not wacky man!!!! And I was only politely asking questions."

"Politely asking... my ass!" Luna howled back and then cornered around to Autumn, the strong leaves member. "This guy is the most annoying nuisance I've ever met."

"Yeaaaaah. Sure." Autumn backed up herself from this mess.

Riot rolled her eyes. She didn't want to return into arguing, as she had to announce the facts in formal manner.

But there was nothing formal about a room full of inklings who acted like they until turned 14. 

"Hang on guys," Rocket came to the rescue, calming the teammates down. By then, Luna was sitting on the couch with Jet and Shield. "Riot has something to tell you all. Something pretty important, actually."

The room went quiet, they knew well it was ought to be something worthwhile. Moss had to speak, though. "About Chandler and Parka?"

"No." Riot answered as soon as she got to the television and turned it on. "But it could effect them as well."

Her teammates looked as if they already knew what she was on about. She connected her phone via the cables so the video could be played on the big screen. It didn't take too long for the video to load.

“What am I about to show you will be the downfall of Lady Pattern.” 

The entire room watched as the match that she presented went on, Pattern being the inkling must focused on. “This is a video from a match she’s had a year ago, notice anything particularly fishy?”

“Wait, there’s somethin fishy there?” Hero, Rocket’s worthy deputy, asked. “I don’t see anythin...”

“Neither do I. Is there something dangerous about the match?” Rusty, the other team rocket

To which Riot knew exactly how to explain that of. She paused the video at the exact moment the clear figure of Lady Pattern shown with her large, modified charger in use. She captured the entire image. And the living room could see all of it- the details. 

With her detachable digital pencil, she painted on the screen a circle around the weapon, and then to make others understand what she was on, she compared it to her weapon by placing the two images of both chargers together.

The audience glanced in awe. 

“Do you see it, the problem here?” Riot said with proud in her voice, as if she teared down a case that wasn’t solved for almost half a century. “Lady Pattern... is not the equal challenger I thought she’d be.”

Everyone was conflicted for a moment, Leaf talking about how she didn’t see it coming, but was relieved to know that Pattern could be caught because of it, Moss told her that this shouldn’t be a immediate “gotcha!” into the situation, because if anything was to be reported, they’d need to be provided with more proof.

Rocket told her own perspective. “We cannot tell anyone about this, as Riot mentioned to me.”

“Why?” Hero asked, seemingly chilled a minute ago but now hyper as the White Flag Republic inklings were. “This is extremely serious. If we don’t get ahold of Lady Pattern and her dirty deeds, this will go in dread.”

But that was the perfect time for Luna to get back at him. “Well, maybe it’s BECAUSE.. as Moss smartly mentioned.... that is not enough proof and that video’s literally a year old. We need much more than this!”

“Thank you Luna,” Riot spoke to silence the room. “We can’t just go up to the police affairs office and demand them to lock up Lady Pattern straight away. We need more evidence that will back us up perfectly and I have a solution or a plan that will make sure this goes well.”

“Tell us your plan then.” Hero passively aggressively told Riot, although she knew he didn’t mean it that way. “That doesn’t screw up the entire tournament and it’s participants.”

It was hard for Riot to straight away come up with a conclusion that’ll work and suit everybody. “Me and my team want to play against her and catch her with her cheating charger on time and then of course, announce it to the hosts.”

“I think this wouldn’t work at all.” Nettle, Moss’ deputy, who challenged Riot at the time of the last battle she had furiously, gave his two cents in. “She’s likely an expert at it, I mean come on, if not she’d be caught and jailed a while ago.”

This made Riot think. Was it true? is she an professional in keeping this reckless secret? Or worse, she thought of Mouse. Did he help her in keeping this hidden?

Noooo... No. They aren’t close. They have a distaste of eachother. Riot reassured herself.

“Worth a try if anything.” 

“Hopefully this try doesn’t bit us.” Nettle replied back. And perhaps, he was rather correct.

There was nothing more bothersome than finding out what you want to sort out will turn out like a disaster, but if she could do it in the correct time this will be easy as pie. 

Or it won’t, and it’d be a repeated cycle of failure like 4 years ago.

This won’t happen again! This will succeed! She rambled in her head. She kept the scene on the TV monitor. 

A minute later, two of Team Rocket’s players came up to her. It was Rusty with Seahorse, the mute inkling girl Hero told them about. “Hey Riot, hope this isn’t invasive but Seahorse has something to tell you and I’ll translate it to you.”

“Sure, go on.” Riot was wondering what she had to say in regards to this as a mute inkling would very likely want to stay out of this mess.

The short inkling with arrow glasses, dusty yellow and black jacket moved her hands in different directions and carefully, Rusty was paying his fullest attention while Riot left confused. The crowd beside her was inspecting intensively as to what she had to say.

“She said...” Rusty positioned himself at the audience and translated each word. “That our best bet on how to solve this mess and make Lady Pattern pay, would be by checking up the tournament’s local monitoring devices that they have placed for each map. And those are easy to access if purchased the pass for. It would be a good way to pointing out her guilts for each match she’ll do.”

Riot smiled at the sound of that. Seahorse was correct, this could work. Better than her plan to capture it with her own camera, as her hoodie wouldn’t be able to fit it in. 

The audience agreed with it too, a lot of yowls of “Yes!” 

But there was still a lot to learn about. However, this is a step into the right direction. And that is better than absolute nothing.

“Though, hold on.” Moss silenced everyone to ask a question, as he had many things to eagerly learn. “What about Chandler and Parka? Do they know about this?”

This was an question that Riot couldn’t exactly give a precise answer. But as she knew and observed from their pact meeting, they might not have had a clue, even as ambitious the power duo acted in towards their strength against what’s yet to come.

“I can’t say for certain if they know. I mean, for cod’s sake they’d probably brag about it as if they solved a mystery case for a thousand bucks.” Riot didn’t want to let anyone down and she couldn’t lie about this instance. “If they know, then diddly darn, if they don’t, then that’s our own one up that we should spare in order to win this.”

“Yeah.... like Riot said. For such piece of evidence, this is pretty good and will likely help us win the tournament and receive the money.” Rocket gave her some support. The crowd cheered. 

“I’d guess so Rocket, but do realise we’ll have many other teams to face other than her. But I don’t want to be let in with an optimistic view.” 

There was so much Riot could wish for right now, but none that could even have a chance of happening anyways. With reliable information on taking down your most desired opponent, it won’t be a kick in the guts.

The tournament isn’t even that far away and Riot already has everything mindmapped, from how she is going to practice her shots and movements, but for now, speaking and interacting with her friends about issues will definitely do.

There is a lot to go through. But nothing that kills one inside.

—


	16. Panic Mode (Chapter 14)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter after this is 2k words longer :)

Day after the so-forward meeting, one thing was definitely established; the plan to expose Lady Pattern fully is happening, with big caution and preparation, first. 

Riot opened the garage door for the first time in months. That was a part of the house that she never bothers to go into, but after yesterday's meeting and Seahorse's suggestion... she couldn't stop thinking about the monitor pass.

Nothing was scheduled for today. Jet will help Luna mow the overgrown garden while Shield will tidy up the entire house. Sundays is always the laziest day for the team, so might as well become productive for once.

Riot's activity for today was to travel to square and get that pass. But she wouldn't want to be late as the square today closes before 2pm. And it was 11am as she stormed in to hop on her bike.

It was quite difficult to place oneself on a pretty rusty bike, but Riot had to be sharp and quick about it, polishing it to the fullest before taking the ride. 

With a basket on, she sat herself down on it, and exit the garage. The sky above her head shone upon, but it was very chilly. As almost the october air was intact and here to stay.

A lot of inklings - mostly young, unattended little squids playing in the sun and having picnics as she rode past a field with a branchless cherry tree in the centre of it.

If she was a bit younger and not almost 19, she'd laying on the grass watching squidlings play fight while their parents shout them off.

But there was no going back to what has been situational. She is participating in a big tournament that has it's ups and downs, and only can be imagined as stressful

And don't forget the Lady Pattern business, it was Riot's least favourite portion, but the monitor pass that she is going to buy will help her massively. 

She speeded up her journey, and was at the entrance of the place. It wasn't empty, in fact, a lot of inklings were enjoying their time. The shops were open and buzzing with customers. The statue in between the place was occupied with teens.

She had no time to overlook it. The mechanical shop beside the mall was the goal and destination.

But one person stopped her from parking her bike.

Mouse.

"Riot!" He yelled out, but so that she could only hear. He sounded very excited. "Nice to see you! Where you're going?"

Riot was obviously happy to walk into him, and much more relieved that it wasn't someone like Parka but if she had to tell the truth, it'd be awkward.

Well mouse, I am going to buy a pass that lets me stalk your battle-cheating younger sister!

Or that was what she wished she could get out of her head, if the results weren't long discussions about the history of his sacred sibling.

But... what if he knows..

"I'm going to buy the monitor for the battle pass." Riot answered quite honestly. "Think it'll be a good thing to have."

"Ah, so to the mechanics!" He put his furred hands on her bike as she was sitting in motion on it. What he was going to say next was something she didn't except him to. "Are you going to watch over my sister?"

To which she couldn't tell lies anymore. "Well.... I guess. I think there might be something really fishy about her."

"And I know EXACTLY what you mean by fishy!" He said, more things that surprised her.

Coming to the point that perhaps, Mouse already knew Pattern was in hot water. And if that was the case, she was in fact, a lot more relieved.

"Huh? You know what she does?" Riot asked as quietly as she could, so nobody other than Mouse could overhear it.

"Yeah. Duh. I knew from day one she was a cheat," Mouse snorted, which she saw as unusual. "I couldn't do anything, because you know, she's famous and she'd definitely kill me."

The unexpected realisation that Mouse already knows definitely felt like a pile of weight that was taken of her shoulder, but that only raised more concerns. 

If somebody was found out to that Lady Pattern was in-fact cheating before Riot could, once reported from an anonymous source Mouse would be the first one to blame.

And Riot certainly wouldn't wish for Mouse to be put in such big trouble.

"Well, good. You could help us." She suggested. Mouse would definitely be a good addition to the so remaining members that were impacted by the split that happened on Friday. 

"Help who?" Mouse was moving around the bike, almost as if he wanted to be the one sitting on it. "Whatever it might be, I'm always here but is there a certain group that you're organising for in the cause of this?"

"Quite close." Riot replied, she pulled herself out of the bike and placed it accordingly near the backwalls. "It's my friends. Me and my team are going to do the reveal by the monitor pass, but I thought they'd be trust-worthy to know."

"I'd love to be part of that, Riot." Mouse smiled as they distanced themselves from the shop and instead went into the cold alley that it had to offer. It was dark but worth it. "I've never liked my sister. Never. To know that people are planning to overthrown her sounds super fun!"

Super fun. Riot didn't think of it like that. This might be the most serious case she got on, and she is no detective. If this was to fail, who knew what would happen, complete failure? a disqualification?

But she could only rely on the circumstances to flow. "Yeah. We'd love to have a helping hand. You're her big brother, you should know a lot that could help us."

"Tons of stuff. For example, I know exactly what the illegal charger she was using!" Mouse spoke perhaps too early. "The SARL-

A luminous shadow of an completely covered inkling walked into the alleyway. Riot wanted to know what the illegal charger was, but with the uneasy aura of the stranger, she didn't want to risk it.

"Come on Mouse, let's get out of here." She pulled his furry chest out of the way, in panic mode. "I think someone saw us."

"You should go and buy it now." Mouse told her as they both got out and onto the parking cement in front of the store. He all of the sudden seemed really worried. "Sorry for bothering you with this!! I'll definitely tell you more about this later!"

And she smiled at him to assure him that everything was fine. "Thanks anyways. See you Mouse."

"Seee ya" He grinned back and ran out of the parking lot quite fast.

But this only raised questions in Riot's head. Who was the mysterious inkling that was technically spying them?

This seemed to be a bigger question for Riot than the illegal charger's name.

She howled herself into the shop. The door swung hard. 

She was going to know everything quite soon.

*******

"You are really really really into this, Rocket."

Both Moss and Rocket took out their laptops and assembled themselves in the public internet cafe. For a Sunday, this was one of the places that didn't shut itself after 2pm.

"Riot clearly said she's a cheater though." Rocket searched through the net for clues and spoke silently to Moss so the cafe managers wouldn't hear. "There is bound to be more clips and evidence."

"You're going to have look further than that. If there was more clips that portrayed her as being unfair, then wouldn't the public eye already know?" Moss asked, himself was moving his hands on the laptop mouse, moving websites as they came.

There was no doubt there was more to look out for. What if this was only the tip of the iceberg? In the deep waters, a hidden movement could be dug out. But not something Moss wished to occur. 

"Moss. Come on. I've only known who she was after I got back from the college trip." Rocket answered, with a lot of concern he has never heard from her. "If she was really famous, which it appears she's only in the spotlight recently, she'd wouldn't want something like that to be able to be looked at online."

To him, this was something less important than the tournament. It was just a tiny mission his friend had to complete in other to successfully eliminate a harmful participant. 

Though, he would absolutely love to provide Riot with more proof.

"Well, there's this website that keeps secret, old data about matches that have gone on for the past 10 years," He proposed an idea to her. "It's on the back of my mind. What was it......"

He focused hard as Rocket just stopped watching over her laptop and took full concentration on him. She looked bummed.

But Moss remembered fast what it was. "Oh. Yes. The fullstops. Great website for battle data. I'll hop on it now."

"Then I'll do so too, it sounds interesting but I have never been on it..." She tapped her keynotes and typed in the webname.

The cafe was silent. But they were not the only ones being served. Moss was glad to pick a spot far away from other customers. 

His screen opened the website slowly, loading directly on the front page. It was as he memorised, grey with white text edged with black walling. The words "The fullstops" centred high at the top.

Below the highlight, two buttons were displayed. One for the turf war data and the other for Ranked Battle's. Rocket closed her laptop and peered beneath Moss.

"The match was turf, right?" Moss slid his finger on the turf war button. Rocket nodded in approval for him to click on it. "Now we just need to find her name and details."

Entering Lady Pattern's name and initials, a lot of battles come up that had involvement with her. 

Most were from last year, as Moss noticed, Riot hasn't specified when the footage she showed to them went on, but one match in particular was highlighted green, so he went onto it.

Rocket commentated. "We have to be real quiet about this, don't want anyone else to be added on in the pile."

"Correct." Moss could fling in agreement, he was more focused on the web page of the match. 

He read and whispered the text part to Rocket.

"The institution of SummerBay welcomes freely the young, talented inklings that are still at school and learning well, to annual turf war matches carried on by the staff team. This year's annual event is meet by the marks of multiple of famous player's young children. This annual's staff hold is proud to announce Lady Pattern, Commander Syphnex's niece and KoAtarax, LeFoax's son."

Moss had no idea who the last inkling mentioned was, but from the passage he read, this event must have been Lady Pattern's so career starting point.

His companion was inspecting the page as he spoke.

"There's no link to the video." Rocket pointed out. "But there's everything to know about the match, the details... what the weapons the players were using. I wonder how it shows up for Pattern if she used an illegal charger."

Interested, he tried to find out as much. The data table looked like it was written on an old computer ages ago. 

A lot of things, unsure if edited.... He thought, distracted by the page design. The player names are listed, seems like the KoAtarax kid was on the losing team.

Then, as wanted, came the part on Lady Pattern. 

"Her weapon is listed as the FireFin Charger, but when I go into inspect mode, it appears the text used to be something else, but it isn't shown." Moss as quietly as he could explained his understandings to Rocket. "The code has been deleted. Suspicious."

"Aha then! It is possible it has been deleted for the sake of her being found out." Rocket happily came to an conclusion, but Moss had to shut her down with his hand before she got any more loud. "We should bring this information to Riot."

"When?" Moss asked. He was up 100% to tell Riot and others about this, but monday was his business day. 

Rocket answered him almost instantly. "Tuesday. At the Park. I'll text her."

"Alright." Moss agreed with that. 

They both stood up in plans of leaving, but before so, Moss decided to take screencaps of the website and it's coding, saving it on his hard drive.

This may appear to only be the beginning.

****

In the subtle Fire Fanatics Household, things have been silent. Spark was watching a movie with the other teammates.

Parka's questions must have amused Parashooter enough, but she didn't know how to respond to the information she has received. 

Being told that Lady Pattern was a unfair maniac this late pissed her off, especially if by a stranger.

But there was no proof of that. Only story-telling that Parashooter did for the hour. Chandler looked bore because of it. 

So, Parka did was she had to do, tell off Parashooter to show her any recording, any written contract, because if this was to be alleged, it had to be stabled with neat and professionalised sense.

However, Parka didn't get anything. Just the same old "You'll find out so later if you come across a match with her" that the mysterious outsider was repeating over and over again, until she wished she could beat him up for that.

She was really mad. She didn't even have to be reminded of the pesky gothic inkling or her moronic team to be this angry. Biggest pet peeve will always be the big shock with vague information.

Parka was laying still on her bed. She took off her big red coat and just laid it off on the floor with other mess she's collected over the past few days. 

It was pointless to ask of more. She took out her phone and started to text Chandler, who was there for her, and has been one of the best friends she has ever had the pleasure to work with.

She typed out her message to him.

"Hey Chandler, you dork. Thank you for helping me out there when this Shooter weirdo started to tell us about perplexing things. Do you want me to go to the park with you tomorrow and on Tuesday? Two days in the row, for the hard work we pulled off."

This whole tournament ordeal was making her go crazy. Would only be for the best to get a bit of fresh air and not stay at home and jot down meaningless plans.

Parka knew she had a lot of money in her bag. There was no denying that she was optimistic about the pact. No Riot. No Rocket. No Moss or any unwind player that dugs their grave right before anything major starts.

Just like anything, there had to be a lot of thinking before a good push could be made. The meet with Parashooter only worried her much more; even though herself was one of the most ambiguous figures.

A reply from Chandler came earlier than she had excepted it to, she thought he'd be lazily sleeping away this sunday. 

"Dude's mysterious. Told us anything but hasn't even shown a peek of the so-called tragedy. Quite sad, I don't think we should believe that. As for the park, yes please. I flipping adore the park! The skating rink might be my favourite bit, you could watch me ride a skateboard till it breaks into half. Yeah. Yeah. Parka we should meet up there. And for two days in a row, sweet heavens."

She gave off a rare smile reading the message even if the appeal was silly.

In reply she wrote back;

"Very well Mr Rolling-until-my-legs-hurt-and-I -have-to-take-a-20-minute-break-resting-like-I'm-going-to-pass-out, I'll see you there around 2pm and then that goes the same for Tuesday. Wear whatever you want, no limit there. No talk about the tournament, those will be the relaxing days. So no pile of papers that the wind will fly all away."

It was sarcastic, but not bitterly. She'd would write bitter letters to Riot if she knew her postcode. 

Chandler also had his own, kidish humour that he reflected in most messages he sent off.

"No need to remind me of my failures or humiliating moments, Madame Parka. I appreciate that the timing is 2pm, as Mist would love me to do all the dishes in the house before 11am. Very sweet of her, but I confess I didn't do much cleaning this week, so. All well ends well. And no speak of the tournament? Another blessing! No more torturing myself with unnecessary information and more action. Funsy!"

She closed the app after reading out loud the message. She didn't want to completely hid the fact she liked Chandler. He wasn't as carefree as any other inkling was and Parka was able to get along with him quite well.

Their friendship and partnership has been going neatly, no regrets of being hostile towards Riot and the other mudworth teams. They deserved it. And they'll deserve what will be coming to them if they don't look behind their backs.

There was no time for holding back. On what could have been the truth she has learned from Parashooter, even though she knew well she couldn’t trust someone whose face she doesn’t recognise or seen before. 

But undeniably, there was one thing she had on the mind that would also put off the tournament stress of her mind.

And one which would have to come at the utterest surprise.

***


End file.
